My Reflection is You
by yeye kyunie
Summary: Keturunan keluarga Jung selalu mati diusia 30 tahun. Jaejoong namja biasa yang menikah dengan Jung Yunho, anggota keluarga Jung yang tak tersentuh dan memiliki rahasia besar. AU,Yaoi. Yunjae, Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu, dll. Chap 14 END
1. Chapter 1

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Belum pernah seumur hidup Choi Siwon merasa segalau dan seresah ini. Saat perusahaannya hampir bangkrut karena krisis global ekonomi dirinya masih dapat berpikir jernih, tidak sekeruh ini. Ruang kerjanya masih terasa panas akibat obrolan dengan seseorang 1 jam yang lalu.

Jung Yunho, adalah orang yang paling tak ingin dia masukkan dalam kehidupan pribadi maupun bisnisnya. Dia sudah berusaha keras agar tidak sedikitpun berurusan dengan orang nomor 1 keluarga Jung itu. Bagi kalangan usahawan, berbisinis dengan keluarga Jung seperti memenangkan tender yang sangat besar, jaminan sukses sudah didepan mata. Kejeniusan mereka tak teragukan lagi. Tapi Siwon memilih untuk berjalan di lintasannya sendiri yang dipilihnya amam. Yaitu tanpa bermusuhan atau berteman dengan siapapun dari keluarga Jung.

Nama Keluarga Jung sangat ternama di negri ini, selain kekayaan mereka yang tak terkira, nama mereka memiliki pengaruh yang cenderung mengerikan untuk menjadi nyata. Keluarga induk mereka tak tersentuh hukum. Walaupun mereka membunuh orang di tempat umum pun tak akan ada yang berani melaporkannya. Sampai sekarang hal itu belum pernah terjadi, tapi tetap saja hal itu merupakan kegilaan yang tak ingin dia coba kebenarannya dengan menyulut kemarahan seorang Jung Yunho.

Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang sudah berjaya sejak Siwon masih elementary school . Mereka keluarga tua dan keturunan darah biru dari masa yang tak terketahui asalnya. Keluarga yang penuh mistery. Mereka selalu terlahir laki-laki memiliki wajah rupawan berambut raven, berkulit pucat, kejeniusan diatas rata-rata. Dan satu hal yang paling menjadi ciri khas mereka, selalu meninggal di usia 30 tahun. Apapun penyebab kematian mereka, mereka tak pernah menginjak usia lebih dari 30 tahun. Tak ada kata yang sesuai selain kutukan. Benar, keluarga itu terkutuk.

Ingatan Siwon kembali ke 1 jam yang lalu saat kursi depan mejanya duduk seseorang yang selalu dihindarinya tapi kini duduk dengan kesopanan yang diatas rata-rata dan terkesan anggun. Ya Jung Yunho sedang duduk di depannya.

"Saya sungguh berterima kasih Siwon ssi bersedia meluangkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk menemui saya'' ucapnya terlalu sopan tapi dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Walau minim ekspresi keluarga Jung memang terkenal dengan tata kramanya, tapi kali ini terlalu sopan, dan itu pertanda buruk, sangat buruk.

"Oh tidak apa, senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan anda, Yunho ssi, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?''

"Ada satu hal yang hanya dirimu yang bisa membantuku''

Perasaan Siwon semakin tak enak, nalurinya seolah berteriak untuk menyuruhnya pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu, membisikkan bahwa ia akan menyesal seumur hidup bila sampai mendengar permintaan Yunho, tapi mulutnya mengkhianati nalurinya.

"Tentu kalau saya bisa membantumu Yunho ssi, suatu kehormatan tentunya''

" Bulan depan adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-27.''

Siwon tak menjawab pernyataan itu, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun adalah hal tabu bagi keluarga Jung karena hal itu sama saja dengan ucapan bela sungkawa. Dia hanya diam dan mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tetua Jung memaksaku untuk segera mencari seorang istri, mereka berkata aku harus meninggalkan keturunan sebelum akhirnya menghilang"

Siwon mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Detak jantungnya mulai naik tak beraturan.

"Aku menginginkan Putra Sulung keluarga Choi untuk menjadi istriku"

Perasaan Siwon tak dapat tergambarkan saat itu. Tapi gambaran yang menyerupai tepat adalah keputusasaan. Bahwa dia tahu tak punya kekuatan untuk menolak permintaan itu.

"Tapi Yunho ssi, Usia Jaejoong putra saya…''

"Aku tak ingin mengancam dirimu dan keluargamu Siwon ssi."

"Masih banyak namja dan yeoja diluar sana yang lebih baik dari Jaejoong saya…''

"Aku membutuhkan putramu. Hanya Jaejoongmu, aku memberikan waktu 1 bulan untuk putramu kebebasan. Setelah itu aku akan datang melamarnya dan menjadikannya istriku.''

.

.

Kibum tak pernah sekalipun melihat suaminya sepucat ini, Siwon pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Awalnya dia mengira Suaminya nya sedang sakit, sakit dalam artian ke jasmani. Begitu datang Siwon langsung minta dibuatkan ramyun dengan tambahan cabe yang sangat banyak dan sayuran. Kibum langsung tahu bahwa Siwon sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat serius. Kibum tahu bahwa makanan itu adalah obat penawar stress ala Siwon-nya.

Kibum tak langsung bertanya, dia menunggu dengan sabar Suaminya memakan ramyun itu dengan lahap namun tetap hati-hati. Setelah mangkok itu habis..

"Bummie…boleh hyung minta satu mangkok lagi?''

"Kau tahu jawabannya…"

"Ne tidak ada 2 mangkok ramyun sekaligus. Tapi Bummie, Hyung sungguh membutuhkannya saat ini…"

"Setelah Hyung ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Menarik nafas sejenak dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia tahu berita yang dibawanya akan membuat istrinya marah tingkat dewa.

"Hmmm apa Joongie dan Kyunnie sudah pulang?"

"Belum…Joongie ada acara di sekolah sementara Kyunie..entahlah"

"Ke rumah sakit. Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak mau dia sebutkan untuk meminta ijin. Kita tahu Kyunie selalu meminta ijin bila dia tak langsung pulang setelah jam sekolah selesai. Bummie, hyung kagum padamu bisa mendidik anak sebaik itu"

"Dan tidak ada pengalih perhatian Hyung. Jadi ada apa?"

"Kau tahu Jung Yunho?"

"Tak ada yang tak mengenal dia Hyung, ibu-ibu tetangga bilang bahwa dia kandidat Calon menantu tersempurna. Jadi ada apa dengannya, kau dapat tender darinya?"

"Dia akan menjadi menantu kita"

Kibum memandang suaminya tanpa kata. Mencoba melihat ada gurauan dimata suaminya. Tapi melihat isi mangkok dihadapan suaminya Kibum sadar bahwa itu bukan gurauan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Joongie kita memang sangat cantik Hyung, terlalu baik hati tapi sampai menarik perhatian Jung Yunho…."

"Tadi dia menemuiku di kantor, Joongie kita diberi waktu 1 bulan sebelum dia datang melamar. Bila Joongie adalah namja matre atau sedikit jalang mungkin ini akan lebih mudah…."

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Kibum berbahaya. Tidak terima putra tersayangnya itu dihina. Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis membuat kedua dimple nya terlihat jelas.

"Jadi boleh tambah?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyodorkan mangkok kosongnya.

"Haah sepertinya aku juga butuh ramyun…." Desah yana begegas menuju ke dapur.

.

.

"Bye Joongie" pamit Junsu saat mereka berpisah di halaman sekolah.

"Bye Suie'' Sahut nya sampai melambaikan tangan.

Jaejoong kembali melangkah dengan riang tanpa melepaskan kesan anggun yang natural. Berbeda dengan Junsu yang dijemput sang namjacingu,Jaejoong berjalan sendirian menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang tak menarik karena sampai usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun belum pernah merasakan masa pacaran. Jaejoong sangat cantik dengan chiri khas senyuman angelicnya. Mata doe, bibir penuh cherry dan kulit pucat dan rambut sehitam malam. Entahlah Jaejoong merasa tak benar saja saat seseorang mendekatinya untuk memulai suatu hubungan seolah-olah dia menghianati seseorang.

Jaejoong sabar menanti bus dengan sabar seperti biasa. Secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang tak biasa ikut menunggu bus. Namja yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia berpakain resmi seperti pekerja kantoran. Dengan warna yang agak aneh tentunya. Celana bahan hitam dengan kemeja grey gelap yang dilipat sampai kesiku. Tapi yang membuatnya nampak begitu mencolok adalah warna kulit yang terlalu pucat, dua kali lebih pucat dari kulitnya yang setengah albino. Rambut hitam legam dan rahang yang tegas menimbulkan kesan aristocrat sempurna. Tinggi badan yang menjulang dan tegap. Mata musang dan bibir berbentuk hati. Jaejoong akui bahwa dia terlalu nyata untuk sosok manusia dan terlalu aneh untuk terdampar di halte bus.

Namja itu dengan tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya, buru-buru Jaejoong mengubah arah pandangannya. Tentu saja terlambat karena mata mereka sempat bertemu. Doe bertemu dengan musang. Dan saat itu adalah hal teraneh yang pernah Jaejoong alami. Dia merasa dekat dengan orang itu seakan sudah mengenalnya begitu lama. Rasa nyaman dan kebahagian yang begitu damai sehingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum tulus padanya. Namja itu tak langsung membalas senyuman itu namun memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak terartikan.

Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sebuah mobil audi hitam datang dan seseorang keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil. Namja misterius itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Jaejoong masih dapat melihat sosok itu sebelum akhirnya makin menjauh. Setelah sadar, Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil hp dan mengirimkan pesan pada sahabatnya.

" _Suie….sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta"_

_._

_._

"_Suie….sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta"_

Junsu yang baru saja menerima pesan itu langsung buru-buru menelpon Jaejoong. Padahal semenit yang lalu dia masih marah – marah dengan namjacingu nya yang telat menjemput.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Joongie, dimana?"

"Masih di halte Suie, bus nya belum datang''

"Jadi siapa namja itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya tapi dari ciri-ciri mencoloknya dia dari keluarga Jung"

"Apa? Keluarga Jung? Kau gila?"

"Mungkin. Tapi mungkin juga dia bukan dari keluarga Jung."

"Kuharap kau salah. Bila benar selain kau tak mungkin menggapainya keluarga itu terlalu seram"

"Ne"

Namun itu harapan yang tidak diinginkan karena dalam sudut hati Jaejong dia sangat mendamba sosok itu. Dan saat malam harinya ketika dia dipanggil oleh orang tua serta penjelasan orang tua nya tentang pernikahan itu Jaejoong tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya membuat Siwon dan Kibum makin khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dalam diam melihat raut wajah Hyung-nya yang jelas terpancar kebahagiaan disana. Menjadi menantu keluarga Jung bukanlah hal yang mudah mengingat umur mereka yang terlalu sebentar, tapi melihat wajah kakaknya saat itu, dia tak akan menentangnya.

.

.

Yunho sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokument di ruang kerjanya saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka keras.

"Hyung ayo kita makan" kata namja dengan tinggi badan melebihi rata-rata itu sambil masuk tanpa ijin.

"Minie, bila kau datang hanya untuk menggangguku lebih baik kau segera enyah" kata Yunho dingin dengan jemari yang sibuk mengetik keyboard laptop.

Changmin hanya nyengir tak peduli sambil duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Yunho. Sambil terus mengunyah keripik yang dibawanya.

"Hyung, kudengar kau akan menikah"

"Kau tahu usiaku hampir habis. Jadi mereka memaksaku untuk menikah"

"Tinggal 3 tahun lagi"

"Aku tahu hal itu tak perlu kau ingatkan lagi"

"Aku tak ingin Hyung mati"

"Kau tahu hal itu tidak mungkin"

"Aku akan mencari cara, setiap kutukan pasti ada penyebab dan pasti ada penawarnya. Percayalah pada otak jeniusku."

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya perlahan menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sedang menatapnya. Sejak mengenal Changmin yang kini bekerja di perusahaanya, Namja penggemar segala jenis makanan itu memang sering mengatakan hal aneh dan tak masuk akal.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mati, ingat itu" tegas Changmin sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang kerja Yunho.

Yunho masih terdiam sambil menatap pintu tempat Changmin menghilang. Menyandarkan badannya di kursi, menghela nafas sambil menutup mata. Mungkin Yunho terlihat tertidur mengingat 30 menit berikutnya dia masih dalam kondisi yang sama, namun nyatanya saat ini pikirannya sedang berkelana. Ya Yunho tidaklah seperti keluarga Jung lainnya yang masih terlihat manusiawi. Yunho adalah Pengecualian. Rahasia yang dia pendam selama ini dari orang lain bahkan dari keluarga Jung.

.

.

Malam itu Jaejoong tertidur lebih nyenyak dari biasanya. Dibawah selimut tebal yang hampir menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, nampak jelas wajahnya tersenyum sebuah bayangan halus nampak duduk di sebelahnya, bayangan Halus itu menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan penuh kekaguman.

" Bidadari milikku'' bisiknya lirih

Sudah hampir satu tahun Yunho selalu menyinggahi kamar Jaejoong, awalnya dia hanya ingin melihat wajah damai yang merupakan matenya saat tertidur. Mate dia temukan saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Hal yang kini menjadi sebuah kebutuhan wajib baginya.

"Sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagiku jadi maafkan kelancanganku dengan menyelinap ke kamarmu seperti ini. Bidadariku tidurlah dengan nyenyak"

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

TBC

Anyeong, ini adalah fic kedua Author. Mian buat readers yang meminta sequel fic sebelumnya (The Darkest Side of His Love), Author belum punya ide –ide untuk melanjutkanya. Fic ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan fic sebelumnya. Tidak ada adegan pertarungan sadisnya(mungkin).

Ditunggu review dan sarannya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie


	2. Chapter 2

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance& Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae,Changkyu, Sibum,Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Jinja?" teriak Junsu saat Jaejoong bercerita mengenai acara perjodohannya dengan Yunho di taman sekolah.

"sssstttt. Suie jangan keras-keras.''

"Aku gak tahu mesthi senang apa sedih."

"Tentu saja kau harus senang Suie. Aku akan menikahi seseorang yang kutaksir dan mungkin akan sangat kucintai"

"Tentu saja aku senang mengenai yang satu itu. Tapi kau tahukan cerita seram tentang Keluarga Jung."

"Ne, tapi aku terima konsekuensinya asalkan akhirnya dia memilihku untuk mendampinginya."

"kau seperti terkena guna-guna" guman Junsu

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah mendekati mereka. Pemilik tubuh maskulin dengan rambut cepak yang memperlihatkan wajah sempurnanya.

"Hei Minho" sapa Junsu yang pertama kali melihat sosok itu.

"Hei. Nnm… bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar" pintanya ramah.

"Oh tentu saja" Junsu berdiri sambil melirik Jaejoong dan memberi kode kalau akan menunggunya di kelas.

"Minho waeyo?"

"ng…ng…" sungguh Minho begitu gugup. Jaejoong adalah orang yang 6 bulan ini mengalihkan dunianya. Dan hari ini dengan keberanian yang sengaja dia kumpulkan, Minho bermaksud mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Joongie mungkin ini terlalu cepat, aku sungguh sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan takut terdahului oleh orang lain. Joongie…. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi namjacingu-ku?"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab, hanya tersenyum lembut dan Minho tahu itu pertanda buruk. Harusnya dia memasang wajah terkejut tidak tenang seperti itu.

"Gumawo, telah mencintaiku, tapi maaf aku sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku dan aku mencintai orang itu."

Minho sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk ini. Tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan.

"Mianhae"

"Hmnn aku mengerti. Semoga kau bahagia''

"Tentu aku akan bahagia Minho, kita masih bertemankan?"

"Ne, tentu saja" Jawab Minho membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini sedang terduduk disalah satu meja kafe tempat kerja part timenya. Yunho sedang duduk tenang dengan pandangan mengarah ke jendela kaca.

"Hyung, bawa pesanan ini kemeja 24 ne" tegur Sungmin yang tentu saja membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Ne, ne"

"Waeyo hyung, tumben melamun, wajahmu juga merah"

"Ani. Meja no. 24 ne?"

Jaejoong bergegas membawa nampan berisi dark coffe itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ingat dimana letak mejai tu. Deg, deg jantung Jaejoong bedetak cepat dan semakin bertambah cepat saat dirinya menghampiri meja no. 24 dimana Yunho berada. Dengan kegugupan tingkat akut Jaejoong berusaha menaruh cangkir di meja namun…

Prang…Jaejoong menjatuhkan cangkir itu.

"Mianhae" Jaejoong membungkuk hormat kemudian duduk membersihkan pecahan cangkir.

"Akwh!" Jaejoong yang terkenal ceroboh itu sukses membuat goresan baru dijarinya.

Yunho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong, langsung berdiri begitu melihat darah yang mengalir di sela jari calon istrinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong menarik tangannya membawanya dari tempat itu. Jaejoong yang terlalu bingung hanya terdiam dan bergerak patuh mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

Donghae hanya bisa ber sweat drop ria saat Yunho membawa pasien memasuki ruang prakteknya. Demi para ikan kesayangannya, namja di hadapannya ini hanya tergores kecil diujung jari tengah kanannya.

"Yun, kau tahukan pasienku sedang mengantri banyak di luar sana?"

"Kau tahu aku bisa menggusur klinik ini"

"Aish..dasar"

Donghae segera meraih tangan Jaejoong, membersihkan darah, memberinya anti septic dan memasang Band aid.

"Ok. It's Done"

"Hanya seperti itu?"

"Jung Yunho, jarinya hanya tergores bukan terpotong" geram Donghae

"Gamsahamida, Donghae ssi" ucap Jaejoong yang sejak tadi membisu menyela pertengkaran tak berarti itu.

"Gwaenchana, Nah Mr Jung sudah waktunya membawa calon pengantinmu pulang ne"

Perkataan Donghae membuat Wajah Jaejoong memerah parah sedangkan Yunho tetap dengan wajah minim ekspresinya. Setelah berpamitan keduanya keluar dan Yunho kembali mengantar Jaejoong ke Kafe Bean Lover.

"Waktumu tinggal 29 hari lagi. Gunakan kebebasanmu dengan baik. Dan bila dirimu memiliki kekasih sebaiknya cepat kau putuskan. Aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak kita tetap akan menikah" kata Yunho dengan nada dingin khas miliknya.

"Ne..ne"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Yunho berbalik kedalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di sana.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja berambut ikal dan berpipi chubby memperhatikan interaksi itu. Setelah tersenyum sesaat, namja itu kembali memainkan psp ditanganya.

.

.

29 hari kemudian adalah hal yang paling mendebarkan bagi keluarga Choi,tepat tanggal 6 Februari Yunho akan datang. Jaejoong sedang duduk terdiam diatas ranjang kamarnya. Perasaan gugup dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Dirinya sudah bersiap karena sebentar lagi Yunho akan menjemputnya untuk menghadiri jumpa pers yang diadakan pihak keluarga Jung. Dalam masyarakat korea, pernikahan kepala keluarga Jung adalah perayaan besar. Dimana pernikahan akbar itu akan diliput media dan dihadiri para tamu penting negara. Keluarga Jung juga akan menggelar pesta terbuka secara terpisah dimana semua kalangan masyarakat bisa hadir.

Ceklek, Kibum membuka pintu kamar dan menghampiri putra sulungnya.

"Yunho, sudah datang. Joongie.."

Kibum mengusap kepala sayang putranya dan mengenggam tanganya erat.

"Kita memang tak mungkin menolak lamaran dari seorang Jung, tapi bila kau ingin kabur ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu sebelum keluarga Jung mengumumkan pernikahan kalian. Umma dan Appa pasti dapat mengusahakan sesuatu, Umma punya banyak kenalan yang mungkin bersedia menyembunyikanmu."

"Itu tidak perlu Umma, Joongie akan baik-baik saja"

"Kau tidak akan baik-baik saja Joongie, tidak kah Joongie mendengar tentang tragedi yang menimpa para menantu keluarga Jung. Hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang bertahan hidup dan normal setelah suami mereka meninggal. Kebanyakan dari mereka mati bunuh diri atau menjadi gila. Umma tidak ingin kehilanganmu Joongie. Umma mohon kaburlah selagi bisa"

Air mata Kibum mengalir deras membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpa Joongienya.

"Umma tidak akan kehilangan Joongie, apapun yang terjadi Joongie akan terus bertahan walau tanpa Yunho 3 tahun setelah ini. Aku sangat mencintainya Umma jadi ijinkan aku mendampinginya. Percayalah bagi Joongie hidup bersamanya selama 3 tahun jauh lebih membahagiakan daripada hidup tanpa mengenalnya."

"Kau sudah berjanji dengan Umma ne, apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan kami" bisik Kibum memeluk Jaejoong erat, mengecut pelipisnya

"Ne Umma" balas Jaejoong sambil memeluk Sang Umma.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon mengetuk pintu memberitahukan bahwa Yunho sudah datang. Kibum memeluk tubuh Jaejoong sekali lagi, merapikan baju yang dikenakan putra sulungnya dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang ikut basah karena tangisnya. Setelah itu keduanya mengantar Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang sudah menunggunya di halaman rumah kediaman Choi. Yunho dengan balutan setelan jas hitam berdiri tegap disamping mobil Lamborghini dengan Kyuhyun berada di depannya. Kyuhyun menyambut Yunho yang tidak ingin masuk ke dalam kediaman Choi karena keterbatasan waktu.

Yunho membungkuk hormat dan menyapa orang tua calon istrinya. Setelah itu Yunho membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat keluarganya satu persatu dan tersenyum hangat, pesan tersembunyi agar mereka tidak terlalu khawatir. Pandangan mata Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu sejaenak sebelum Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Yunho kembali membungkuk hormat kepada keluarga dan berpamitan. Yunho menyusul Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil. Kibum mengantar kepergian mereka sampai mobil mereka tidak terlihat. Siwon disampingnya memeluk istrinya erat.

"Joongie hanya pergi sebentar Bummie, tak perlu kau tangisi seperti ini"

"Ne Umma, calon suaminya juga bukan orang biasa. Ku dengar semua anggota keluarga Jung itu sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan istrinya. Hmnn jadi penasaran kalau Joongie hyung aku suruh untuk meminta sepuluh game keluaran terbaru bisa tidak ya?"

Duagh! Celotehan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Kibum melayangkan jitakan sayangnya.

"Yak Umma Kyunie Cuma bercanda!"

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka, baik Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya terdiam. Jaejoong tak berani mengatakan apa-apa karena terlalu gugup dan Yunho sengaja mendiamkan Jaejoong memberi kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri. Yunho baru membuka percakapan keduanya saat hotel tempat konfrensi pers akan diadakan sudah terlihat.

"Boo"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dengan sapaan Yunho, dan wajahnya berkerut saat mendengar nama panggilan yang baru pertama kali didengarnya.

"Boo?"

"Ne, panggilanku untukmu. Kau keberatan?"

"Ani..."

"Apapun yang aku katakan di konfrensi pers nanti, kumohon jangan membantah atau keberatan. Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya lebih mudah bagi kita berdua"

"Ne"

Perlahan Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang lansung disambut semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Gumawo, sudah menerimaku, hal itu sangat berarti bagi hidupku"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan tak berani menatap Yunho atau menjawabnya. Dirinya sudah cukup kesulitan mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan dan pipinya yang terasa amat panas.

.

.

Mini Hall yang digunakan keluarga untuk mengadakan Jumpa pers sudah dipenuhi oleh wartawan dan dijaga ketat oleh security dan bodyguard keluarga Jung. Jiyong dan Seung Hyun dua dari lima tetua Kwon yang selama beberapa generasi dipercaya sebagai keluarga pelindung keluarga Jung sudah memasuki ruangan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Para awak media kini tinggal menunggu sang Kepala Keluarga Yunho yang akan membawa seseorang yang akan menjadi Nyonya besar Jung selanjutnya. Sejak menjadi kepala keluarga sejak berumur 21 tahun menggantikan Jung Kangin yang wafat, Yunho tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng yeoja maupun namja. Lalu tiba-tiba Keluarga Jung mengadakan konfrsensi pers, hal yang akan terjadi bila keluarga itu akan mengumumkan pernikahan kepala keluarga Jung. Semua pihak kini sedang berdebar-debar menebak siapakah yang akan menjadi pendamping Jung Yunho yang dalam sejarah Keluarga Junga adalah kepala paling disegani dan ditakuti. Ditakuti karena rumour kematian misterius orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Suasana tenang itu mendadak menjadi ramai saat Yunho memasuki ruangan dan menggandeng seorang namja cantik. Semua kamera langsung mengabadikan momentum itu. Dengan hati-hati Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju bangku yang sudah disediakan. Yunho menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk. Setelah yakin Jaejoong sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong. Memandang Hangat wajah calon istrinya sejenak sebelum memberi kode kepada Jiyong, bahwa keduanya sudah siap.

"Selamat Siang, terima kasih telah datang. Seperti kebiasaan kami Keluarga Jung dan Kwon, kami akan mengumumkan pernikahan kepala keluarga Jung, Yunho yang telah memilih pengantinnya. Perkenalkan calon Nyonya Jung selanjutnya Choi Jaejoong dari keluarga Choi"

Suasana kembali riuh saat mengetahui berita yang paling ditunggu itu. Sebagian merasa kagum dengan pasangan paling indah keluarga Jung yang pernah mereka lihat namun sebagian merasa sedikit janggal, bukan hanya karena pernikahan yang terkesan mendadak tapi jarak usia keduanya yang terpaut lama untuk ukuran keluarga Jung. Dalam sejarah keluarga Jung, jarak usia antara Kepala Keluarga dan istrinya tidak pernah terpaut lebih dari 3 tahun. Dan rata-rata mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama dan menikah muda.

.

.

Minho meremuk minuman kaleng ditanganya saat melihat siaran langsung pengumuman pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Minho memang sudah merelakan Jaejoong, tapi lain masalahnya bila ternyata orang yang dijodohkannya itu adalah Jung Yunho. Tidak Minho terlalu menyayangi Jaejoong dan tak akan membiarkannya mengalami penderitaan sebagai menantu keluarga Jung.

Minho membuang kaleng minuman itu kasar dan berlari ke luar kamar.

"Mau kemana Minho?"Tegur Taeyang saat melihar Putranya terburu-buru melintasi ruang keluarga.

"Appa, Minho ingin keluar sebentar"

"Bila benar kau mencintai Jaejoong, kau harus merelakan mereka berdua menikah."

"Minho tidak mau Jae mengalami nasib seperti Henry"

"Minho kemarilah duduk dekat Appa"

"Appa, Minho buru-buru"

"Dimasa depan kau akan menggantikan Appa menjadi tetua bagi keluarga Jung, tidak ada salahnya Appa menceritakan sejarah Keluarga Jung sekarang dan juga sebab kenapa kau tidak boleh mengacaukan pernikahan mereka. Duduklah ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang"

Minho yang semula ingin cepat kabur dari sana, memutuskan untuk duduk mendengarkan cerita tentang keluarga Jung yang memang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Keluarga Jung adalah manusia normal saat berada di dunia mereka sebelum pindah kemari. Ethania adalah sebuah kerajaan di dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia kita. Ada portal khusus yang menghubungkan dua dunia kita yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang –orang tertentu."

"Appa, Minho tidak meminta dongeng sebelum tidur"

"Ini bukan dongeng Minho. Hal ini benar terjadi. Sejak jaman kerajaan kuno korea bangsa mereka sudah sering datang kemari. Biasanya mereka mencari pengantin mereka yang terlahir di dunia ini. Bangsa mereka memiliki ciri khas berwajah pucat dan berambut raven, memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa beberapa dari mereka memiliki kekuatan unik. Mereka bertahan hidup dengan menyerap sari kehidupan tumbuhan hidup. Namun usia mereka hanya mencapai 30 tahun. Sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu terjadi perang besar di dunia mereka, kerajaan Ethania musnah. Namun sang Raja berhasil menghidupkan beberapa kerabat kerajaan dengan memecah jiwanya menjadi 23. Jung adalah keluarga bangsawan dikerajaan Ethania. Setelah kematian sang Raja, sang permaisuri membawa ke -23 orang itu menyeberangi dimensi dan terdampar di dunia kita. Sang permaisuri wafat mengorbankan diri menyegel pintu dimensi agar bangsa jahat yang menghancurkan Ethania tidak dapat menyeberang ke dunia ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu keluarga Jung membaur bersama masyarakat sekitar di dunia ini. Keluarga Kwon dibentuk oleh pendahulu keluarga Jung untuk melindungi keturunan mereka saat mereka meninggal karena usia mereka yang sebentar. Seperti yang kau tahu usia mereka rata-rata baru dibawah usia lima tahun saat orang tua mereka meninggal. Dalam perkembangannya keluarga Jung sangat berjasa kepada kita dan menguasai ¼ dari aset negara."

"Jadi cerita tentang mereka yang selalu meninggal diusia 30 merupakan kutukan adalah kebohongan besar?"

"Bagi masyarat kita menyebutnya kutukan lebih masuk akal dibandingkan dengan cerita sebenarnya yang mereka anggap sebagai dongeng"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa mereka tidak boleh berpisah"

"Karena mereka adalah **M****ate**. Bangsa Ethania selalu lahir dan ditakdirkan berpasangan. Bila sampai mereka belum pernah bertemu dan salah satu diantara mereka mati, maka yang lain akan mengalami rasa kesepian yang luar biasa, dia akan sakit dan meninggal. Tradisi di bangsa Ethania, sang istri akan suka rela bunuh diri dengan racun dan dimakamkan bersama sang Suami. Hal itu dapat dilakukan disini tapi tetap saja kebanyakan mereka mati bunuh diri. Hanya sedikit yang mampu bertahan dan normal. Karena itulah Minho, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Jaejoong, takdir telah memilihnya menjadi seorang **Mate** dari Jung Yunho."

TBC

Anyeong, Chapter 2 sudah selesai. Mian bila ceritanya tidak masuk akal karena genrenya memang fantasy. Terima kasih buat para readers, yang kasih review, yang fav dan follow cerita ini#bow. Tidak tahu kapan akan update chapter selanjutnya karena seminggu ini akan banyak kegiatan. Tapi akan diusahakan tetep update.

Ditunggu review dan saranya

Yeye Kyunie


	3. Chapter 3

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance& Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae,Changkyu, Sibum,Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yunho dan Jejoong langsung menuju ke mobil sebelum acara konfrensi pers selesai. Para wartawan terlalu banyak bertanya kepada Jaejoong dan membuatnya gemetar karena gugup memaksa Yunho membawa calon istrinya meninggalkan acara yang baru berlangsung setengahnya itu.  
"Boo, apakah sudah baikan?"  
"Ne, Gamsahamida Yunho ssi"  
"Boo kita akan menikah dua hari lagi jangan panggil Aku seperti itu. Aku sudah memberimu panggilan sayang sedangkan dirimu belum, kau tahu itu tidak adil"  
Jaejoong diam menatap Yunho, sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya...  
"Yunnie..." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Jaejoong saat nama itu terucap dari bibir merah cerry nya.  
Bukan nada marah seperti yang Jaejoong pikirkan saat nama panggilan kekanakan terdengar oleh Yunho. Calon suaminya itu tersenyum hangat padanya.  
"Yunnie, aku menyukai nama panggilan itu"  
Jaejoong membalas senyuman hangat Yunho dengan senyuman angelic khas miliknya.  
"Aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu semuanya akan lebih baik setelah ini. Tapi aku berjanji selama sisa waktuku aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakanmu. "  
"Ne, aku percaya padamu"  
"Sudah 10 tahun aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu Boo. Saat pertama kali bertemu, kalimat ini sudah ingin kuucapkan tapi waktu itu dirimu baru berusia 7 tahun sedangkan diriku sudah 17 tahun.  
Kalimat yang bisanya kami gunakan untuk melamar pasangan kami. Kami keluarga Jung percaya akan pasangan hidup sejati, kami menyebutnya **mate**. Tak peduli berapa muda usia kami, kami akan bertunangan dengan **mate** kami walaupun baru bertemu beberapa hari dan menikah bila usia kami sudah cukup dianggap dewasa. Banyak diantara kami yg menikah di usia 17 tahun. Karena semakin muda kau menikah semakin lama kau akan hidup bersama pasanganmu. Kami juga sangat menjunjung tinggi hubungan yang kami anggap sangat suci. Tidak ada hubungan intim sebelum menikah. Ciuman pertama kita akan dilakukan didepan altar setelah mengucapkan janji suci"  
"Lalu kenapa Yun..Yunnie.." Pipi Jaejoong kembali merona saat menyebut panngilan sayang kepada calon suaminya.  
"Karena aku ingin memberimu kehidupan normal sebagai remaja yang memiliki banyak teman dan kehangatan keluarganmu. Bila dirimu sudah masuk dalam hidupku, aku tak akan pernah mampu untuk tidak memonopoli kehidupanmu"  
"Jadi kalimat yang ingin kau katakan itu..."  
Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong penuh kekaguman dan kelembutan.  
"Boo, Saranghae"  
Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang dengan pipi merona parah mendengar pernyataan cinta Yunho.  
"Nado... saranghae"  
Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong, mangagumi keindahan alami wajah mate nya sebelum mengecup sayang kening Jaejoong.

.  
Kibum menatap horror Jung Heechul, calon besannya yang merupakan Umma dari Jung Yunho. Heechul datang ke kediaman Kim tak lama setelah Yunho menjemput Jaejoong. Keduanya kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga Kim membahas pernikahan putra mereka yang akan berlangsung dua hari mendatang.  
"Mwo! Jaejoong akan memakai gaun dalam upacara pernikahan?" Teriak Kibum kaget saat Heechul menyerahkan beberapa foto gaun yang sudah disiapkannya  
"Ne"  
"Tapi.."  
"Kibum Ssi putramu itu sangat cantik pasti akan sangat mempesona bila mengenakan gaun nanti. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan bahkan dulu saat Jaejoong berumur  
8 tahun kau memakaikan baju baju tradisional khusus wanita saat perayaan budaya di sekolahnya"  
"Mwo? Bagaimana Heechul ssi tahu?"  
"Yunho putraku sudah menemukan Jaejoong sejak putramu berumur 7 tahun. Sebagai calon Umma mertua yang baik aku selalu diam-diam menyuruh asisten pribadiku mengawasinya dan memfotonya untuk menambah koleksiku"  
Kibum menyipitkan matanya, tidak menyukai tindakan calon besannya.  
"Kibum ssi tak perlu semarah itu. Sebelum suamiku, Jung Hankyung wafat aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tetap hidup, sesakit atau sekosong hidup ku tanpa adanya dirinya. Dia memintaku untuk tetap hidup untuk menyaksikan Yunho menikah dan bagaimana rasanya Menimang cucu di tanganmu. Dua hal yang sangat di mimpikan dan pasti tak akan tercapai karena usianya. Aku sangat mencintai suamiku, kekuatan itulah yang membuatku tetap bertahan hidup sampai sekarang"  
Kibum meraih tangan Heechull, menggengamnya erat, memberi dukungan semangat atas kesedihan yang dirasakan calon besannya.  
"Terima kasih telah hidup, pernikahan ini tak akan sempurna tanpamu"  
Keduanya tersenyum hangat membayangkan tentang pernikahan dan tak sabar menimang cucu  
"Tapi Heechul ssi, Bagaimana bila Joongie tidak mau memakai gaun?"  
"Ayolah Kibum ssi, manfaatkan sifat anakmu yang patuh dan penurut itu. Soal ukuran tubuhnya aku sudah tahu jadi jangan terlalu khawatir tentang gaunnya"  
Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Kibum sweat drop. Bagaimana tidak selain mengoleksi foto putra sulungnya, ukuran badan pun juga hafal. Calob besannya ini benar-benar stalker sejati.

.

"Umma, bunga cherry blossomnya layu lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum yang sedang mengantar Heechul ke mobilnya.

"Myo? "

"Ne lihat itu!"

Kyuhyun menunjuk satu pohon Cheery Blossom yang mati karena layu beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"Hmnn ini aneh, Kyunie. Kemarin bunga ini masih segar"

Heechul memperhatikan bunga yang layu itu, dan merasa bahwa hal itu tidak asing lagi. Hal ini hanya dapat dilakukan oleh keturunan Jung saat mereka menyerap sari kehidupan untuk mengganti asupan gizi yang tak terpenuhi oleh makanan manusia biasa. Kemudian Heechull menatap menyelidik kearah Kyuhyun dan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki kulit pucat seperti keluarga Jung. Kulit Kyuhyun berbeda dengan keluarga Choi.

"Heechull ssi perkenalkan ini adalah Kyuhyun, putra kedua ku" kata Kibum akhirnya memperkenalkan Kyuhyun karena menangkap calon besannya itu memperhatikan putra bungsunya dengan aneh.

"Kyuhyun, Imnida" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Heechull, Imnida, apakah kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali"

"Ne, putra bungsuku memang sakit Heechull ssi. Leukimia. Tapi kata dokter belum terlalu parah dan dapat diobati" jelas Kibum.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud.."

"Tidak apa-apa Heechull ssi."

"Sampai jumpa di hari pernikahan kedua putra kita Kibum ssi, dan untuk mu Kyu, semoga cepat sembuh"

"Gamsahamida Heechull ssi"

Heechul memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Kim. Baru beberapa ratus meter mobil yang membawanya berjalan, seseorang menyapanya.

"Heechull ssi"

Heechull menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun dalan wujud bayangan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau..Kau adalah keluarga Jung tidak salah lagi tapi bagaimana?''

"Anak kandung pasangan Choi meninggal begitu terlahir, Haraboeji Choi yang tak ingin menantunya terguncang depresi menukar bayinya yang telah meninggal dengan diriku yang saat itu terlahir yatim piatu. Umma ku meninggal saat melahirkan sedangkan Appa sudah meninggal tiga bulan sebelum diriku lahir"

"Siapa nama orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ingatan Haraboeji Choi terlalu lemah untuk mengingatnya dan mengatakannya padaku."

"Jadi penyakit leukemia mu…?"

"Hanya alibi saat waktuku habis diusiaku yang ke 30 tahun"

"Dirimu adalah seorang Jung, kau seharusnya mendapat Kenyamanan hidup seperti Jung lainnya. Kyuhyun…"

"Gamsahamida Heechull ssi tapi aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan Umma dan Appaku sekarang. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Hyung ku. Aku sangat bahagia hidup sebagai seorang Choi"

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya sebelum menghilang .

.

.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke kediaman Choi setelah Jaejoong sedikit tenang. Yunho tak mengantar Jaejoong sampai kedalam rumah hanya mengantarnya sampai di pintu.

"Sampai Jumpa dua hari lagi, Aku akan menunggumu di altar. "

"Yunnie, Saengil chukha hamnida"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Boo, kaulah orang yang pertama kali mengucapkannya. Kebanyakan mereka terlalu enggan mengucapkan hal itu karena usia kami yang tidak biasa tanpa mereka tahu betapa kami merindukan kata-kata itu. "

"Aku akan mengucapkannya padamu setiap tahun"

"Gumawo"

Yunho tersenyum kembali sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju mobilnya. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya perlahan saat mobil itu bergerak perlahan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi.

.

.

Changmin sedang menatap serius layar Ipad di hadapannya. Tidak seperti dugaan semua orang yang duduk di sana bahwa namja pemilik tinggi badan berlebih ini sedang serius mengerjakan tugas kantor mengingat tanda pengenal yang dikenakannya merupakan salah satu karyawan Jung Corp. Dan sebenarnya adalah, Changmin sedang memainkan Game online kesukaannya. Jujur awalnya Changmin tidak terlalu menyukai game online, tapi tidak saat dirinya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu pemain dengan nama Gamekyu, secara ajaib dirinya lansung ketagihan dengan game itu. Kebahagiaan yang tak terkira selalu dia rasakan bila dapat bertemu dengan GameKyu nya walaupun hanya di Game online.

"Aishh"

Serunya kesal saat icon GameKyu Log out dari game yang dia mainkan. Changmin mengusap rambutnya kasar.

"Kenapa sudah keluar, akukan masih kangen" gerutunya kesal.

Changmin bersandar di kursinya dan meminum coffe mocca di depannya. Saat itulah tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok pucat berambut ikal dan berpipi chubby melintas di samping kafe. Sosok itu begitu menarik hatinya sehingga tanpa sadar meletakkan cangkir yang di genggamnya dan berjalan perlahan keluar. Changmin mengikuti sosok itu yang berjalan tenang dan bersenandung pelan. Sumpah demi dewa makanan, suara sosok itu begitu indah. Changmin yang terhipnotis terus mengikuti nya. Dan setelah dekat, Changmin menarik tangan sosok itu membuatnya berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

Deg!

Dada Changmin berdetak hebat saat melihat sosok dihadapanya. Tidak pernah seumur hidup seorang Changmin merasakan kebahagian sebesar ini. Seolah dirinya menemukan apa yang selalu dicarinya. Bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta.

TBC

Anyeong, Chapter 3 selesai. Mian updatenya lama dan chap ini terlalu pendek. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang kasih review, yang fav dan follow cerita ini. Mohon dukungannya biar chap selanjutnya cepat selesai dan tidak sependek ini^^

Ditunggu Review dan sarannya

Yeye Kyunie


	4. Chapter 4

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance& Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae,Changkyu, Sibum,Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kyuhyun memandang dengan diam namja jangkung dihadapannya. Degub suara jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal, hatinya yang berbunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya sudah menggambarkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padanya. Dirinya sudah menemukan **mate** nya. Nalurinya bersorak kegirangan ingin memeluk tubuh **mate** yang biasanya hanya sebuah bayangan gelap dalam mimpi kini terpampang nyata di depannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin menakuti **mate**nya sehingga dirinya berusaha bersifat normal.

"Ajushi kenapa menarik tanganku?"

Twicth kerutan tercipta di kening Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Ajushi?"

"Tentu saja bagi ku yang kelas tiga junior school kau adalah seorang ajushi"

"Kelas tiga junior school?!" Teriak Changmin tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang sudah 23 tahun itu tiba-tiba tergila-gila dengan anak ingusan.

"O ya Ajushi, karena memegang tanganku Ajushi harus bayar"

"Bayar?"

"Ne, Minggu ini ayo ke sea world"

"Aku bukan dady sugar mu jadi jangan minta aneh-aneh"

"Jadi Ajushi tidak mau jadi dady sugar ku ya sudah aku cari namja lain saja"  
Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang dipegang Changmin dan berbalik cepat bersiap meninggalkannya. Sementara Changmin yang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan mendadak marah tanpa alasan.

"Tidak boleh kau hanya bisa pergi bersamaku."Teriak Changmin kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Ajushi mau menemaniku ke sea world?"

"Ne, tapi jangan panggil aku Ajushi. Ingat namaku Shim Changmin. Panggil Hyung jangan Ajushi, aku tidak setua itu"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Hyung kalo Ajushi mau jadi namjacinguku"

"Mwo!"

Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah? Bocah yang mengaku baru duduk di junior school itu baru saja menembaknya. Changmin terdiam menganalisa namja di depannya. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, namja di depannya ini sangat mempesona. Matanya yang besar, pipi chubby, kulit putih susu yang pucat,rambut ikal dan suara merdu yang khas, bibir tebal yang kissable. Changmin benar-benar merasa terhipnotis setiap memandang wajah ini. Sehingga tanpa sadar, wajahnya bergerak sendiri ingin mengklaim bibir itu sebagai miliknya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap bibirnya.

Mata Changmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun yang menahannya untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Tidak ada ciuman dibibir sebelum pernikahan"

"Mwo?!"

"Ne, Appa dan Ummaku sangat galak dan protektif jadi mereka melarangku untuk berciuman sebelum menikah. Bila mereka tahu kau menciumku sebelum menikah, mereka akan menghajarmu. Terutama Umma dia yang paling mengerikan. O ya Ajushi belum menjawabnya. Jadi maukan jadi namjacinguku? "

"N...ne. Tapi kau harus memanggilku Hyung"

"Karena sekarang kau namjacinguku aku akan memanggilmu Hyung"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepadanya, membuat Changmin tak berkutik. Wahai Dewa Makanan apa yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

"Aish!"  
Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa kata dunia bila mereka tahu bahwa eksekutive muda paling sukses di Jung Corp itu baru saja menjadi namjacingu dari namja ingusan yang mengaku baru kelas 3 Junior School. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya kesal.

Namun senyumnya mengembang sempurna saat wajah sempurna itu terbayang.

Pluk! Sebuah timpukan dokumen tebal sukses membuyarkan khayalan indahnya tentang namjacingu barunya.

"Hyung jangan timpuk kepala berhargaku! Bagaimana bila otak jeniusku ini rusak? Itu adalah sebuah kerugian besar Jung Corp." Teriak Changmin saat mendapati Yoochun mendaratkan dokumen tebal itu di kepalanya.

"Minie, kenapa baru datang kau tahukan jam istirahat sudah berakhir sejak 3 jam yang lalu? Jangan bilang kau lupa waktu karena ada bazar makanan di gedung sebelah"

"Jinja?Aish Hyung kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Bukannya kau baru dari sana?"

"Ani"

"Lalu selama 3 jam ini kau kemana saja?"

"Hyung aku bertemu dengan sosok yang benar-benar mampu mengalihkanku dari para makanan berhargaku"

"Jinja? Siapa nama namja itu?"

"Namanya...Omo! aku lupa menanyakan nama nya Hyung! Ottoke?!"

.

.

Dua hari rupanya cepat berlalu, tanpa terasa besok adalah hari pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dimalam terakhir sebelum Jaejoong pergi untuk tinggal di kediaman Jung bersama suaminya. Kibum memaksa untuk tidur bersama putra sulungnya.

Kibum kini sedang berbaring di samping Jaejoong yang baru saja terlelap. Kibum tanpa bosan mengusap sayang rambut hitam Jaejoong yang kini sudah mencapai pundak. Perasaan baru kemarin Kibum melahirkan namja cantik dihadapannya, baru kemarin tangannya menggendong baby mungil Joongienya dan kini baby pertamanya sudah tumbuh besar sempurna dan besok sudah akan menikah.

Kibum teringat obrolannya dengan Heechull saat calon besannya itu ketika berkunjung.

"Heechull ssi, 3 tahun kemudian saat Yunho berpulang, adakah kemungkinan Joongieku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia tidak akan pernah sempurna seperti sebelumnya. Tapi seperti diriku yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk mencapai keinginan mendiang suamiku, dia akan hidup. Jangan khawatir Kibum ssi, benar banyak yang bunuh diri atau gila tapi separuh dari kami berhasil melaluinya. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjaganya di keluarga Jung. Kau tenang saja"  
Kibum mengecup sayang kening putra sulungnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi ku mohon bertahanlah. Demi Umma, Appa dan Kyunie yang akan selalu menyanyangimu" bisiknya di sela air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Kibum mencoba menutup matanya karena hari esok adalah hari besar bagi keluarganya.  
Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah bayangan memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dan tersenyum hangat.

.

.

Pagi ini menjadi hari yang super sibuk untuk keluarga Choi. Kibum dengan sabarnya membangunkan suaminya yang semalaman tidak bisa tidur tanpa dirinya di sisinya itu akhirnya menyusul tidur dikamar Jaejoong. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang mendadak ingin tidur dengan hyungnya kini sedang sedang bergelayut manja menjadikan tangan Jaejoong sebagai gulingnya.

Setelah keduanya berhasil dibangunkan mereka berempat segera bergegas untuk membersihkan diri dan sarapan pagi bersama. Sarapan pagi yang normal seperti biasanya dengan teriakan Kibum yang memaksa putra bungsunya yang tak pernah menyukai sayuran untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Teguran dan nasehat Siwon untuk kedua putranya. Tidak lupa celotehan Kyuhyun yang kadang menarik kemarahan Kibum seperti...

"Umma sejak 2 hari yang lalu Kyunie sudah punya namjacingu"

"Mwo? Tapi Kyunie masih kelas 3 junior school belum boleh pacaran dulu ne"

"Tapi Umma..."

"Biarkan saja Bummie. Dulu kita waktu Junior School juga sudah pacaran" sela Siwon yang langsung mendapat death

glare gratis dari istrinya.

"Kyunie akan menjaga diri Umma tenang saja" sela Jaejoong mendukung Saengnya.  
Kibum mulai cemberut tidak rela bila kedua putranya nanti akan meninggalkanya.

"Umma jangan khawatir ne, sekalipun Kyunie sudah menikah nanti. Kyunie akan tetap tinggal disini. Berbeda dengan Hyung yang tak memiliki banyak pilihan, Kyunie punya banyak pilihan dan Kyunie akan memilih untuk tinggal disini"

"Jinja?"

"Ne"

Pernyataan Kyuhyun sukses menenangkan hati Kibum. Sarapan pagi itupun berlalu dengan damai seperti biasanya.

.  
Taman dalam kediaman Jung telah disulap menjadi tempat pergelaran akbar pernikahan kepala keluarga Jung yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Keluarga Jung memiliki keunikan sendiri dalam mengelola taman mereka, entah apa yang mereka lakukan tetapi semua bunga ditaman mereka selalu tumbuh dan mekar sepanjang musim. Cherry Blossom, Forsythia, Mugunghwa, Azalea bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Ditengah-tengah taman sudah berjajar dengan rapi kursi yang diduduki oleh tamu undangan. Hamparan karpet merah tergelar di tengah-tengah kursi yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Di penghujung karpet, terdapat altar pernikahan tempat pendeta berdiri dan Yunho yang kini berdiri tegap dengan balutan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh putih sempurnanya menunggu bride nya datang.

Dipenghujung karpet lainya Jaejoong berdiri dengan balutan gaun putih yang nampak elegan dan melekat pas pada tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertutup kerudung putih tipis dan kakinya mengenakan sandal hak setinggi 7 cm berjalan dengan anggun mengapit lengan Siwon disebelahnya.

Lantunan nada-nada lagu cinta dari orkestra dan beberapa bunga cerry blossom yang jatuh mengiringi langkah Jaejoong dan Siwon menuju mimbar Altar yang disaksikan oleh keluarga dan tamu. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dibalik kerudung putihnya saat melihat Yunho yang nampak gagah menunggunya di depan altar.  
Begitu keduanya sampai di depan altar, Siwon menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Keduanya saling tersenyum sebelum menghadap pendeta.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa pembuka, sang pendeta menatap Yunho, "Apakah kau, Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Choi Jaejoong sebagai istrimu dan terus bersamanya dikala suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, menjaga dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia" Yunho menjawab penuh keyakinan dan ketenangan.

Berikutnya sang pendeta menatap Jaejoong dan kembali menanyai hal yang sama, "Apakah kau, Choi Jaejoong, bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dan terus bersamanya dikala suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, menjaga dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia" Jaejoong menjawab dengan tenang dan lembut menutupi kegugupan dalam dirinya  
Pendeta itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "You may kiss your bride"

Kedua mempelai saling berhadapan. Dengan perlahan Yunho membuka kerudung yang menutup wajah bridenya. Kerudung itu terbuka menampilkan wajah namja cantik yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya, miliknya seutuhnya.  
Yunho mengagumi wajah cantik alami tanpa make up bridenya dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Yunho mendekati wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya perlahan saat Yunho mencium lembut bibirnya yang disambut tepukan riuh para keluarga dan tamu undangan.

.

.

Air mata kesedihan mengalir di pipi Minho saat menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Walaupun dia sudah belajar merelakannya tetap saja rasa sakit di hatinya tidak mau mengerti. Perlahan Minho meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa langkah kemudian seseorang menabrak kakinya.

"Aduh jatuh lagi"

Sesosok anak kecil berusia 6 tahun terjauh dan berakhir menabrak kakinya.  
Anak kecil itu mendongak keatas melihat siapakah yang ditabraknya. Anak kecil dengan kadar keimutan tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu tersenyum lima jari saat bertemu dengan wajah Minho.

"Taemin"

Seseorang yang Minho kenal sebagai Jung Leeteuk istri mendiang Jung Kangin kepala keluarga Jung sebelum Yunho.

"Umma"

Teriak anak kecil bernama Taemin itu menghapiri Leeteuk.

"Umma kan sudah bilang jangan berlarian."

"Min mau es klim Umma. Tadi Min sudah duduk tenang saat pelnikahan Yunho Jushi jadi sekalang Min mau es klim sepelti janji Umma"

"Ne. Karena baby Tae hari ini bersikap baik kajja kita ambil es krimnya"  
Mata Taemin berbinar dan tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil untuk anak berusia 6 tahun itu berlonjak senang. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut meraih tangan putranya dan mengajaknya menuju stand es krim yang sengaja disediakan di acara pernikahan ini.

Dalam gandengan Ummanya, Taemin menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah Minho yang masih menatap interaksi Umma dan Aegyanya yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya yang semula sakit beransur sembuh. Dan saat Taemin tersenyum ceria padanya dan melambaikan tangannya imut, Minho merasakan hal aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Perasaan mendebarkan itu...

"Ya Tuhan aku bukan pedofil kan?"

.

.

Junsu yang hadir bersama sang namjacingu, Hyun Joong ikut bertepuk tangan antusias saat Yunho mencium Jaejoong. Walaupun tidak menyetujui pernikahan dadakan sohibnya itu, Junsu menghormati keputusan Jaejoong dan ikut bahagia. Apalagi melihat wajah bahagia Jaejoong saat ini. Junsu bersyukur karena tak menentang keras rencana pernikahan mereka.

Tanpa Junsu sadari sepasang mata dari deretan keluarga Jung memperhatikannya dengan lembut dan pengaguman. Jung Yoochun keluarga tertua kedua setelah Yunho dan akan menggantikan Yunho bila kepala keluarga Jung itu wafat. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu Yoochun sudah menemukan Junsu yang merupakan matenya. Namun karena pemikiran sempit nya Yoochun menolak menemui Junsu dan tak berniat membawanya ke dalam daftar tragedy keluarga Jung. Yoochun juga merelakan saat Junsu memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan Hyun Joong yang merupakan sunbae nya. Karena bagi Yoochun asal Junsu bahagia dia juga akan bahagia tak peduli dirinya melemah karena hidup tanpa dukungan sang mate disisinya. Itu karena Yoochun sangat mencintai Junsu dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.  
Changmin baru dapat hadir di akhir posesi pernikahan saat Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman langsung bertepuk tangan bersama. Di antara kemeriahan itu Changmin menemukan sosok yang dua hari ini menganggu alam pikirnya. Sosok berambut ikal dan berpipi chuby itu berada diantara para keluarga Jung. Otak jenius berpikir cepat. Kesamaan Kyuhyun dengan fisik keluarga Jung lainya. Perasaan aneh yang terjadi padanya. Gambaran yang sama saat beberapa Jung mengatakanya saat mereka menemukan mate mereka. Tradisi mereka yang menjunjung tinggi kesucian hubungan cinta sampai tak diijinkan berciuman sebelum menikah.

"Ya Tuhan jangan katakan bahwa..."

.

.

Heechul menatap haru sesi pernikahan putranya dengan Jaejoong. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya dan senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya.

"Hyung apakah kau dapat melihat melalui mataku? Putra kita sudah menikah. Sesuai janjiku padamu Hyung. Aku akan mendampingi mereka menghadapi semua kehidupan singkat ini. Hyung Saranghae"  
Dan saat itu lah Heechul melihat bayangan suaminya tersenyum bahagia di sampingnya.

"Nado Saranghae, Chullie"

.  
Setelah pesta panjang yang diadakan di taman kediaman Jung. Dan serangkain posesi melelahkan lainya. Malam harinya adalah puncak dari rangkaian acara. Jaejoong dibantu para maid yang bekerja di kediaman Jung membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti gaunnya dengan jubah tidur yang terbuat dari sutra pilihan. Para maid mengantarnya sampai di depan sebuah kamar dan membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.  
Jantung Jaejoong berdebar cepat berdebar karena mengetahui siapa dibalik pintu ini dan apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana nanti. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian Jaejoong membuka pintu itu perlahan.  
Mata besar Jaejoong membulat takjub dan kagum dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ruangan itu sungguh indah. Sebuah jalan setapak terbuat dari batu marmer pilihan menghubungkan nya dengan panggung dari batu marmer ditengah kolam air yang mengapung puluhan lilin menyala di atasnya. Ditengah panggung itu terdapat bed king size dengan balutan sprey merah gelap. Beberapa pohon cerry blossom tumbuh di sekeliling kolam dan bermekaran dengan indah dan ajaibnya. Beberapa kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan menambah keindahan suasana romantis itu.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, Boo?" Tegur Yunho yang kini berada di belakangnya menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya erat.

"Yun, ini sangat indah"

"Sudah ku persiapkan sejak lama untuk malam pertama kita"

Pernyataan Yunho membuat pipi Jaejoong Yunho melepas tali di pinggang Jaejoong, melepaskan jubah yang menutupi tubuh polos istrinya. Yunho mengecup pelan tengkuk Jaejoong mengirim sentakan aneh ke seluruh membalik tubuh istrinya sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Rona pipi Jaejoong semakin lebar saat melihat dada bidang Yunho yang terlihat di balik jubah yang dikenakannya asal. Dan rona itu semakin menjadi saat Yunho menanggalkan jubahnya membuat mereka sama-sama polos. Keduanya saling mengagumi tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Yunho mengagumi tubuh indah dan mulus Boo Jae nya dan Jaejoong yang mengagumi kemanly-an tubuh suaminya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, musang bertemu doe. Perlahan Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir kissable itu pelan.

Yunho melepas ciuman itu perlahan. Memandangi wajah istrinya lembut sebelum menggendong tubuh istrinya ala bride style menuju bed King Size yang telah menunggu mereka.  
Perlahan Yunho merebahkan tubuh istrinya diatas pipi Jaejoong pelan dan mengecup kening istrinya.

"Boo, apakah kau sudah siap untuk suamimu ini?" Bisiknya pelan  
Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya anggukan kecil dengan wajah yang masih setia dengan rona merahnya.  
Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat anggukan Jaejoong yang mengizinkanya untuk menyentuhnya dengan intim. Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong. Berawal dari ciuman lembut dan beralih dengan pagutan-pagutan panas menuntut. Mengerti akan kebutuhan oksigen istrinya, Yunho melepas ciuman dibibir Jaejoong , beralih ke leher jenjang istrinya memberi tanda kepemilikan di kulit perawan istrinya.

Yunho terus memberi tanda kepemilikan dari leher, punggung, dada, perut dan paha dalam istrinya membuat Jaejoong menyerah untuk menahan desahannya.

"Yun...akh"

Yunho kembali merangkak ke atas untuk mencium bibir istrinya. Tangan satunya sibuk mengambil lube di bawah bantal. Mengeluarkannya beberapa dan membawanya ke daerah paling sensitif istrinya. Dengan lembut Yunho memasukkan satu jari kedalam hole pink virgin merasakan benda asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuatnya gelisah.

"Tenanglah Boo," bisik Yunho tetap mencumbu bibir Jaejoong, tangan satunya keluar masuk hole milik istrinya sedang satunya mengusap lembut puting dada kiri istrinya.

Yunho menambahkan digit jari ke dalam hole Jaejoong menjadi dua jari dan Tiga jari. Jaejoong yang awalnya menjerit sakit kini mendesah saat tusukan jari Yunho mengenai sweetspot miliknya.  
Setelah merasa cukup mempersiapkan istrinya. Tangan yang tadi memainkan puting istrinya beralih membelai juniornya yang sudah hard semakin tegang dan panjang.

"Bersiaplah, Boo. Aku datang"  
Yunho mencabut jari dari hole milik istrinya pelan dan menggantinya dengan junior miliknya. Yunho mencoba merasuki tubuh Jaejoong selembut mungkin. Namun ukuruan junior Yunho lebih besar dari 3 jari miliknya membuat Jaejoong tetap menjerit.

"Yun...Akh..."

"Sst.."  
Yunho berhenti memberi kesempatan Jaejoong menyesuaikan keberadaan Juniornya di dalam tubuhnya. Yunho mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk mata istrinya dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"Boo beritahu Yunnie mu ini bila kau sudah siap"

"Ne sekarang aku sudah siap Yun"

Perlahan Yunho menggerakkan juniornya dengan lembut. Manariknya hingga tersisa kepalanya dan kembali memasukkannya dengan pelan dan tegas.

"Akh..Yun..."

"Boo, sempit sekali. Ketat dan nikmat.."  
Gerakan lembut itu berubah menjadi lebih tegas dan panas. Yunho terus menghujam sweetspot yang sudah ditemukannya dengan sodokan kuat dan dalam. Membuat Jaejoong terus menjerit memanggil nama suaminya.

"Yun..aku...aku.. Yunnie!"  
Jaejoong menyemburkan sperma pertamanya membasahi perut dan dada keduanya. Yunho merasakan Juniornya yang dijepit nikmat dinding hole istrinya menyusul klimaks.

"Boo!" Sperma Yunho menyembur deras ke dalam tubuh istrinya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Tidurlah Boo" bisiknya sambil mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong yang kelelahan akibat aktifitas panas mereka menutup matanya perlahan. Tanpa melepaskan Juniornya dari dalam tubuh istrinya Yunho menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal. Yunho mendekap tubuh istrinya yang mulai terlelap.

"Akhirnya, kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya Boo. Bidadari milikku"

TBC

Anyeong, Chapter 4 sudah selesai. Terima kasih buat para readers, yang kasih review, yang fav dan follow cerita ini#bow. Mian mengenai typo di chap sebelumnya terutama mengenai marga keluarga Jaejoong. Author sudah mengeditnya ^^Karena bulan ramadhan telah tiba Author tetap berusaha update tapi memotong adegan NC bila ada. Nc di chap ini sangat penting jadi tidak dipotong makanya diupdate cepet sebelum bulan Ramadhan tiba. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayakan ^^.

Ditunggu review dan sarannya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie


	5. Chapter 5

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance& Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae,Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendapati istrinya tertidur di kamar Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya memeluk erat salah satu koleksi boneka gajah putra sulung mereka.  
Siwon mengerti istrinya yang memang belum merelakan Jaejoong menikah. Perlahan Siwon meraih Kibum dalam gendongan membawanya ke kamar mereka sendiri. Siwon berjalan pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan istrinya. Begitu sampai dikamar mereka, Siwon merebahkan tubuh istrinya lembut. Siwon mematikan lampu kamar dan tidur disamping istrinya , mengambil selimut menyelimuti keduanya. Siwon kembali tersenyum saat istrinya menyusup ke dadanya mencari kehangatan tambahan dan dengan suka rela Siwon mendekapnya.

"Siwonie Hyung" Bisik Kibum tetap dengan mata tertutupnya.

"Ne, Hyung disini Bummie"

"Kenapa kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidakkah Hyung merasa sepi tanpa Joongie disini"

"Ditakdirkan memiliki dua putra, yang satu cantik dan satunya manis membuat Hyung sudah bersiap sejak dulu untuk merelakan mereka dibawa suami mereka masing-masing. Dari awal Hyung sudah bisa menebak mereka akan memiliki suami bukan istri"

"Aku juga tak mengerti Hyung, padahal waktu hamil aku membayangkan memiliki putra manly seperti Appanya"

"Sudahlah. Hyung tak bisa membayangkan tubuh Joongie dan Kyunie tiba-tiba menjadi manly. Kajja kita harus tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut"

" Kyunie, apakah sudah tidur"

" Ne. Seperti biasa telelap bersama psp di tangannya"

"Hyung, saranghae"

"Ne, nado saranghae"  
Kibum tak berbicara lagi setelah itu. Nafasnya mengalir teratur pertanda bahwa ia telah kembali tidur. Begitu memastikan istrinya terlelap, Siwon menutup matanya perlahan menyusul tidur istrinya.

.  
Mirotic club. Sebuah klub malam kalangan jetset korea selatan yang terletak di tengah kota. Klub yang terkenal dengan music, sexy dancer, variasi wine kelas A dan jangan lupakan yeoja cantik dan namja manis pilihan sebagai teman minum.

Disalah satu ruang VVIP yang disediakan pengelola club. Yunho sedang duduk tenang di temani Ahra, yeoja sexy dengan pakaian minim yang menemaninya minum.

"Apa yang kepala Jung lakukan disini dimalam pernikahannya?" Ahra bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat sensual mungkin.

"Meminum wine favoritku"

"Apakah istrimu tak berhasil memuaskanmu sehingga kau mencari hiburan disini"  
Ahra kini mulai berani memainkan jari tangannya di dada bidang Yunho yang berbalut kemeja hitam. Dan dengan sigap Yunho menangkap tangannya tangan Ahra yang mulai bermain didaerah berbahaya. Namun Ahra malah tersenyum senang karena kini Yunho menggenggam tangannya tanpa menyadari perubahan mata Yunho.

"Aku kemari karena haus dan tak ingin menyakiti istriku seperti ini" bisik Yunho dengan suara khas yang aneh.  
Saat itulah Ahra merasakan rasa sakit dan perih diujung jarinya seolah darahnya tersedot melalui pori-pori jari tangannya. Mata Ahra membulat takut yang sempurna saat melihat mata Yunho yang kini berwarna merah darah. Tidak ada warna bola mata raven atau putih disana, tapi warna merah darah menyelimuti semua bagian mata Yunho.

"Aaaak!"  
Jeritan Ahra membahana di ruangan kedap suara dan tanpa kemera itu. Yunho menangkap tubuh Ahra sebelum menyentuh lantai karena pingsan. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Ahra dan membaringkannya nyaman di sofa empuk itu. Yunho memperhatikan wajah mangsanya yang kini nampak pucat kekurangan darah . Setelah merapikan kemeja dan mengambil jas nya Yunho berjalan keluar ruangan. Yunho berhenti di depan pintu menemui Shin dong yang telah menunggunya.

"Seperti biasa bawa dia ke rumah sakit dan pastikan dia mendapat perawatan terbaik."

"Baik Yunho ssi"

Yunho kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sering dikunjunginya saat mencari mangsa. Ya Yunho memang berbeda. Bila para Jung lainya hanya cukup dengan menyerap sari kehidupan tanaman, dirinya harus bertahan hidup dengan menyerap darah manusia untuk memberi makan darah dalam tubuhnya yang hidup.

.  
Jiyong duduk terdiam di ruang pribadinya di kediaman Kwon. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menganjal pikirannya. Kejadian itu berawal saat posesi pesta pernikahan berakhir, Jiyong sengaja menemui Yunho untuk membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Jaejoong sebagai Nyonya besar Jung dan kewajibannya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya bila Jaejoong berhenti sekolah agar lebih fokus mendampingimu"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengambil kebebasannya dengan menikahinya Jiyong ssi, dan aku tak ingin menambahnya dengan merebut apa yang menjadi haknya. Usia istriku masih 17 tahun jadi biarkan dia menyelesaikan pendidikannya"

"Tapi Yunho ..."

"Jiyong ssi."

Jiyong terdiam saat mendengar suara Yunho yang mulai berubah serak, terlebih dengan mata Yunho yang merah penuh dan hawa yang mendadak dingin tak nyaman.

"Aku sudah berulang kali memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mencampuri keputusannku, kau tahu kesabaranku sangat terbatas. Semua mengenai keluarga ini adalah bagian dari hidupku dan aku akan menjaga mereka. Aku tak selemah kepala Jung terdahulu, kami memang berhutang budi kepada keluarga Kwon tapi kalian tidak semesthinya mengatur keinginan kami."

Setelah mengatakan itu mata Yunho beransur normal dan Yunho sedikit terkejut tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jiyong dengan tetap mencoba memasang wajah datarnya.

Dan saat itulah Jiyong menyadari bahwa Yunho berbeda dengan para Jung lainya. Dalam buku harian keluarga Kwon terdahulu yang bertemu dengan ke 23 Jung pertama saat kedatangan mereka. Jung Ji Sub yang merupakan kepala keluarga Jung pada masa itu mengatakan bahwa hanya ada satu orang di bangsa Ethania yang sangat berbeda dan sangat kuat yang melindungi mereka. Orang itu adalah Raja Ethania. Berbeda dengan bangsa Ethania kebanyakan Sang Raja tidak meninggal di usia 30 tahun. Sang Raja bertahan disosoknya yang berusia 30 tahun dan melindungi mereka sejak bangsa itu diciptakan. Sang Raja tidak menyerap sari kehidupan tumbuhan tetapi menyerap darah makhluk hidup untuk bertahan hidup. Menyerahkan darah untuk Raja Ethania adalah suatu kehormatan besar pada masa itu.

Sang Raja telah meninggal saat terjadi perang besar demi menghidupkan 23 keluarga Jung dan Raja tidak memiliki keturunan. Tapi Yunho memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Raja Ethania yang diceritakan Jung Ji Sub di buku harian keluarganya. Jiyong ingat bahwa tak sekalipun dirinya melihat Yunho menyerap sari tumbuhan. Dan beberapa kejadian aneh semenjak Yunho kecil. Banyak para pengasuh yang menjaganya pingsan kehilangan banyak darah.  
Jiyong mengusap wajahnya kasar, mencoba memecahkan mystery itu.

"Yunho, siapakah sebenarnya dia?"

.

.

Hal pertama kali Jaejoong lihat saat membuka matanya adalah hamparan langit biru dan awan putih seperti kapas beterbangan. Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam rumah kaca yang sangat luas. Dirinya masih terbaring di bed king size dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuh polosnya Wajahnya merona parah saat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

"Boo" sapa Yunho yang kini sudah duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Yunie...?"

Jaejoong memandang heran suaminya yang sudah rapi dengan celana dan kemeja hitam. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan istrinya Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Ada beberapa urusan penting yang harus di selesaikan. Tapi kini sudah selesai. Kita berdua memiliki waktu seharian untuk bersama. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu Boo"

"Ne"

Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya, lilin yang semalam menerangi tempat itu sudah padam tapi tetap mengapung rapi diatas kolam. Bunga cerry yang masih bermekaran di sekeliling kolam menambah keindahan pagi.

"Apakah ini kamar kita?"

"Ani, ini adalah tempat spesialku sejak kecil. Aku sering berkunjung disini atau tidur disini. Dan tempat ini akan menjadi milikmu bila kau menyukainya."

"Aku ingin memilikinya bila Yunie juga memilkinya"

"Ne milik kita berdua, Boo apakah masih sakit? Aku melihat ada darah..."

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi"

"Mianhae, Boo"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat bahagia karena Yunie yang melakukannya" dan pipi Jaejoong kembali merona saat mengatakannya.

"Kajja kita ke kamar. Setelah membersihkan diri akan kuajak dirimu ke suatu tempat"  
Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus selimut tebal dalam gendongan ala bride style. Berjalan sedikit cepat namun tetap membuat istrinya nyaman dalam gendongannya. Di depan ruangan itu dua maid membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Digendong dalam keadaan seperti itu dan beberapa maid yang mengikuti mereka membuat Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang suaminya. Sedangkan Yunho tetap kokoh membawa tubuh istrinya menyusuri koridor kediaman Jung.

.

.

Yoochun sedang menikmati tidur paginya yang nyaman saat sebuah tangan berulang kali memukul pipinya, menarik wajahnya dan mengetuk pelan keningnya yang memang memiliki lebar diatas rata-rata.

"Minie!" teriak nya sambil duduk setelah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Si Evil yang satu ini.

"Apa Mau mu?" Yoochun menatap tajam namja jangkung yang kini duduk tanpa berdosa di hadapannya yang entah sudah berapa kali berhasil membobol keamanan Kediaman Jung dan menyusup ke kamarnya.

"Kau tahukan bahwa ini adalah hari minggu?"

"Karena ini hari minggu Hyung aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Aku berjanji mengajak namjacingu ke Sea World hari ini. Kau tahu Hyung aku tidak tahu namanya apalagi dimana rumahnya"

Dahi lebar Yoochun berkerut mendengar pengakuan super aneh Changmin.

"Kalau kau saja yang namjacingunya tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu hn?! Lagipula salahmu sendiri main pungut namja dijalan dan dijadikan kekasih"

"Hyung, kemarin namjacinguku hadir dipernikahan Yunho Hyung. Dia berada di barisan keluarga dan besan Jung. Hyung tahu aku tidak hafal semua wajah keluargamu, apakah dikeluarga Jung ada namja manis yang memiliki rambut ikal dan berpipi chubby. Dia masih duduk di bangku Junior School." Changmin menatap penuh harap ke arah Yoochun begitu selesai menjelaskan ciri-ciri namjacingunya. Merasa iba dengan tatapan Changmin seperti puppy yang tidak diberi makan berhari-hari itu, akhirnya Yoochun mulai mengingat siapa saja yang duduk di barisan keluarga dan Besan Jung.

"Tidak ada dikeluarga Jung yang berambut ikal tapi kemarin memang ada namja manis sesuai dengan ciri-ciri itu. Namanya Choi Kyuhyun, dia adalah adik Jaejoong. Kau pasti dapat menemukannya di kediaman Choi"

"Dia seorang Choi?Bukan Jung?"

"Ne, setahuku dia benar-benar putra dari Choi Siwon."

"Ini aneh Hyung, kau tahukan sentuhan kulitku sangat sensitive. Aku bisa membedakan perbedaan kulit anggota keluarga Jung atau bukan. Bagiku kulit kalian berbeda. Kulit kalian lebih dingin dari manusia biasa. Dan saat aku memegang tangannya waktu itu….awalnya memang aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya tapi saat kemarin aku melihatnya diantara keluarga Jung aku baru menyadarinya. Dia adalah seorang Jung, Hyung"

"Jangan bicara ngawur Minie. Aku sudah memberitahu dimana namjacingumu sekarang pergi sana!"

"Ne. Gumawo Hyung!"

Changmin melompat dari tempat tidur Yoochun dan berlari cepat tanpa menutup pintu.

"Aish anak itu" guman Yoochun pasrah sembari berjalan menutup pintu.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pasangan pengantin baru ini kini sedang berada di dalam ruang kamar milik Yunho yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi milik mereka berdua. Sebuah ruangan dengan desain elegant dengan thema warna hitam dan putih. Ruangan itu terbagi menjadi 5 wilayah. Wilayah utama terdiri dari bed king size, Televisi di seberang bed lengkap dengan home theater dan koleksi kaset lagu-lagu classic milik Yunho, telepon dan meja tempat beberapa foto terpajang. Wilayah kedua adalah ruang kerja Yunho. Meja besar dan kursi lengkap dengan computer dan beberapa lemari buku. Terdapat Grand piano disudut ruangan itu. Wilayah ketiga adalah kamar mandi dengan bak mandi yang sangat luas lengkap dengan peralatan mandi. Wilayah Keempat adalah sebuah kamar berisi beberapa lemari tempat menyimpan koleksi baju, sepatu, tas dan aksesoris lainnya. Dan terakhir adalah balkon kamar yang terdapat sebuah meja dan dua kursi yang langsung menghadap kearah taman dalam keluarga Jung dimana terpampang pemandangan berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh ditaman itu .

Setelah menunggu istrinya membersihkan diri, Yunho meminta maid membawakan sarapan untuk istrinya. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di balkon. Dengan sabar Yunho menunggui Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Yunho telah mengatakan padanya bahwa hari ini mereka tidak sarapan pagi bersama dengan para Jung lainnya. Hari ini adalah hari bebas bagi keduanya.

"Yunie, kau tidak makan?"

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Ani. Aku masih sangat kenyang. Makanlah yang banyak. Karena kita tidak berbulan madu, aku berniat membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Ne"

Jaejoong kembali memakan pancake dihadapanya. Jaejoong memang sangat lapar sehingga memakan pancake itu dengan lahap. Yunho tersenyum lembut saat melihat fla di pipi Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho mengambil tisu dan mengusapnya lembut membuat Jaejoong merona. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang dan akhirnya Yunho menganbil kesempatan itu untuk mengecup bibir istrinya. Dengan latar belakang pemandangan bunga cerry, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam ciuman lembut.

TBC

Anyeong, Author Update kilat chapter ke 5. Terima kasih buat para readers, yang review dan kasih semangat, yang fav dan follow cerita ini.

Mian bila masih banyak yang bingung mengenai fic ini, terutama karakter Changmin. Walaupun Changmin sangat dekat dengan para Jung dan bekerja di Jung Corp tapi Changmin bukan seorang Jung. Jadi tentu saja hubungan Changkyu bukan sesama Jung. Cerita ini memang cerita Yaoi jadi mian bila karakter Yeoja disini hampir tidak ada. Tapi bila ada yang menginginkan ada pasangan normal disini bisa request karena masih ada beberapa karakter Jung yang belum muncul. Yang minta Yoosu dan Changkyu moment sabar ya mungkin chap depan, chap ini author masih focus dengan pasangan pengantin baru^^.

Ditunggu Review dan sarannya ne

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	6. Chapter 6

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance& Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae,Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sangat mudah menemukan kediaman keluarga Choi. Keluarga itu termasuk keluarga terpandang yang terkenal dengan kesederhanaan dan jiwa sosial tinggi. Dan disinilah Changmin duduk di hadapan pasangan keluarga Choi di ruang keluarga mereka. Awalnya Changmin disambut ramah oleh Kibum yang membukakan pintu untuknya, tapi wajah lembutnya itu berubah seram seperti induk ayam yang siap mematuk kepalanya saat Changmin menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Jadi kau adalah namjacingu Kyunieku?"

"Ne..."

Brak! Kibum menggebrak meja di depanya membuat Changmin terlonjak.

"Tega sekali kau memacari Kyunieku, kau tahu usianya baru 14 tahun?!"

"14 tahun usia yang cukup dewasa Kibum ssi. Lagipula Kyu lah yang menembakku terlebih dahulu"

"Kyunie tidak seperti itu. Pasti kau yang meracuni pikiran polosnya!"

"Bummie, tenanglah" Siwon yang berada disampingnya mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang memang bisa segalak macan betina bila menyangkut kedua putra mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan keributan itu. Ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan piyama dengan gambar psp (?) Tangan kanannya memegang psp dan tangan kirinya mengucek matanya yang enggan dibuka. Jangan lupakan rambut ikalnya yang berantakan dan beberapa berdiri ke segala arah itu. Benar-benar sosok yang membuat Changmin menelan ludah paksa akibat ulah namjacingunya yang tak akan pernah mengakui keimutan dirinya itu.

Tatapan kagum itu berubah menjadi horor saat Kyuhyun yang masih setengah tidur itu menghampirinya, duduk di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Changmin dan kembali tidur. Kibum semakin tak dapat mengendalikan kemarahannya melihat adegan didepannya. Kibum sudah bersiap menerkam Changmin. Beruntung Siwon dapat mencegahnya.

.

.

Siwon menunggui istrinya yang kini sedang memakan ramyun dengan extra cabai di meja makan sambil terus menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Bummie, Changmin hanya akan mengajaknya ke Sea World bukan menculikya."

"Aku tetap tak mempercayai namja jangkung itu Hyung"

"Kita mengenal Kyunie dengan baik. Dia bisa menjaga diri. Berkat didikanmu dia bisa berubah evil bila terdesak"

"Hyung !"

"Harusnya kita memberi kesempatan kepada Kyunie. Dengan penyakit yang diderita Kyunie kita tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan. Yang dapat kita lakukan adalah membuat hidupnya bahagia. Dan bila keberadaan Changmin dapat membuatnya bahagia, kita harus mendukungnya. Lagi pula ada seseorang yang selalu menjaganya bila kita sedang tidak bersamanya adalah sebuah keuntungan."

"Aku percaya Hyung, kyunie kita akan sembuh. Aku tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga ini bila kita sampai kehilangan dirinya"

"Sst" Siwon mengusap pipi Kibum yang akan selalu basah dengar air mata bila mengingat nasib putra bungsu mereka.

"Kita akan usahakan yang terbaik ne, Kyunie tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita"

.

.

Junsu sudah siap dengan sepatu olah raga, celana training, kaos putih dan jaket bergambar dolphin. Setiap minggu dirinya dan Hyun Joong akan berlari bersama. Dan seperti hari minggu sebelumnya Junsu menunggu Hyun Joong dihalaman rumahnya sambil bermain ayunan.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian sang namjacingu datang tetapi tidak mengenakan pakaian olah raganya. Hyung Joong datang dengan pakaian sedikit fomal. Celana jeans dan kemeja.

"Hyung, apa hari ini kita tidak berlari pagi? Harusnya Hyung mengabariku lebih awal."

"Mianhae"

Junsu mendapati gelagat namjacingu nya yang sedikit aneh. Tidak biasanya Hyun Joong terlihat gugup hanya gara-gara membatalkan acara mingguan mereka.

"Hyung, waeyo?"

"Suie, Mian Hyung mengatakan ini begitu mendadak padamu. Sebelum kita memulai hubungan ini kita pernah berjanji akan berpisah setelah kita menemukan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai. Sebenarnya sudah dua bulan ini Hyung dekat dengan seseorang. Tapi Hyung begitu egois tak ingin melepaskan kalian berdua. Disatu sisi Hyung merasa nyaman bersama orang itu dan di sisi lainya Hyung masih mengharapkanmu. Tapi semalam kami bertengkar hebat dan tanpa sengaja dia terjatuh dari tangga. Saat ini dia sedang kritis dirumah sakit. Kini Hyung sadar bahwa Hyung tak bisa kehilangan dirinya. Hyung ..."

"Sangat mencintainya"

"Mianhae Suie. Hyung tidak bisa bersamamu lagi"

"Gwaenchanayo...aku mengerti. Karena aku sudah merelakan Hyung dengannya. Hyung harus berjanji akan bahagia"

"Suie..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Hyung. Berbahagialah dengan kekasihmu"

"Gumawo Suie, Gumawo..."

Hyun Joong memeluk Junsu erat sambil terus membisikkan ucapan terima kasih. Dan setelah itu keduanya tersenyum sebelum Hyun Joong pamit dan perlahan meninggalkan Junsu.

Junsu memandangi namja yang kini menjadi mantan namjacingunya itu. Sejak awal dirinya memang tidak dapat membalas perasaan Hyun Joong dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi Hyun Joong selalu sabar menunggu. Junsu tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Hyun Joong bila akhirnya Hyung Joong menemukan seseorang yang bisa membalas cintanya. Hyun Joong pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tak dapat mencintainya sekeras apapun mencoba. Bahkan selama berpacaran dirinya tak pernah mengijinkan Hyun Joong mencium bibirnya. Junsu juga tak begitu mengerti, Junsu hanya merasa bahwa hal itu sangat salah.

.

.

Junsu tetap berlari pagi walau tanpa Hyung Joong menemaninya. Lagipula menyibukkan diri dengan berlari dapat membantunya melupakan kesepian dan kekosongan hatinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Padahal Junsu masih memiliki orang tua yang selalu memperhatikan dan menyayanginya. Ada Jaejoong sohibya yang tak pernah meninggalkannya. Di sekolah dirinya juga memiliki teman segudang banyaknya. Tapi Junsu tetap merasa ada yang kurang pada hidupnya yang serba kecukupan itu.

Tring ! sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti berlari. Secara reflek dirinya meraba dadanya dan mendapati bahwa kalung miliknya sudah tidak ada dilehernya. Perlahan Junsu berbalik dan tersenyum saat melihat kalung miliknya yang berada di tengah jalan.

Junsu sedang berjongkok mengambil kalung berliontin dolphin itu saat sebuah mobil yang berjalan cepat berbelok di jalan tempat Junsu berada. Kejadian itu bergitu cepat dan saat Junsu tersadar, mobil itu sudah berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Brak!

Junsu tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Begitu membuka matanya, dirinya sudah berada di trotoar jalan. Itu sungguh aneh karena Junsu tidak merasa menghindar atau seseorang mendorong tubuhnya. Bahkan Junsu tidak merasa menggeser tubuhnya. Tapi kenapa dirinya dapat berpindah? Perlahan Junsu menoleh ke tengah jalan dan mendapati seseorang tergeletak disana menggantikan dirinya. Sementara sang pelaku tabrakan itu ketakutan mendapati korbanya terluka sangat parah dan melarikan diri meninggalkan Junsu bersama penolongnya di jalan yang sangat sepi itu.

Junsu berlari menghampiri tubuh itu. Lukanya begitu parah. Banyak darah mengalir terutama bagian kepala dan hidung.

"Hey bertahanlah aku akan ..."

Deg

Jantung Junsu berdesir aneh saat melihat wajah orang itu dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Lalu perasaan bahagia yang tiba-tiba menyentuh hatinya. Seolah hatinya telah menemukan bagian yang lama hilang. Namun perasaan bahagia itu berubah menjadi kepanikan saat melihat keadaan namja di depannya.

"Sstt jangan panik ne" bisik namja yang menolong Junsu. Pandangan matanya beredar mencari sesuatu dan tersenyum saat menemukannya.

"Hey Duck Butt, bisa bantu aku mendekati pohon maple besar itu?"

Duck Butt?! Junsu tentu tersinggung dengan panggilan itu tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk tetap berkepala dingin.

"Pohon Maple ? Untuk apa? Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah ambulans!"

"Ani, aku hanya butuh pohon itu sekarang percayalah. Jadi cepatlah bawa aku kesana"

Junsu masih bingung terbukti dengan kerutan banyak didahinya. Namun tetap saja Junsu membantu namja itu berdiri. Memapah tubuh namja yang berat itu mendekati pohon itu. Tubuh kecilnya berhasil membawa namja itu dan membaringkanya di badan pohon maple yang dimaksud.

Yang terjadi kemudian sungguh membuat mata Junsu melebar sempurna. Namja itu meletakkan tangannya di badan pohon dan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya pohon itu layu kering sedangkan luka-luka yang berada di tubuh namja itu beransur pulih. Semua luka gores menghilang dan darah yang mengalir kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Namja itu pulih total seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa padanya.

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan sarapanya Yunho membawanya ke tempat yang dijanjikannya. Yunho menggandeng tangan istrinya menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan taman dalam kediaman Jung dengan danau buatan yang terletak tepat disebelah Kediaman para Jung.

"Apakah dirimu dapat berenang?" tanya Yunho begitu keduanya sampai di tepi Danau. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui jawabanya tetapi Yunho tetap ingin memastikannya.

"Ne."

"Kita akan terjun ke bawah. Percayalah kepadaku"

"Aku percaya padamu"

Byur

Keduanya melompat kedalam Danau. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho yang berenang ke sisi tengah danau dan menyelam semakin dalam ke dasar danau yang memiliki kedalaman 4 meter itu. Yunho sudah sampai didasar danau menunggu istrinya. Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong begitu namja cantik itu berada didekatnya. Memeluk tubuhnya protektif sebelum tangannya menyentuh symbol lambang keluarga Jung yang berada didasar danau. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah goncangan besar di dalam danau. Pusaran angin besar menerpa tubuh keduanya. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh suaminya sangat erat sebelum semuanya berkilau putih menyilaukan mata.

Saat Jaejoong membuka mata doenya dirinya berada di hamparan bunga liar yang bermekaran. Langit cerah yang begitu jingga dan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

"Boo, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong mendapati suaminya duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Ne. aku tidak apa-apa Yunnie"

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Jaejoong tak dapat menahan kepalanya untuk tidak berputar mengagumi keindahan tempat yang dipijaknya saat ini. Mereka sedang berada disebuah lembah bunga dan air terjun diantara hamparan bunga beraneka warna dan rupa. Jaejoong tak dapat menyebutkan nama-nama bunga itu seolah mereka memang berasal dari semua tempat di belahan dunia. Kupu-kupu beraneka ragam beterbangan mengintari mereka berdua. Dan di dahan pepohonan bertenger berbagai burung yang memiliki bulu indah seperti pelangi dan bernyanyi dengan merdunya.

"Sangat indah bukan?"

"Ne, sangat indah. Kita dimana Yun?"

"Aku juga kurang mengerti tapi aku menyebutnya Eden. Aku menemukannya saat tanpa sengaja saat aku mencoba bunuh diri saat usiaku 10 tahun"

"Yun…"

"Saat itu aku sedang ketakutan Boo. Sangat takut bahwa aku sangat berbeda dengan keluargaku. Dengan para Jung. Sehari sebelum pernikahan Jiyong sudah menceritakan padamu tentang sejarah keluarga Jung dan asal kami. Matamu berbinar mendengar cerita itu seakan itu adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan. "

"Itu karena aku sangat bahagia dapat mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirimu Yun"

"Tapi aku berbeda dengan mereka. Aku berbeda dengan para saudaraku. Darahku berbeda dengan mereka"

Yunho mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dan dengan gerakan yang cepat menggores kasar telapak tangannya.

"Yunie!"

Jaejoong menjerit melihat suaminya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong reflek menyobek kemeja yang dikenakannya, meraih tangan Yunho berniat ingin membalut tangannya. Namun yang ditemukan Jaejoong adalah darah yang bergerak liar seolah mereka hidup.

"Darahku hidup dan mereka bisa bergerak seolah mereka memiliki tubuh. Dan tentu saja mereka membutuhkan makanan. Darah makhluk hidup adalah makanan mereka"

"Mereka…"

"Mereka lebih dari satu. Aku dapat mendengar suara mereka."

"Apakah mereka membahayakanmu?"

"Mereka bagian dari diriku Boo, harusnya kau bertanya Apakah aku membahayakanmu"

"Kau tidak akan pernah membahayakan diriku Yunnie. Kau selalu ingin melindungiku"

"Mianhae Boo, karena monster seperti diriku …"

"Bila berada berada disisi Monster membuatku sangat bahagia, aku akan menolak setiap ksatria yang ingin menolongku."

Jaejoong meraih wajah Yunho, menangkup nya dalan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli Yunie. Apapun atau siapapun dirimu, kita tetap akan menjadi suami istri yang saling mencintai"

Yunho membalas meraih wajah Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang tak terluka. Menyatukan kening mereka dan saling menutup mata.

"Boo, Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

.

.

Junsu memandang namja yang mengaku bernama Jung Yoochun yang kini sedang duduk dihadapannya. Tentu saja Junsu sempat menjerit mengeluarkan suara lumba-lumba khas miliknya saat nama Jung keluar dari bibir Yoochun. Hal itu benar-benar adalah karma baginya. Perasaan satu bulan yang lalu dirinya berharap bahwa namja yang ditaksir Jaejoong bukanlah seorang Jung tapi dirinya sendiri malah mendapatkan seorang Jung yang kini sangat menarik hatinya

Paska kejadian ajaib itu, Junsu menyeret Yoochun berlari meninggalkan pohon kramat yang rupanya dilindungi pemerintah kota itu. Takut warga memergoki mereka merusak pohon. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di sebuah kafe tempat Jaejoong berkerja part time. Walaupun Jaejoong sudah tidak bekerja di kafe, tempat itu tetap menjadi favorit Junsu.

"Yoochun ssi, apakah semua keluarga Jung dapat melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Ne"

"Ya Tuhan, aku mulai khawatir dengan nasib para pohon dan bunga sekarang"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka tidak mati sepenuhnya. Beberapa hari kemudian mereka akan tumbuh lebih segar dan lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Itulah rahasia kenapa bunga di kediaman Jung dapat mekar sepanjang musim"

"Walaupun aku masih bingung tentang bagaimana kau menyelamatkaku…Gumawo, Yoochun ssi sudah menyelamatkanku"

"Gwaenchanayo, aku lah yang bersyukur karena kau baik-baik saja" Yoochun mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum lembut yang tentu saja langsung membuat Junsu salah tingkah.

"Yak Yoochun ssi, jangan berbicara sambil mengumbar senyum seperti itu!"

.

.

Setelah disiksa Kyuhyun dengan berkeliling Sea World dan melihat beberapa atraksi penyelam dengan para hewan dasar laut itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengijinkannya memenuhi kebutuhan pokoknya aka mengisi perutnya yang sudah bersenandung riang. Kini keduanya berada di restaurant langganan Changmin. Lihatlah pasangan beda tapi nyata ini menghabiskan date yang seharusnya diisi dengan hal-hal romantic tapi mereka malah sibuk dengan kebutuhan masing-masing. Changmin yang terus semangat menyantap makanan didepannya, tanpa menghiraukan tumpukan piring sudah menggunung disampingnya. Beruntunglah gaji Changmin di Jung Corp sangat besar sehingga mampu memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya yang luar biasa itu. Disisi seberang meja Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memainkan psp nya tanpa menentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Satu jam kemudian Changmin yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya terpaksa menyuapi namja berpipi chubby itu. Dirinya sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Kibum akan menjaga putranya dengan baik. Bila Changmin tak menyuapi nya ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan saat diantarnya ke kediaman Choi. Hell No. Changmin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kibum pasti akan mencincang tubuhnya penuh suka cita.

Changmin dengan sabar menyuapi Kyuhyun. Yaah walaupun beberapa sendok lari ke mulutnya sendiri. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengemut makanan dimulutnya tak cepat-cepat mengunyah dan menelannya karena keasikan memainkan game. Seperti saat ini, Changmin yang kekenyangan akhirnya tertidur karena menunggu Kyuhyun menelan makanannya. Tertidur sangat pulas sehingga tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah selesai bermain psp dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi stuktur wajah Changmin. Tanpa melepaskan senyuman di bibirnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin dan mengecup pelan pipi **mate** nya.

TBC

Anyeong, Author kembali dengan chap 6 ^^. Semoga tidak bosan dengan ceritanya yang semakin aneh. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang review, fav dan follow fic ini. Dukungan kalian membuat Author semangat untuk terus update.

Mian bila pairing nya kebanyakan, itu karena author menyukai mereka semua dan pastinya author akan selalu memasukkan pair itu di setiap fic yang dibikin author.

Ditunggu review nya

Gamsahamida


	7. Chapter 7

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menyusuri tempat yang disebutnya Eden itu. Menemui setiap kejaiban yang disuguhkan tempat itu. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu saat sepasang burung merpati berwarna biru muda memasangkan sebuah mahkota dari anyaman berbagai bunga padanya. Kelopak bunga cerry yang terus menghujani tempat itu seolah tak akan pernah habis teranggas. Dan dari semua keajaiban itu ada sesuatu yang membuat matanya tak berkedip. Dinding tebing yang berada diseberang air terjun terbuat dari batu sebening air. Dan didalam dinding tebing itu terlukis sebuah sosok yang nyata. Seperti benar-benar ada orang yang berada di dalam dinding tebing. Yang membuat Jaejoong sangat heran adalah wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Yeoja berambut hitam dan panjang itu yang mengenakan gaun serba putih dan terdapat sebuah mahkota kristal diatas kepalanya.

"Yunie, dia sangat mirip denganku"

"Ne, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu ku kira kau adalah dirinya. Tapi aku tahu kalian berbeda. Karena ketika memandang wajahnya aku tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Perasaan yang menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah bagian dari jiwaku. Satu-satunya **mate** milikku. Bidadari ku"

"Lalu siapa dia Yun?"

"Teoriku. Keluarga Jung pertama kali menginjakan kaki di dunia ini adalah di tanah yang kini dibangun sebagai kediaman Jung. Kami keluarga Jung pasti tak akan pergi jauh dari tempat yang kami yakini sebagai penghubung dengan dunia kami, bangsa Ethania. Tempat ini, Eden adalah perbatasan antara dunia kita dengan dunia tempat dulu bangsa Ethania pernah membangun peradaban. Dan wanita ini adalah Ratu Ethania yang mengorbankan dirinya demi menyegel portal penghubung dua dunia."

"Kami sangat serupa Yun" bisik Jaejoong kagum.

"Tidak, bagiku kau lebih mempesona" pernyataan jujur yang tentu saja membuat pipi Jaejoong merona.

"Boo, aku menyukai saat kau merona untukku"

"Yunie..."

Yunho tersenyum sebelum memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya itu dan mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa keduanya sadari sosok yang berada di dalam dinding memandang pasangan itu dan tersenyum hangat.

.  
Jaejoong baru saja memasuki kamarnya bersama Yunho setelah selama tiga jam bersama Heechul. Sang Umma mertuanya itu menjelaskan dan menunjukkan secara detail seluruh bagian kediaman Jung. Memperkenalkannya kepada pegawai yang bekerja di kediaman Jung. Heechul juga memberinya agenda yang beisi daftar kegiatan keluarga Jung yang secara rutin dikerjakan bersama dan beberapa hal yang perlu dipelajarinya sebagai Nyonya besar Jung.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan menganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur, Jaejoong menyusul Yunho yang sedang bersandar di ranjang mereka.

"Apa kau menyukai isi almari bajumu Boo?"

"Yun, hampir setengahnya bukan milikku"

"Ani, mereka milikmu. Umma yang memilihkannya untukmu. Umma juga sempat menyiapkan selusin lingrei untukmu. Tapi aku berhasil mencegahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirimu sudah sangat sexy tanpa lingrei sekalipun"

Membayangkan dirinya memakai lingrei dan menggoda suaminya ... Ya Tuhan pasti itu sangat memalukan.

"Apakah istriku sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang nakal karena wajahnya kini begitu merah"  
"A..ani"  
"Jinja?"  
"N..ne"  
Tak ingin menggoda istrinya lebih lama lagi, Yunho memandang wajah istrinya sejenak sebelum memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin tabung kecil berwarna merah.

"Ada sebagian darahku ada didalam tabung di liontin ini. Darahku, mereka dapat berkomunikasi. Ku mohon pakailah kalung ini agar aku dapat mengawasimu dan akan segera tahu bila terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Ne, tentu aku akan memakainya. Ini pemberian darimu yang akan sangat berharga bagiku"

Jaejoong mengagumi kalung itu dan segera memakainya dengan bantuan Yunho. Sebuah kecupan di tengkuk Jaejoong setelah selesai memakaikan kalung, membuat suasana kamar itu mendadak panas. Keduanya saling memandang penuh arti. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah cumbuan panas dan gerakan liar yang membuat ranjang yang semula rapi itu menjadi kusut tak berbentuk.

.

Kelima tetua Kwon sedang berkumpul di ruang utama untuk para tetua. Kegelisahan Jiyong akan temuannya mengenai Yunho membuatnya mengumpulkan semua tetua dan menceritakannya.

"Ini sangat tidak baik. Dalam buku harian leluhur kita. Para Jung terdahulu mengatakan bahwa Sang Raja memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan mengerikan. Bagaimana mungkin kita membiarkan sosok seperti itu hidup diantara kita. Ingat dia memerlukan darah untuk hidup, itu dapat membahayakan nyawa manusia" kata Daesung langsung mengutarakan kekhawatirannya begitu Jiyong selesai bercerita.

"Belum ada laporan tentang korban jiwa. Sangat tidak adil bila kita menuduhnya sembarangan. Yunho bukan vampire penghisab darah yang tidak memiliki hati dan pikiran jernih. Lagipula Sang Raja diceritakan sangat baik hati dan tak mungkin menyakiti walau itu semut sekalipun. Sejarah Ethania telah membuktikanya. Sang raja lebih memilih mengorbankan jiwanya daripada memilih keabadian" Sahut Taeyang.

"Belum tentu Yunho adalah reinkarnasi Sang Raja. Dibuku harian leluhur kita, seseorang memang pernah meramalkan bahwa Sang Raja akan kembali setelah 100 tahun. Kelahiran Yunho belum ada 100 tahun sejak kedatangan para Jung. Tidak ada keluarga keluarga Jung yang lahir tepat 100 tahun sejak kedatangan para Jung. Jadi Hyung, Yunho bukanlah sang Raja" Seungri, tetua termuda keluarga Kwon mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Seungri benar, sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini. Kita tunggu saja apakah Yunho dapat melewati usia 30 tahun. Dan saat itulah kita bisa memastikan apakah dia Sang Raja atau bukan" Seung Hyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kelimanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri pamit meninggalkan Seung Hyun dan Jiyong ditempat itu.

"Apakah salah bila aku berharap Yunho adalah sang raja Hyung? Dengan begitu kita bisa terbebas dengan sumpah kita sebagai seorang Kwon untuk menjaga mereka seumur hidup. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat dimana orang tidak mengenal kita" bisik Jiyong

"Kita sudah tidak muda lagi, hal seperti itu sebaiknya kau buang jauh-jauh. Hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu. Kita berdua sudah sepakat untuk mengubur kisah kita sejak kita menjadi tetua Kwon"

Setelah mengatakan itu Seung Young menyusul pergi meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih terduduk tak berniat untuk beranjak. Jiyong menutup matanya menahan sakit dihatinya bila mengingat apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. Jiyong memang sempat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan sepupunya itu. Namun hal itu ditentang oleh keluarga Kwon memaksa mereka mengubur jalinan yang sudah salah sejak awal. Setelah menjadi tetua Kwon keduanya tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan membuat keduanya tidak memiliki keturunan untuk melanjutkan posisi tetua Kwon bila keduanya wafat.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan sejak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluarga Jung. Sabagai menantu keluarga Jung, Jaejoong menjadi pusat perhatian dan simpati. Pusat perhatian karena suaminya adalah orang yang disegani yang setiap tindakannya selalu menjadi sorotan publik. Apalagi semenjak Yunho memegang semua kendali, Jung Corp yang menjadi kerajaan bisnis paling berpengaruh. Kepala keluarga Jung itu juga memilki yayasan sosial yang sangat besar dan memiliki ratusan anak asuh. Menjadi pusat simpati karena seperti menantu Jung lainnya, sosoknya yang sempurna itu tak akan pernah sama bila suaminya wafat kelak. Seperti istri kepala keluarga sebelumnya , Jaejoong pun menjadi kiblat fashion. Apa yang dikenakannya saat mendampingi Yunho dalam segala acara atau saat dirinya bepergian menjadi trend yang selalu dibicarakan.

Jaejoong yang mudah beradaptasi dengan status barunya membuatnya dapat membagi waktunya dengan sempurna. Jaejoong yang masih terdaftar di kelas terakhir Shinki High school tetap menjalani harinya sebagai murid dengan baik.

Saat ini Jaejoong , Junsu dan teman sekelasnya sedang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga bersama Jinki Sosengnim.

" Joongie, ceritakan tentang keluarga Jung lebih banyak lagi"

Keduanya kini sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Hari ini Jinki Sosengnim sedang mengambil nilai untuk lari jarak pendek dan keduanya sedang menunggu giliran.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Yak Joongie tidak perlu mengejekku seperti itu."

Junsu dan Yoochun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih satu bulan yang lalu. Dan tentu saja Junsu sangat malu saat jujur kepada Jaejoong mengenai perasaannya karena dulu dirinya pernah mengingatkan sahabatnya itu untuk tidak berhubungan dengan seorang Jung.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu Suie, aku sangat bahagia karena sahabatku ini akhirnya dapat menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Mengenai keluarga Jung, setiap Jung mempunyai cerita yang berbeda Suie. Bila kau menanyakannya kepada Chunie Hyung pasti dia akan senang hati bercerita. Seperti Yunnie, dia akan menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya termasuk hal sangat pribadi. Dan sebagai pasanganya kita harus menjaga rahasianya dengan baik"

"Ne, Chunie sudah banyak bercerita tapi itu seakan tidak cukup. Aku ingin lebih. Apapun mengenai dirinya aku ingin tahu. Setiap hari setiap waktu ingin melihatnya atau mendengar suaranya. Lalu akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa setiap menantu Jung menjadi seperti itu bila suami mereka meninggal. Dulu aku sempat mengolok mereka bahwa mereka terlalu lemah tapi kini aku benar-benar ingin menampar mulutku sendiri. Sumber kebahagianmu hilang dan kita menjalani separuh hidup kita tanpa dirinya. Bukankah itu mimpi buruk?"

"Suie, hal itu adalah konsekuensi dari kebahagiaan yang kita dapat. Aku sudah bersiap sebelum menikah dengan Yunie"

Obrolan mereka berhenti saat Jinki Sosengnim memanggil nama mereka berdua untuk berdiri di garis start. Keduanya bersama beberapa murid lainya bersiap dan mulai berlari saat Jinki Sosengnim meniup peluit. Mereka berlari sekuat yang mereka bisa agar memperoleh nilai terbaik. Ditengah perjalanan Jaejoong yang awalnya begitu semangat berlari, berhenti karena mendadak merasa pusing. Pandangannya berputar hebat. Jaejoong yang tidak dapat mengendalikan berat tubuhnya ambruk di tengah lintasan.

"Jaejoong ssi !"

Teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namanya adalah hal yang dia dengar sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti matanya.

.

.

Yunho langsung meninggalkan semua aktifitasnya di Jung Corp begitu mengetahui bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya. Setelah menyerahkan pekerjaannya kepada Yoochun, Yunho segera bergegas menuju Shinki High School untuk menjemput istrinya. Dua puluh menit kemudian Yunho sudah berada di ruang UKS tempat Jaejoong dibaringkan.

"Yunho ssi" Yoona dokter yang menjadi salah satu staf kesehatan UKS Shinki High School membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhwatirkan Yunho ssi. Apa yang terjadi pada Jejoong ssi akan membawa kabar gembira untuk keluarga Jung. Jaejoong ssi positive hamil. Saya tidak tahu berapa usia kandungannya. Ada baiknya Yunho ssi membawanya ke dokter kandungan."

Yunho terdiam. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya yang pucat itu. Hanya memandangi wajah istrinya yang kini tertidur damai.

"Aku akan membawa istriku" katanya kemudian sambil meraih tubuh istrinya dalam gendonganya ala bride style.

Yunho membawa tubuh istrinya keluar dari ruang UKS. Melewati beberapa kelas dan beberapa siswa yang memandang kagum pasangan Jung itu. Dimata mereka pasangan itu terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang gagah yang sedang mengendong sang putri dalam kisah dongeng.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Jung dan membaringkannya di bed di kamar mereka, Yunho segera memanggil Doong Wook. Seorang Jung yang memilih menjadi dokter daripada membantu mengurus Jung Corp. Usia Doong Wook yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya harusnya menjadikannya kepala keluarga Jung saat Kangin wafat. Namun saat itu Doong Wook kehilangan **mate** nya dan menolak posisi kepala keluarga Jung. Tidak seperti kisah para Jung lainya yang wafat lebih dulu meninggalkan **mate** mereka. **Mate** Doong Wook meninggal dalam kecelakaan sehari sebelum mereka menikah.

Doong Wook memeriksa Jaejoong dan melakukan beberapa test sebelum tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

"Ne. Istrimu benar-benar hamil. Usianya sekitar 6 minggu. Selamat sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Appa"

"Hyung, kau tahu aku berbeda. Apakah Uri Aegya di perut istriku akan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Seperti para menantu Jung yang mengalami kehamilan normal, hal serupa akan terjadi pada istrimu. Para Jung akan menyerap sari kehidupan tumbuhan begitu mereka terlahir dan selama di kandungan sang Umma mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan bayi manusia di dunia ini. Bilapun Sang Aegya menuruni gen sepertimu, dia tidak akan membahayakan sang Umma. Kita tahu jalinan kasih antara Sang Umma dan Aegya sangat kuat. Pasti Sang Aegya akan berjuang untuk tidak menyakiti sang Umma. Hyung akan menyiapkan vitamin dan obat anti mual dan pusing untuknya. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik Ne"

"Ne. Gumawo Hyung"

Doong Wook meninggal kamar itu untuk memberi waktu kepada pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menimang buah cinta mereka. Sesampainya diluar kamar, Doong Wook meremat dadanya karena hatinya yang merasa sangat sakit karena teringat tentang apa yang terjadi pada mate nya. Air mata mengalir di pipi pemilik rahang tegas itu. Di dalam keluarga Jung ada aturan keras melarang pasangan mate yang belum menikah untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Dirinya yang egois telah melanggarnya. Sehari sebelum pernikahan mate nya meninggal dan dia baru mengetahui bahwa matenya itu telah mengandung Sang Aegya.

.

.

"Minie Hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama namjancingunya di depan pintu ruang kerja Changmin yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Para staff Jung Corp sudah terbiasa mendapati anak berseragam Junior School berkeliaran Gedung Jung Corp terutama ruang kerja Changmin. Changkyu sudah terkenal seantero Jung Corp sebagai The Most Unyu-Unyu Couple.

Setiap hari Kyuhyun akan membawakan bekal makanan untuk Changmin. Rekan kerja Changmin memandang hal itu adalah sangat romantic tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa keduanya sebenarnya hanya melakukan transaksi saling menguntungkan. Setiap pagi Kibum akan membawakan bekal untuk putra bungsunya dengan extra sayur dan akan benar-benar menyita psp Kyuhyun bila tidak menghabiskan bekalnya. Kyuhyun yang banyak akal itu memberikan bekalnya itu kepada sang namjacingu. Changmin tentu saja sangat suka rela menerimanya apalagi sayur bikinan calon mertuanya itu begitu enak.

Seperti biasanya Kyuhyun akan menghampiri meja Changmin dan meletakkan box makanan diatasnya. Dan tentu saja langsung disambar oleh namja jangkung itu.

"Wuah tahu saja kalo Hyung sedang sangat lapar jadi kau membawa dua box makanan"

"Ne, Umma entah tahu dari mana kalo aku menyerahkan bekal makan siangku padamu Hyung. Jadi Umma membawakan dua bekal. Tapi untung saja Umma belum tahu kalo perut Hyung itu mirip karet jadi dapat menampungnya."

Changmin tidak akan tersinggung dengan julukan perutnya itu. Changmin sudah terbiasa. Changmin malah bersyukur. Bagaimana dia akan menampung para makanan berharganya bila perutnya sama dengan perut normal lainnya. Changmin segera membuka box makanan itu dan memakannnya dengan lahab.

"Ya Tuhan ini enak sekali"

Sambil menunggu box makanannya kosong, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Changmin dan memainkan psp kesayangannya dengan mulut mengemut permen lollipop yang dibawanya.

.

.

Wajah sempurna suaminya yang tidur disampingnya adalah hal yang dijumpai Jaejoong saat terbangun.

"Yunie…"

"Ne."

"Aku bermimpi indah sekali. Aku bertemu dengan anak kecil yang begitu mirip denganmu. Dia mengajakku bermain di Eden. Kaki mungilnya berlarian diantara rumput hijau diantara bunga liar. Dia tertawa begitu riang khas anak kecil. Yunnie aku ingin bermimpi seperti itu setiap hari"

"Untuk apa kau bermimpi bila sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki Jung mini diantara kita"

"Yunie maksudmu?"

"Boo, Kau hamil 6 minggu"

Mata Doe itu memandang wajah suaminya. Melihat apakah ada gurauan disana. Dan tangis kebahagiaan pecah saat tahu bahwa suaminya tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Yunho meraih wajah istrinya, menangkupnya dengan tangan lebarnya.

"Mianhae, karena dirimu pasti akan memiliki putra seorang Jung yang akan bernasib tak jauh dari pendahulunya."

" Itu tidak benar. Aku malah ingin berterima kasih. Gumawo Yunie, aku sangat bahagia dapat mengandung putramu."

"Aku mungkin tak akan menemanimu membesarkan putra kita hingga dewasa. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjagamu di masa kehamilanmu dan satu setengah tahun pertama putra kita."

"Ne, itu sangat cukup bagiku Yunie"

"Gumawo Boo, telah terlahir untukku dan membuatku tak menyesal menjadi seorang Jung"

Yunho mengecup sayang kening istrinya sebelum memeluk tubuh istrinya yang selalu pas dalam dekapannya.

**TBC**

Anyeong, Update lagi dengan chap 7. Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers, yang kasih review, yang fav dan follow cerita ini. Semoga Update an ini tidak mengecewakan.

Author sudah tidak sabar ingin menulis tentang babynya Yunjae nanti jadi mulai chap ini Jae Umma resmi hamil .

Tetep ditunggu Review nya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	8. Chapter 8

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kabar tentang kehamilan Jaejoong tentu saja menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Heechul. Istri mendiang Hankyung ini langsung memeluk menantunya erat saat putranya memberitahunya.

"Gumawo Joongie ah. Andai kau tahu Umma sudah memimpikan hal ini begitu lama. Kehadiran sang aegya akan menambah alasan Umma untuk hidup"

"Umma"

"Yun, Umma benar-benar bangga padamu. Tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar. Kami ingin membicarakan rahasia antar Umma disini."

"Ne"

Mengetahui menentang Ummanya adalah hal yang sangat mustahil Yunho meninggalkan kamar setelah memberikan ciuman pelan di bibir cerry istrinya. Yunho menutup pintu pelan memberikan kesempatan kepada Dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu untuk berbicara.

"Joongie, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Apabila kau mengidam dan menginginkan sesuatu jangan dipendam ne."

"Ne Umma. Ini adalah pemberian Yunho paling berharga jadi aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku."

"Ani, tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Sang Aegya tidak akan dapat hidup tanpa Ummanya. Anak-anak Jung, sebelum bertemu dengan mate mereka separuh jiwanya adalah milik Sang Umma. Mereka akan mati perlahan bila Sang Umma tidak ada disisinya. Kebanyakan mereka berumur dibawah 5 tahun saat meninggal karena Sang Umma memilih bunuh diri menyusul suaminya. Diantara belasan balita Jung yang mengalami hal yang sama hanya satu yang hidup . Itu adalah keajaiban yang tak datang dua kali. Dan itu hal yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan Joongie. Dulu sekali saat Appa Yunho pergi, hati Umma begitu kosong. Kesedihan tanpa ujung hampir membuat Umma melompat dari atap gedung. Namun saat itu Yunho kecilku memeluk kaki Umma. Kemudian terbayang di benak Umma, Yunho kecil Umma akan mati perlahan dan bergabung dengan belasan balita lainya di pemakaman keluarga Jung. Sejak itu Umma berjuang melawan kesepian Umma untuk membesarkan Yunho juga beberapa anak Jung lainya. Saat pertama kali keluarga Jung datang ke dunia ini mereka berjumlah 23 orang. Dan pernah bertambah menjadi 50 orang. Namun daftar tragedy keluarga ini terlalu panjang dan kini hanya menyisakan 10 orang berdarah Jung. Kau sudah mengenal mereka. Mulai dari Doong Wook yang paling Tua sampai Taemin yang paling muda. Dan akan bertambah satu lagi dengan putra kalian. Tapi perjuanganmu selama 9 bulan tidak ada artinya bila kau tak ada disisinya. Berjanjilah padaku Jonggie, Demi Umma dan Aegya yang ada diperutmu sekarang. Bila nanti terjadi perpisahan antara kau dan suamimu, kau harus tetap bertahan. Apapun yang terjadi"

"Ne Umma, aku berjanji"

Keduanya saling pandang dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan air mata di pipi mereka. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat saling mendukung satu sama lain.

.

.

Yoochun selalu meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk off dari pekerjaannya di Jung Corp dan menjemput sang namjacingu di Shinki High School kemudian akan mengantarnya pulang ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Seperti biasanya dirinya akan menunggu Suie nya sambil bersandar pada mobil Audi hitamnya di pintu gerbang Shinki High School.

"Chunie!"

Teriakan lumba-lumba khas yang dikenalnya terdengar dan Yoochun mendapati sang namjacingu sedang berlari kencang ke arahnya.

"Chunie, tadi Joongie pingsan namun saat aku mau menemaninya seusai jam pelajaran olah raga Yunho keburu mengambilnya. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanyanya begitu sampai di hadapan Yoochun.

"Ne, kau tidak perlu khawatir Suie. Yang terjadi pada Joongie adalah hal biasa yang dialami oleh Orang Hamil lainnya"

"Mwo?!"

Yoochun tersenyum penuh kekaguman pada kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun rupa Sang Namjacingu selalu mempesona di matanya. Termasuk saat matanya melotot keluar dan bibir nya membentuk huruf "0" seperti sekarang ini.

"Waeyo? Suie juga ingin cepat punya baby hn?" Yoochun bertanya dengan mengumbar senyum yang dibuat senakal mungkin.

"Chunie singkirkan senyuman mesummu itu? Lagipula kau...kau belum menikahiku bagaimana kita bisa membuat baby?"

Blush! Wajah Junsu memerah sampai ke telinga saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hey Suie, apakah kau sedang melamarku sekarang?"

"Chunie..aku..aku.."

"Tunggulah 3 bulan lagi ne. Saat itu kau sudah lulus dan aku akan ke kediaman Kim untuk meminta ijin orang tuamu untuk menikahimu"

Pernyataan Yoochun sukses membuat warna merah padam itu menjalar sampai ke lehernya. Namun siratan kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajah yang merona parah itu.

"Ji...Jinja?"

"Ne"

.

.

Setelah seharian istrinya kedatangan begitu banyak tamu mulai dari semua keluarga Jung, Keluarga Kwon dan tak ketinggalan Keluarga Choi yang turut bahagia akan kehamilan Jaejoong, kini Yunho dapat memiliki waktu istrinya untuknya sendiri. Yunho sedang menyuapi istrinya dengan potongan apel di tempat tidur mereka.

"Apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu Boo?" Yunho bertanya pada istrinya yang terlihat gelisah ingin meminta suatu hal namun takut akan mengganngu waktu istirahat suaminya. Suatu sifat istri pengertian yang patut di syukuri. Namun Yunho berbeda, dia tidak akan memerlukan waktu istirahat seperti orang normal lainnya.

"Ani..."

"Kau tahu Boo, keinginanmu semasa hamil adalah keinginan Sang Aegya. Kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada nya kan karena keinginannya tidak dituruti?"

"Yunie, aku ingin pergi ke Eden...tapi sudah malam begini apakah boleh?"

"Ne. Tentu saja. Setelah buah apel ini habis kita akan kesana"

Jaejoong tersenyum ceria saat suaminya mengabulkan permintaannya. Dan Yunho tak pernah mengingkari janjinya pada namja cantik yang menggenggam seluruh hati dan separuh jiwanya itu. Setelah Jaejoong menghabiskan semangkuk buah apel itu, Yunho membawanya ke Eden seperti ucapannya.

Mengetahui keadaan tubuh istrinya yang tidak sesehat biasanya, Yunho memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menggendong Jaejoong selama perjalanan mereka ke danau. Dengan kesabaran dan kehati-hatian membantu Jaejoong berenang ke dasar danau. Seperti cara sebelumnya saat mereka memasuki Eden, cahaya menyilaukan menyambut mereka dan saat membuka mata pemadangan Eden yang selalu menakjubkan dan tidak pernah mengalami gelapnya malam hari terpampang di hadapan mereka.

Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan tangan suaminya yang memeluk pinggangnya. Berjalan pelan menyusuri rumput hijau yang penuh dengan bunga liar dengan kaki telanjang tanpa alas kaki. Kemudian sebuah bayangan anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang merupakan duplikat suaminya, dengan kaki mungilnya berlarian di depannya. Teriakan dan kegirangan khas anak kecil terdengar begitu nyata di telinga Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong berlari kecil mengejar bayangan itu. Senyuman kebahagian terukir jelas di wajahnya yang selalu membuat seorang Jung Yunho akan melakukan apapun.

Yunho memperhatikan istrinya yang kini tersenyum begitu mempesona yang berlarian kecil di hamparan rumput hijau dan hujan kelopak bunga cerry. Yunho mengikuti istrinya pelan dibelakangnya sambil mengambil beberapa bunga liar dan membuatnya dalam rangkaian bunga.

Jaejoong masih berlari kecil mengejar bayangan anak kecil yang selalu menggodanya agar menangkapnya itu.

"Mma" dan sebuah panggilan membuatnya berhenti. Jaejoong menoleh perlahan dan mendapati batita berusia dua tahun yang berjalan tertatih ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya mengarah padanya minta digendong. Batita yang memiliki wajah sempurna suaminya dengan mata doe berwarna raven dan bibir tebal semerah buah cerry.

"Boo" Yunho menegur istrinya yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Semakin bertambah khawatir saat melihat air mengalir di kedua mata doe istrinya.

"Yunie.."

"Waeyo Boo, kenapa kau menangis. Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Ani.."

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya yang selalu membuatnya aman.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia Yunie. Sangat bahagia. Kita akan memiliki dua putra yang begitu menggemaskan."

.

.

Yunho memandangi wajah istrinya yang kini tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya. Keduanya masih di Eden. Terbaring di hamparan rumput tebal yang sangat nyaman dengan Jaejoong yang tidur dengan bantalan dada suaminya dan dekapan tubuh suaminya yang membuat tidurnya begitu sempurna. Ditangannya menggenggam rangkaian bunga pemberian suaminya.

Yunho tak berniat sedikitpun membangunkan istrinya. Menghabiskan satu malam di Eden bukanlah hal yang merugikan. Udara di Eden selalu hangat dan tak akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Malah istrinya terlihat lebih sehat sekarang.

Memandangi wajah istrinya saat tertidur menjadi kegiatan yang selalu Yunho lakukan. Dirinya yang cukup dengan tidur 3 jam selama Satu minggu tak akan melewatkan satu detikpun untuk mengagumi setiap detail wajah istrinya. Sayangnya waktu Yunho tak tersisa banyak. Adalah sebuah mimpi indah bila mereka berdua dapat terus menghabiskan malam bersama, saling memeluk hingga kulit keduanya keriput dan rambut mereka memutih.

Yunho sadar perbedaannya dengan keluarga Jung lainnya tak akan membuat batas usianya juga berbeda. Yunho tidak akan menertawakan para tetua Kwon yang begitu khawatir tentang dirinya yang mungkin saja adalah titisan Sang Raja. Yunho tahu para tetua Kwon tidak memiliki pikiran jahat mengenai dirinya. Sudah tugas mereka untuk menjaga Keluarga Jung agar tidak terlihat mencolok di mata masyarakat kemudian menimbulkan ketakutan manusia sekitar.

Yunho sangat ingat saat dirinya pertama kali datang ke Eden dan bertemu dengan yeoja yang memiliki kecantikan yang tak pernah dilihatnya itu. Yeoja itu bergerak di dalam dinding tebing sebening itu saat melihat wajahnya.

"Kau sudah kembali, namun ini terlalu cepat. Dirimu lahir tak sempurna karena semua jiwa yang kau pecah belum kembali padamu sepenuhnya. Kau tak pernah berubah. Kau terlalu khawatir dengan mereka hingga membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Sejak awal kau sudah tahu bahwa usiamu tak aka berbeda jauh dengan mereka tapi kau tetap memilih untuk terlahir kembali. Kau memang orang bodoh yang akan selalu kucintai."

Walaupun Yunho tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalunya namun dirinya tahu bahwa dirinya adalah titisan **Orang Itu**. Yunho tidak menyesalinya terlahir lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Karena dirinya dapat bertemu dengan Boo Jaejoong nya. Mungkin saja setelah dia wafat nanti dan terlahir kembali pada suatu masa yang berbeda. Menjadi orang yang berbeda dan bertemu dengan **mate** yang berbeda. Seperti Sang Ratu dan istrinya. Mereka serupa tapi berbeda. Bagi Yunho, namja cantik didekapannya saat ini adalah orang yang paling penting di hati dan jiwanya. Bukan Sang Ratu atau **mate** yang akan menemaninya di masa depan. Karena itulah Yunho begitu bersyukur dapat terlahir di masa ini. Sebuah masa yang tak akan pernah terulang lagi.

.

.

Malam ini ada yang berbeda dengan kamar Kyuhyun. Biasanya ruangan itu hanya akan berisi music dari psp yang dimainkanya tapi malam ini sedikit berisik dengan kedatangan namjacingu jangkung nya. Bermula dari Changmin yang mengetahui dari Siwon mengenai penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun saat keduanya tanpa sengaja bertemu di meeting yang diadakan di Jung Corp. Merasa di bohongi oleh Sang Namjacingu, Changmin segera menelpon Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Namun bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menantangnya. Akan mengatakannya asal malam ini Changmin berhasil menyelinap ke kamarnya di kediaman Choi. Dan disinilah sekarang. Changmin berada di kamar namjacingu berpipi chuby nya.

"Wuah Minie Hyung kau benar-benar datang."

"Ini bukan waktunya berbasa-basa lagi Kyu. Cepat jelaskan!"

"Ani, jangan sekarang. Appa..."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Beruntung Kyuhyun cepat menarik tubuh Changmin dan menutupi semua tubuhnya dengan selimut sebelum Siwon membuka pintu mengecek putra bungsunya.

"Kyunie, Appa mendengar suara berisik apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Tadi hanya suara TV Appa. Kyunie baru saja mematikannya. Hoam..! Kyunie sudah ngantuK Appa"

"Jinja?" Dahi Siwon mengernyit heran.

"Tumben Kyunie mau tidur cepet"

"Jadi Appa lebih senang Kyunie tidur malam?!" Kata Kyuhyun pura-pura sebal dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada dan bibir mengecurut lucu. Membuat Siwon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putranya itu.

"Ne. Appa senang Kyunie mau tidur cepat. Selamat malam Kyunie"

"Malam Appa"

Siwon menutup pintu perlahan sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu sambil bergeleng kepala. Begitu melihat keadaan kamar sudah aman, Changmin buru-buru membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah Appamu tidak menyadari kedatanganku"

"Ani, Appa tahu. Tapi Appa cukup bijaksana untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan mengganggu kita."

Changmin terdiam sejenak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbicara padanya dengan nada dewasa tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti biasanya.

"Jadi kau sudah siap bercerita sekarang?"

.

.

Jaejoong merasa begitu segar saat membuka matanya. Berada di dada bidang suaminya adalah hal yang selalu disukainya ketika bangun pagi. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa mereka masih di Eden. Jaejoong kembali memandang Suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas. Jaejoong selalu mengagumi struktur tegas wajah suaminya. Menyukai bibir berbentuk hati yang sering memanggil namanya.

Jaejoong sangat jarang menjumpai Yunho tertidur. Biasanya Yunho selalu menungguinya tertidur dan bila dirinya terbangun Yunho sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyambutnya dengan ciuman lembut. Dan kini untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong ingin sekali mencium suaminya yang masih menutup mata.

Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan dan jantung yang berdebar kencang serta rona merah di pipinya Jaejoong menyentuh bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan bibir tebal milikya. Ciuman ringan tanpa nafsu. Mata Jaejoong tertutup menikmati sentuhan penuh kasih itu.

Saat Jaejoong menarik bibirnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Yunho sudah membuka mata dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Pagi Boo"

"Pa...pagi Yunie" Jaejoong menjawabnya cepat namun terbata sambil menyusupkan wajahnya didada suaminya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona parah karena ketahuan mencuri ciuman ketika suaminya tertidur. Tingkah menggemaskan itu mengundang tawa Yunho yang kini memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Yunie" panggil Jaejoong saat keberaniannya menatap wajah suaminya itu sudah kembali.

"Ne"

"Aku menyukai Yunie saat tertawa. Yunie tak pernah tertawa sebelumnya"

"Karena tak ada yang mampu membuatku tertawa sebelumnya Boo. Aku begitu bahagia disisimu Boo hingga tanpa sadar aku tertawa" Yunho mengatakannya sambil mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan mencium buku jari tangannya.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia disisimu Yunie"

Keduanya saling pandang sebelum kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu bersatu dalam ciuman lembut lainya.

.

.

Changmin memandangi namjacingu nya yang kini sedang tertidur dengan pose imut yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk guling sedangkan, mulutnya mengemut jempol tangan kanannya. Pipi chubby nya yang kadang menggembung lucu dan rambut ikal berantakan. Pemandangan yang membuat Changmin tidak rela tidur hingga dini hari.

Namun obrolan dengan namjacingunya beberapa jam yang lalu membuat wajahnya mengeras dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Aku tidak menderita Leukimia. Tapi itu bukan jaminan usiaku akan panjang sepertimu. Aku adalah seorang Jung"

Kemudian Kyuhyun menceritakan mengenai kedua orang tuanya dan bagaimana dia sampai bisa menjadi seorang Choi.

"Tapi itu mustahil. Baby Jung tidak dapat bertahan tanpa Ummanya."

"Ne tapi aku dapat melaluinya dengan keajaiban."

Changmin mengusap rambut halus namjacingunya yang masih terlelap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Keajaiban, Ne tentu saja. Dengan Keajaiban dan otak jeniusku aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Tidak dirimu, Yunho Hyung atau Jung yang kukenal lainnya. Bila tidak dapat memutuskan angka 30 tahun itu pasti ada cara untuk memperpanjang umur kalian. Dan aku, Shim Changmin bersumpah akan menemukannya"

.

.

Jaejoong menjalani 2 bulan pertama masa ke hamilannya dengan baik. Tentu saja dirinya mengalami pusing dan mual-mual di pagi hari seperti orang hamil kebanyakan. Dan disaat seperti itu Suaminya selalu ada disampingnya. Memijatnya saat dirinya mual saat di kamar mandi dan menggendongnya kemanapun ia mau saat kepalanya pusing dan tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar. Seminggu pertama memasuki bulan ketiga kehamilannya Jaejoong mengalami kondisi terlemah hingga Doong Wook harus memasang infus padanya. Selama seminggu itu Yunho mengabaikan pekerjaannya di Jung Corp yang tentu saja membuat Yoochun sempat kewalahan.

Di minggu itu, Jaejoong meminta suaminya untuk membawanya ke Eden. Awalnya Yunho menentang keras namun melihat Jaejoong yang terus memintanya sambil menangis membuatnya tak tega. Yunho akhirnya membawa Jaejoong ke Eden. Begitu sampai di sana anehnya keadaan Jaejoong semakin membaik, bahkan saat Yunho membawanya kembali ke diaman Jung, Jaejoong terlihat sangat sehat.

Setelah kejadian itu tubuh Jaejoong tidak pernah drop lagi. Tapi mengalami masa ngidam yang akan meminta makanan aneh-aneh. Di tengah malam Jaejoong akan bangun karena mendadak sangat lapar. Jaejoong tidak pernah membangunkan suaminya dan pergi ke dapur umum sendirian untuk mencari makanan. Namun selalu saja Yunho akan tetap terjaga dan mengikuti istrinya dan berakhir dengan menemani istrinya makan di ruang makan kediaman Jung.

Seperti saat ini Yunho dengan sabar dan telaten menyuapi istrinya dengan jenis makanan sedikit aneh menurut Yunho. Malam ini Jaejoong memilih pasta dicampur dengan beberapa buah segar seperti anggur, apel, irisan bawang bombay dan kimchi yang diaduk rata bersama saus thousands island.

"Yun, apakah kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jaejoong disela keasikannya mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

Yunho tersenyum hangat mendengar pertanyaan yang setiap 3 hari sekali istrinya tanyakan padanya.

"Ani, setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu dan kau kembali tertidur aku akan mencari makan."

"Ne, jangan sampai telat makan"

Jaejoong selalu mamandang kebutuhan suaminya itu adalah hal biasa bukan hal menakutkan atau menjijikkan. Bahkan Jaejoong rutin menanyakannya setiap 3 hari sekali.

Jaejoong menghabiskan pasta itu dengan cepat. Tak ingin Suaminya telat memenuhi kebutuhannya. Yunho meletakkan mangkok bekas pasta di wartafel kemudian membantu Jaejoong membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

"Pergilah" kata Jaejoong kepada suaminya saat membantunya menyelimutinya dan menata bantal guling di sekeliling tubuh istrinya.

"Sebentar lagi fajar, akan lebih sulit menemui makananmu"

"Gwaenchanayo, tidurlah Boo."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada suaminya sebelum perlahan menutup mata dan tidur pulas setelahnya. Yunho mengusap rambut halus istrinya, mengecup bibir tebal itu pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

**TBC**

Anyeong, Chapter 8 sudah selesai. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang masih setia kasih review dan saran, yang fav dan follow fic ini.

Mian bila ada yang masih bingung dengan silsilah keluarga Jung. Author akan menjelaskannya sedikit. Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga bangsawan bangsa Ethania yang dekat dengan Sang Raja. Mereka memilih seseorang paling tua diantara mereka untuk menjadi kepala keluarga dan setelah wafat akan diganti oleh anggota yang paling tua setelahnya. Yunho yang merupakan titisan Sang Raja terlahir di keluarga Jung karena mereka adalah rakyat bangsa Ethania yang tersisa. Seperti yang Ratu Ethania katakan, Sang Raja sangat mencintai rakyatnya dan tak akan jauh dari mereka.

Karena ini adalah fic Yaoi Author membuat semua karakter anggota keluarga Jung dan mate mereka adalah namja. Semoga hal itu tidak mengecewakan.

Sekian penjelasan dari Author semoga sedikit membantu.

Tetep di tunggu Reviewnya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	9. Chapter 9

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Minggu terakhir bulan ketiga kehamilan Jaejoong, adalah saat yang sangat menyibukkan bagi menantu Jung ini. Selain dirinya harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Nyonya besar Jung yang menemani suaminya di berbagai acara dan kegiatan rutin keluarga Jung lainya, Jaejoong juga harus berjuang untuk ujian akhir di Shinki High School.

Disela-sela kesibukannya Jaejoong selalu meluangkan waktu untuk belajar. Yunho sering mendapati istrinya tertidur dengan tumpukan beberapa buku pelajaran di sekitarnya. Dan Yunho adalah suami yang pengertian. Dengan kesabaran yang memang sudah terlatih Yunho akan merapikan semua buku dan menata jadwal pelajaran istrinya. Setelah itu akan menidurkan istrinya di posisi ternyaman dan menghabiskan sisa malam dengan memandangi wajah istrinya.

Kerja keras Jaejoong berbuah manis. Hasil ujian menunjukkan bahwa dirinya menduduki peringkat teratas. 3 minggu kemudian disaat acara kelulusan yang digelar di Shinki High School. Dengan perut sedikit buncit, namun tetap mempesona Jaejoong sebagai lulusan terbaik berdiri di mimbar membacakan sambutan perpisahan. Pidato yang memukau yang disambut tepuk tangan riuh setelahnya.

Pesta pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu di gelar satu bulan setelahnya. Pernikahan besar Jung lainnya yang dirayakan tak kalah meriah dengan pernikahan kepala keluarga Jung. Karena posisi Yoochun yang merupakan putra mahkota kerajaan bisnis Jung Corp yang tentu saja akan menggantikan Yunho setelah wafat kelak. Pernikahan yang mengikat Kim Junsu resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Jung.

Kemudian di musim dingin namun bunga tetap bermekaran di taman keluarga Jung. Dengan perjuangan keras dan ditemani Sang Suami Jaejoong melahirkan putra pertama mereka dalam persalinan normal yang dibantu oleh Doong Wook dan beberapa staff dokter keluarga Jung. Moment yang tak akan pernah di lupakan oleh Yunho, saat dirinya memegang bayi mungil berwarna merah dan masih berlumuran darah yang menangis dengan keras dan lantang. Moment yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terulang lagi hingga tanpa sadar Yunho meneteskan air mata saking bahagianya.

**1 tahun 5 bulan kemudian**

Jaejoong melihat Sepasang Appa dan Aegya yang kini berada di kolam renang milik kelurga Jung dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Saat ini Yunho sedang mengawasi putra mereka yang berusia 1, 5 tahun berenang dengan gaya ala kadarnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak dengan semangat mempertahankan tubuh mungil dan montoknya itu tetap di permukaan air kolam. Semenjak berusia satu tahun Baby Yunjin putra pertama Yunho dan Jaejoong ini memiliki obsesi tersendiri dengan air. Baby yang merupakan duplicat Yunho yang mewarisi semua ketenangan dan kharisma sang Appa. Baby yang dengan cepat menyerap apa yang diajarkan oleh orang sekitarnya dan jarang menangis. Di usianya yang masih begitu belia itu Baby Yunjin sudah dapat berbicara dan berjalan walau dengan tertatih. Wajahnya menunjukkan sisi kedewasaan dan senyuman khas yang tak akan di jumpai pada baby pada umumnya. Namun semua itu akan luntur bila dirinya di hadapkan pada kubangan air bening dan bermain di dalamnya. Lihatlah kini baby Yunjin tertawa penuh kegirangan khas baby memamerkan gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh beberapa itu. Baby Yunjin akan lupa segalanya bila sudah berada di dunia air favoritnya itu.

"Baby Yun., Waeyo?" tanya Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari putranya yang hanya memakai celana renang dan menampilkan dada bidang dan tubuh manly nya.

Yunho menghampiri Baby Yunjin yang mendadak berhenti berhenti tetawa riang namun tetap menggerakkan tangan kakinya.

"Appa…" bisiknya lirih. Yunho memperhatikan tubuh montok putrannya dan tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Satu detik kemudian dirinya menjumpai cairan kekuningan di sekitar selangkangan putranya membuat Yunho tertawa renyah.

"Hn…Baby Yunjin Ngompol ne"

Baby Yunjin yang sudah melepas pampers sejak berusia 11 bulan dan dapat mengontrol kebutuhan jasmaninya, selalu meminta orang yang menjaganya untuk membawanya ke kamar mandi bila ingin pup atau pi kini tertangkap basah sedang mengompol. Yunho semakin melebarkan tawanya saat melihat putra pertamanya itu berusaha bersikap cool walau wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

Yunho meraih tubuh Baby Yunjin dan menggendong tubuh baby Yunjinnya yang masih terlihat mungil di dalam dekapannya padahal tubuhnya tergolong besar untuk baby yang menginjak 1,5 tahun itu, membawanya keluar dari kolam. Yunho memanggil maid yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka untuk menguras air kolam dan membersihkannya.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi di pinggir kolam berjalan pelan dan hati-hati membawa tubuhnya yang kini sedang mengandung 7 bulan menghampiri Suami dan putranya. Baby Yunjin tersenyum cerah saat melihat Ummanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya minta di gendong. Jaejoong meraih tubuh basah putranya dan membalutnya dengan handuk yang tebal dan lembut. Mencium pipi gempal itu dan disambut dengan lengkingan tawa geli putranya.

Yunho yang baru saja mengenakan Bath Robe menghampiri keduanya.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu senang bermain air dan mengompol" kata Yunho meraih kepala Jaejoong dan mengecup keningnya sayang.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar laporan suaminya. Dilihatnya Baby Yunjin yang kini sedang sibuk membuka kancing bajunya. Bermain terlalu lama di air rupanya membuatnya sangat haus dan tidak sabar untuk menyusu pada Sang Umma.

"Yunie, sebaiknya cepat bersiap hari ini hari terakhir di kantorkan? Aku akan membawa Baby Yunjin ke kamar kita."

Ya. Dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Yunho ke 30. Dan tentu saja kan menjadi hari terakhirnya bersama keluarga berharganya.

"Boo, ikutlah ke kantor. Setelah rapat dengan direksi dan penyerahan wewenang kepada Yoochun aku ingin mengajakmu dan baby Yunjin pergi. Untuk hari ini saja biarlah kita menjadi keluarga kecil yang bertamasya seperti keluarga biasa lainya. Bagaimana kalo kita ke kebun binatang dan Sea World. Uri Yunjin pasti akan menyukainya"

"Kau lupa Yunie, Bukan hanya kita bertiga tetapi juga bersama baby Young Jae"

Mereka sudah memberi nama pada putra kedua mereka. Memang beberapa orang menganggapnya pamali. Tapi Jaejoong menginginkan suaminya memberi nama untuk ke dua putra mereka sebelum suaminya pergi.

"Ne. tentu saja"

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kibum pergi ke kediaman Choi Senior. Choi Jin Pyo, Appa mertuanya yang memang mengalami ganguan kesehatan sejak satu bulan yang lalu meminta dirinya untuk datang. Disinilah Kibum berdua bersama Appa dari suaminya itu di kamar pribadi Jin Pyo.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra kalian? "

"Baik Appa. Joongie sedang hamil anak kedua sekarang. Appa harus sering-sering bertemu dengan Yunjin. Dia benar-benar baby yang lucu. Yah walau aku sedikit kecewa karena wajahnya itu sangat Jung sekali. Darah keluarga Choi sepertinya kalah telak."

"Mian kesehatan Appa tidak memungkinkan untuk sering menjenguknya. Terakhir kulihat dia masih berusia 5 bulan"

" Gwaenchanayo, yang terpenting kesehatan Appa. Joongie akan mengerti. Mungkin Joongie malah akan marah bila Appa memaksakan diri ke kediaman Jung dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Ne. Bagaimana keadaan Kyunie?"

"Sangat baik. Hampir 2 tahun ini dirinya tidak kambuh. Appa tenang saja pasti Kyunie akan sembuh"

Jin Pyo terlihat meremat selimut tebal yang dipakainya. Rasa bersalah menghujam hatinya setiap kali Menantunya itu menceritakan putra kedua mereka dengan semangat.

"Bummie, kesehatan Appa semakin memburuk. Ada rahasia besar yang tak ingin Appa bawa ke kubur. Mianhae ini akan menyakitimu tapi Appa harus mengatakannya. Bummie, Kyuhyun bukan putramu. Putra kandungmu sudah meninggal"

.

.

Ada hal yang tak biasa di hari ini di Jung Corp. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dan media bila hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aktivitas seorang Jung Yunho di Jung Corp dan kegiatan lainnya. Dan hari ini memang tak biasa karena untuk pertama dan terahir kalinya Yunho membawa istri dan putra mereka. Ketiganya sudah menjadi sorotan saat Yunho keluar dari mobil saat seorang security Jung Corp membukakan pintu untuknya. Yunho mendapati namja yang mungkin seusianya dengannya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ada kesedihan mendalam disana.

"Selamat pagi Yunho sajangnim" sapanya ramah dengan terbata

"Ne, selamat pagi Sang hoo" Yunho membalas sapaan itu dengan tersenyum

Setelah itu Yunho meraih Yunjin ke dalam gendongannya dan membantu istrinya keluar dari dalam mobil. Yunho seperti biasanya dalam balutan Armani hitamnya nampak mempesona. Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih mekar karena kehamilannya mengenakan sweter besar dan jas panjang sampai ke lutut dengan celana bahan yang dibuat nyaman dan elastis. Lalu Yunjin, baby montok berkarisma ini mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos putih yang dipadu dengan rompi berwarna baby blue. Sepatu bergambar gajah terpasang di kaki mungilnya. Baby nampak tenang seperti biasanya namun kadang mengeluarkan senyum mautnya yang membuat staff Jung Corp bergender Yeoja itu histeris.

"Ya tuhan tampan sekali."

" Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang baby, Otoke?!"

Suara-suara kekaguman selalu terdengar di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke ruang kerja Yunho. Suatu hal yang terjadi saat mereka membawa putra pertama mereka di depan umum. Namun Yunho hanya terdiam tak mempermasalahkannya. Yunho menggendong putranya hati-hati dan menggandeng tangan istrinya yang sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena perut besarnya. Dengan sabar Yunho menuntun Jaejoong yang memang tak dapat berjalan cepat itu.

Yoochun sudah berada di ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ruang kerja miliknya. Jaejoong duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan itu sementara Yunho mendudukkan Yunjin di samping Ummanya.

"Jaga Umma sebentar ne. Appa akan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan sebentar. Setela itu kita akan melihat Gajah, beruang dan Lumba-luma kesayangan Baby Yun"

"Benalkah?" Mata Baby Yunjin berbinar mendengar nama hewan kesukaannya itu apalagi dirinya akan menjumpai mereka secara nyata sebentar lagi. Biasanya dirinya hanya dapat melihat dari video dan televisi.

"Ne"

Yuhno mengecup sayang kening putranya lembut. Lalu memandang istrinya keduanya tersenyum hangat. Yunho mencium pelan bibir istrinya pelan sebelum pergi bersama dengan Yoochun ke ruang rapat Jung Corp.

"Hyung, apakah kita benar-benar harus melakukannya?" tanya Yoochun yang tidak tahan dengan kesunyian keduanya akhirnya angkat bicara

"Tentu saja Chunie, kita sudah sering membahasnya. Setelah ini adalah giliranmu untuk menjaga perusahaan ini"

"Hyung apakah tidak ada suatu cara…"

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku pernah mengalaminya saat Kangin Hyung menyerahkan posisinya padaku. Sudahlah, ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat. Baby Yunjin sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi ke tempat impiannya."

.

.

Kyuhyun baru memasuki pagar kediaman Choi, saat Siwon sang Appa sudah mennjemputnya disana.

"Kyunie…"

Raut wajah Siwon tak tergambarkan saat itu. Antara kesedihan dan rasa tak percaya.

"Appa waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Appanya. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah bayangan ingatan tentang Ummanya terlihat oleh matanya. Wajah Umma yang sangat dicintainya sedang menangis histeris di kamarnya saat mengetahui putra kandungnya sudah meninggal sedangkan putra yang selama ini disayanginya adalah putra dari pasangan lain. Apa yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini adalah percampuran rasa sakit yang sangat antara kebohongan mertuanya dan kesedihan mendalam atas kehilangan putra kandungnya. Mungkin saat ini sang Umma membencinya dan tak ingin menemui Kyuhyun dahulu jadi Siwon meneminya di depan pagar.

"Kyunie, ada suatu hal yang membuat Umma mu ingin sendiri. Bisakah kau pergi ke game center sebentar? Setelah Umma mu tenang, Appa akan menghubungimu untuk pulang"

Kyuhyun mengagumi Appanya yang tetap berbijak hati untuk tidak memberitahukan apa yang terjadi agar tidak menyakiti hatinya.

"Ne Appa. Lagipula tadi Kyunie ingin pergi ke tempat Minie Hyung"

Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan kediaman Choi. Siwon memandang punggung putra yang sangat di sayanginya. Namun apa yang didengar dari pengakuan Appanya masih menyisakan luka di hati istrinya. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarganya setelah hari ini

.

.

Baby Yunjin begitu bersemangat saat melihat beberapa binatang di depannya. Mata musangnya berbinar dan terus berceloteh mengomentari beberapa binatang disana terutama tentang Beruang dan Gajah. Otaknya yang cerdas membuatnya sering bertanya kepada orang tuanya atau petugas yang bertugas di sekitar kandang gajah atau beruang. Petualangan Baby Yunjin semakin menarik saat dirinya di dampingi sang Appa menaiki salah satu gajah. Baby Yunjin berteriak senang. Jaejoong memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di temani Shin Dong salah satu orang kepercayaan Yunho. Keadaan tubuhnya membuatnya cepat lelah dan tak dapat menyeimbangi semangat Baby Yunjinya untuk mengeksplorasi semua wahana di kebun binatang.

"Appa, Yun mau naik beluang!" teriak Baby Yunjin penuh semangat setelah selesai menaiki gajah. Baby Yunjin yang tidak ingin digendong itu berjalan tertatih disamping Appanya. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalan menuju ke arah Jaejoong yang menanti mereka dengan tetap duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Tidak boleh Baby Yun"

"Tenapa?" tanya Yunjin sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Karena sangat berbahaya. Beruang tidak sejinak Gajah. Apa Baby Yun mau Umma sedih karena terjadi sesuatu dengan baby Yun?"

"Tidak mau Appa, Yun tidak cuka Umma cedih"

"Setelah ini kita akan ke sea world untuk melihat Lumba-lumba"

"Acik. Umba-Umba"

Keduanya sampai di depang Jaejoong. Baby Yunjin langsung memeluk kaki Ummanya. Ketiganya mengobrol penuh keakraban sebelum menuju tempat selanjutnya.

Dunia air memang selalu menjadi favorit Baby Yunjin. Dirinya begitu senang dan takjub melihat berbagai ikan disana.

"Umma, Appa Yun mau belmain bersama ikan" serunya di sela-sela keasyikannya.

"Nanti ne, saat Yun sudah besar. Kita akan pergi ke tempat dimana Yun bisa berenang bersama ikan"

"inja?" Mata musang itu menatap manic musang lainnya penuh harap. Yunho terdiam tak dapat langsung menjawabnya. Baby Yunjinnya memang tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya. Hal yang dilakukannya agar selama bersamanya putra pertamanya itu tidak merasa sedih. Yunho ingin mengingat putranya sebagai anak yang pemberani dan ceria saat jam pasir penanda waktu untuknya telah habis.

"Ne, kita bersama dengan baby Young Jae" sahut Jaejoong membantu suaminya untuk menjawabnya

"Ote, Yun akan belcabal campai Baby Caeng lahil"

Yunho menatap berterima kasih kepada istrinya yang dibalas dengan senyuman hangat yang akan dirindukannya.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya. Ketiganya sedang berada di kursi taman di depan Sea World memandang langit yang berhias warna orange saat sore datang. Baby Yunjin tertidur di pangkuan Yunho dan tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

"Dia kelelahan" bisik Yunho sambil mengusap kepala putranya yang belum terlihat memiliki keanehan seperti dirinya.

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat senang"

"Apa dirimu juga bahagia Boo?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali Yunie dan akan terus mengatakannya saat atau tanpa kau minta sekalipun. Ne aku sangat bahagia, kemarin hari ini dan esok hari"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap namjacingunya nanar ini adalah pertengkaran ke sekian kalinya bagi mereka. Kyuhyun ingat hubungan keduanya begitu manis dan damai. Kemudian seminggu setelah pengakuan Kyuhyun, obsesi untuk menemukan cara untuk memperpanjang usia keluarga Jung semakin menggila. Dirinya mengundurkan diri dari Jung Corp dan berkeliling dunia mencari tanaman obat paling mujarab atau sesuatu yang mungkin dapat memperpanjang usia suatu makhluk. Walaupun penemuan itu sedikit berhasil dimana ramuan ciptaan Changmin dapat mempanjang usia tanaman dan binatang yang diuji cobanya. Namun hal itu tak berhasil untuk keluarga Jung. Jung Doong Wook tetap meninggal setelah meminum ramuan itu. Tentu Doong Wook tidak mengetahui tentang ramuan itu karena dirinya memang berniat mati menyusul matenya. Changmin berbohong saat memberikannya mengatakan bahwa itu wine ucapan selamat jalan darinya.

Kegagalan itu membuat Changmin lebih gila dan giat mencari alternative lain. Hal itu membuatnya lupa dengan hoby makan dan namjacingunya yang dulu sangat berharga baginya. Awalnya Kyuhyun bersabar dengan sikap Changmin, bahkan Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia karena dia merasa begitu dicintai hingga Changmin sampai berjalan sejauh itu. Namun kini Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan kegilaan Changmin. kegilaan yang membuat dirinya jauh dengan mate nya dan membuat dirinya melemah.

"Kau tahu ini demi dirimu Kyu. Agar kita tetap bersama di masa depan" kata Changmin dingin saat mendapati Kyuhyun mengobrak abrik ruang kerjanya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya akan kegilaan Changmin.

"Kau bilang ini demi kita? Agar kita dapat bersama di masa depan? Yang ku tahu kita semakin menjauh. Aku tak menginginkan berumur panjang. Aku hanya ingin kita bersama di sepanjang kehidupanku"

"Itu adalah pemikiran egoismu. Kau tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat kau pergi. Kau tak pernah membayangkannya karena kau tak akan pernah mengalaminya!"

"Sebaiknya kita berpisah. Karena sepertinya Changmin yang kukenal lebih bahagia sebelum bertemu denganku"

"**KYU**" Changmin memperingatkan namjancingunya untuk tidak menambah kemarahannya

"Mungkin aku salah kau bukan mate untukku"

Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu sambil berjalan menjauhi Changmin. Tapi Namja jangkung yang dicintainya itu menyambar tangannya. Menerjangnya hingga keduanya ambruk di lantai dengan karpet beludru itu. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah hal yang tak terbayangkan oleh pasangan Jung lainnya. Changmin mengambil kesucian Kyuhyun yang dijaganya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah namjacingunya yang kini tertidur pulas di atas karpet tempat keduanya menghabiskan malam pertama mereka. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak membenci Changmin atas apa yang dilakukannnya. Dirinyalah yang memancing Changmin untuk mengambil apa yang selama ini dijaganya. Karena Kyuhyun sangat mencintai mate jangkungnya.

"Minie hyung, ada sesuatu yang belum kukatakan padamu. Setiap Jung memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Milikku adalah dapat melihat masa lalu dan masa depan. Aku sungguh sangat menginginkan kita melalui malam penuh cinta ini seperti Jung lainnya. Aku sangat ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi masa depan yang kulihat, mungkin aku tak dapat melalui malam ini. Akan ada sesuatu yang sangat gelap datang ke keluarga Jung."

Kyuhyun menyelimuti matenya. Mengusap pelan rambut dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Minie Hyung Saranghae"

TBC

Anyeong, Update kilat dengan Chap 9. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang masih setia kasih review dan saran, yang fav dan follow fic ini.

Ada suatu hal yang membuat Author ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan fic ini jadi mian bila penceritaannya terlalu terburu-buru.

Tetep di tunggu saran dan reviewnya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	10. Chapter 10

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari pagi menerobos kaca ruangannya dan mengenai wajahnya. Perlahan Changmin duduk. Changmin mendapati dirinya masih berada di karpet dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya yang tanpa busana.

Changmin terdiam mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranya dan mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Buagh! Changmin menghantam keras lantai membuat tangannya berdarah.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang telah ku lakukan?!"

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dirinya telah menyakiti orang yang paling di kasihinya. Bukan sekedar menyakiti tapi melukainya dengan sangat parah.

"Kyu..."

Changmin menyambar bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. Buru-buru mengambil Hp nya berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak mengangkat telepon darinya. Bahkan saat Changmin mencoba menghubunginya belasan kali Kyuhyun tetap tak mengangkatnya.

Sebuah suara bel pintu menyela dirinya yang pantang menyerah untuk menelpon namjacingunya. Changmin bergegas membuka pintu tanpa melepaskan Hp dari tangannya.

"Anyeong, Changming ah"

Rupanya Jiyong adalah tamu yang mendatangi Apartemen miliknya.

"Jiyong ssi?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk dan duduk sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Ne"

Changmin mempersilahkan Jiyong memasuki ruang tamunya yang minimalis namun elegant.

"Dirimu sedikit berantakan, apa terjadi sesuatu.?" Tanya Jiyong saat keduanya duduk di sofa.

"Ne. Tapi ini adalah masalah pribadiku. Jadi apa yang ingin Jiyong ssi sampaikan"

"Aku tertarik dengan risetmu untuk mencari cara memperpanjang usia para Jung. Aku ingin membantumu"

"Kenapa Jiyong ssi tiba-tiba ingin membantuku?"

"Kau tahu malam ini tepat jam 00.00 adalah ulang tahun Yunho. Waktu kita kurang dari 24 jam untuk menolongnya. Tentang alasan kenapa aku ingin membantumu adalah masalah pribadiku"

Changmin terdiam. Dirinya mengalami dilema hebat saat ini. Changmin sangat ingin mencari namjacingunya dan bersujud meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukannya. Namun disisi lain dirinya ingin menolong Yunho. Tidak, Changmin tidak ingin Yunho pergi begitu saja. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat membuat darah segar kembali mengalir dari luka ditangannya sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Apa Jiyong ssi mengetahui sesuatu?"

.

.

Jaejoong sangat kelelahan sehingga bangun sedikit kesiangan pagi itu. Dirinya yang selalu menyambut hangatnya sinar matahari, pagi ini hangat sinar mataharilah yang membelainya, membangunkanya perlahan.

"Pagi Boo" sebuah sapaan menegurnya. Jaejoong mendongak cepat dan mendapati suaminya yang mendekapnya seperti biasa yang memberikan ciuman selamat pagi.

"Pagi Yunie"

Jaejoong menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan fisik suaminya pagi ini. Rambut suaminya yang biasanya berwarna raven kini berwarna putih dengan suhu badan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jaejoong pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Ya hal serupa terjadi pada Doong Wook sehari sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Inilah cara kematian menghampiri para Jung saat pijar kehidupan mereka hampir habis. Warna rambut mereka akan berubah menjadi putih. Suhu tubuh akan turun perlahan, mereka akan kesulitan bergerak. Satu jam sebelum ulang tahun mereka yang ke 30, tubuh mereka akan lumpuh total, semua fungsi organ akan berhenti perlahan dan tepat jam 00.00 mereka akan menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan damai.

"Boo, ayo kita mandi bersama"

"Ne"

Jaejoong bangun perlahan. Begitu juga dengan Yunho bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Keduanya menghabiskan 30 menit di kamar mandi dengan saling menyabuni pasangan masing-masing. Menyabuni perut besar Jaejoong menjadi hobby barunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Apakah baby Young Jae bersikap baik pagi ini?"

Yunho menyapa putra keduanya sambil terus mengelus perut besar istrinya.

"Ne, Appa. Baby Jae tidak nakal pagi ini" Jaejoong menjawab sapaan Yunho dengan suara khas baby.

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong dan tersenyum hangat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Umma nya.?"

"Sangat baik Yunie." Jaejoong membalas senyum hangat suaminya. Namun tidak dengan matanya. Air mata mengalir dari mata doe itu diantara hujan air shower yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

Tangan Yunho beralih dari perut istrinya dan meraih wajah cantik itu. Menakupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae Yunie, aku sudah berlatih keras untuk tidak bersedih di hari ini. Sebagai seorang menantu Jung aku tahu hari ini akan tiba. Kukira aku sudah mempersiapkanya dengan matang tapi ternyata…"

"Gwaenchanayo, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik Boo."

Yunho mengecup kening istrinya sedikit lama dari biasanya.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut Yunho dengan hair dryer saat Heechul datang bersama baby Yunjin dalam gendongannya.

"Umma!"

Baby Yunjin mengangkat kedua tangannya minta digendong oleh Ummanya.

"Hey jagoan" Jaejoong mengambil Baby Yunjin yang sudah dimandikan dan wangi bedak baby itu. Jaejoong mencium pipi putranya gemas.

"Umma, Yun lapal…"

Jaejoong yang mengerti kebutuhan putranya langsung membuka kancing bajunya. Baby Yunjin langsung meraup nipple pink milik Ummanya dan menghisapnya semangat namun tetap hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti Ummanya.

Sementara itu Heechul menghampiri putranya yang kini terduduk di sofa di kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Yun?" Heechul sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan putranya namun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tetap bertanya. Hal sama pernah terjadi saat suaminya menjalani hari terakhirnya. Dan Heechul seakan mengalami dejavu saat putranya tersenyum dengan senyuman khas warisan Appanya.

"Sangat baik Umma"

Heechul meraih putranya dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat sekali. Mungkin Heechul adalah menantu paling tegar dalam sejarah keluarga Jung. Setelah kehilangan suaminya dan kini akan kehilangan putranya. Namun dirinya mencoba tetap bertahan.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap dua nisan di pemakaman keluarga Jung bergantian.

"Anyeong Umma Wookie, Appa Yesung." Kyuhyun menyapa Ryeowook dan Yesung. Pasangan Jung yang merupakan orang tua kandungnya. Ryewook yang mewariskan keimutan padanya dan Yesung yang mewariskan suara merdunya. Jung Yesung merupakan anggota keluarga Jung yang sempat terjun ke dapur rekaman dan menjadi penyanyi yang menyabet beberapa gelar bergengsi.

Kyuhyun meletakkan setangkai bunga lili putih di setiap nisan termasuk nisan kecil tanpa nama tempat tubuh putra kandung pasangan Choi disemayamkan.

"Anyeong, little one. Bagaimana harimu? Mian ne, sepertinya aku tidak dapat menjaga orang tua kita. Rahasia itu sudah terbongkar dan kini Umma Bummie mungkin membenciku. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya seperti dirimu tapi kau harus memahami keadaanku sekarang."

Kyuhyun memandang nisa Umma Wookie nya.

"Kyunie juga menyanyangimu Umma. Dan Kyunie tidak membencimu karena meninggalkanku. Kyunie tak akan menyalahkannmu. Kyunie tahu Umma sangat lemah saat itu, tapi karena Kyunie adalah anak Appa, Umma tetap mempertahankanku. Karena Umma sangat mencintai Appa, Umma bertekad melahirkanku sebagai tanda Appa pernah hidup di dunia ini dan memiliki putra. Mian ne Umma, sepertinya Kyunie tidak dapat meneruskannya. Karena sepertinya Kyunie akan menyusul kalian sebelum meninggalkan keturunan"

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di nisan Umma Wookie. Nisan mereka berada di bawah pohon maple yang begitu rindang.

"Umma, Kyunie begitu lelah dan sangat mengantuk " bisiknya sambil menutup mata dan meringkukkan badannya mencari kehangatan.

.

.

"Chunie hyung" Junsu menegur suaminya yang sedang melamun di balkon kamar mereka. Junsu mengerti perasaan Yoochun. Hari ini tentu akan menjadi hari duka bagi keluarga Jung. Memang merupakan hal yang biasa bagi keluarga yang memiliki usia tak panjang ini. Namun tetap saja akan menjadi duka yang mendalam bagi yang ditinggalkannya. Junsu juga sangat memikirkan nasib sahabatnya. Yunjin masih begitu belia dan Jaejoong sedang hamil besar. Walaupun Jaejoong menyakinkannya bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja tapi Junsu tetap saja ragu sahabatnya itu mampu melaluinya.

"Hey Suie, bagaimana morning sickmu apa sudah membaik?"

"Ne"

Setelah mereka menikah keduanya memang tidak langsung memiliki anak. Baru satu bulan yang lalu Junsu dinyatakan hamil dan kini usianya menginjak 3 bulan.

"Sudah membaik Hyung. Apa Hyung tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Ani, hari ini Hyung tak ingin pergi kemana-mana Suie."

Junsu memeluk tubuh Yoochun dari samping dan tentu saja dibalas oleh Yoochun.

"Entah kenapa hari ini perasaanku tidak enak Suie. Pasti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi"

"Mungkin karena Yunho Hyung akan meninggalkan kita"

"Itu memang hal buruk Suie. Sangat buruk Suie"

.

.

Kibum tertidur di sofa di kamarnya. Keadaannya sungguh kacau. Matanya masih bengkak dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Setelah menangis mengamuk semalaman, Kibum akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan. Sebuah bayangan terlihat duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

"Umma" bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat melihat keadaan Ummanya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk Tubuh Ummanya tapi dirinya menahan kuat keinginannya.

"Mianhae Umma karena Kyunie bukan putra kandung Umma. Walaupun begitu Umma, Kyunie sangat menyanyangi Umma. Baby Jung tak akan dapat bertahan hidup tanpa Umma mereka. Tapi Kyunie dapat melaluinya karena Kasih sayang Umma yang begitu dalam kepada Kyunie. Meskipun semua itu sebenarnya Umma tujukan untuk putra kandung Umma. Kyunie sangat bahagia karena dapat tumbuh besar dalam lindungan Umma dan Appa. Gumawo telah membesarkan Kyunie dengan masa kanak-kanak yang tak akan tergantikan oleh apapun. Kyunie sangat mencintaimu Umma"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum menciumnya sebelum menghilang.

.

.

Siwon sedang mengusap wajah Kibum dengan handuk yang dibasahi oleh air hangat, saat istrinya terbangun.

"Hyung…"

"Apakah sudah membaik"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi mana mungkin semuanya akan membaik Hyung. Putra kita tak akan pernah kembali"

"Tapi Tuhan telah mengirim putra yang lain untuk kita."

"Hyung dia…"

"Kandunganmu saat itu begitu lemah Bummie. Dokter sudah memperingatkan kita bahwa Baby kita mungkin tidak akan bertahan hidup. Bilapun terlahir dia akan cacat. Ternyata Tuhan lebih menyayanginya dengan mengambilnya kembali lalu memberi kita putra yang lebih sehat. Putra yang begitu manis dan membanggakan walaupun sedikit nakal. Aku mendengarnya dari Heechul ssi bahwa baby Jung tidak akan pernah hidup tanpa Ummanya. Tapi Kyunie dapat bertahan hidup. Bukankah itu berarti Tuhan telah memberikannya untuk kita? Bukankah Tuhan terlalu baik kepada kita telah memberikan putra terbaiknya untuk kita?"

Tangis Kibum kembali pecah saat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Kibum menghambur ke pelukan suaminya.

"Hyung aku mau Kyunie. Kyunie ku" isaknya keras sambil memeluk leher suaminya erat.

.

.

Baby Yunjin menatap Appanya dengan mata musang kecilnya.

"Jadi Appa cakit?" tanyanya yang kini sedang berada di pangkuan Yunho.

"Ne. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada Appa dan Appa tidak dapat bangun baby Yun harus berjanji untuk menjaga Umma dan Baby Jae ne"

"Tidak bica bangun? Talo begitu Appa jangan tidul"

Yunho tertawa pelan melihat keluguan putranya.

"Tenapa Appa teltawa? Yun tahu Appa tida akan tidul malam ini kalena ada mimpi buluk"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne Yun akin"

Jaejoong menghampiri Suami dan Putranya. Mendudukan badanya yang mekar itu disamping tubuh suaminya.

"Sudah makan Boo?" tanya Yunho

"Ne Yun"

"Aku tahu pasti selera makanmu berkurang Boo tapi tetaplah makan agar sang Aegya tetap sehat."

"Ne"

Jaejoong sengaja tidak berkata banyak karena takut tangisnya akan pecah. Yunho yang mengerti keadaan istrinya meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mencium buku jari-jarinya .

"Apakah kau menyesali semuanya Boo?"

"Ani."

"Tenapa Umma cedih Appa tida atan temana-mana?"

"Umma tidak bersedih. Umma bahagia. Sangat bahagia"

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho dengan tangan yang masih digenggam erat Yunho. Seolah mengikuti gaya Ummanya, Baby Yunjin menyandarkan tubuh montoknya di dada Appanya.

"Yun mau bobo dulu ne. coalnya anti malam ada mostel. Yun halus menjaga Umma" celotehnya sambil mengucek matanya. Mulut mungil berbentuk hatinya menguap beberapa kali sebelum terlelap.

"Bukankah fantasynya terlalu aneh Boo.?"

"Ne"

Yunho tersenyum lembut saat mendapati istrinya tak ingin berbicara banyak takut menyulut tangis. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya. Tangan satunya mengusap rambut putranya pelan sedang satunya tak melepas genggamannya di tangan Jaejoong. Yunho menutup matanya sejenak menikmati kebersamaan itu.

.

.

"Hyung ada orang tidur disana!" teriak Taemin saat mendapati namja asing tertidur di makam tak jauh dari makam Appanya.

Minho yang hari itu mengantar Taemin "menjenguk" Appanya menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Taemin. Mata Minho menyipit sesaat merasa sangat mengenal namja itu.

"Mwo? Bukankah itu Kyunie?"

"Hyung Kenal?"

"Ne. Dia adalah adik dari Joongie"

"OoO, pasti dia tesesat ya Hyung mau ke tempat Joongie Jhuma tapi malah kemari"

"Ne.." jawab Minho asal. Sekarang pikiran Minho sedang penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang bergelung di benaknya dan sedang malas meladeni celotehan Taemin karena pasti akan sangat panjang jadinya.

Keduanya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang bangun perlahan dari tidurnya.

"Kyu!' panggilnya saat sudah di berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan langsung tersenyum evil saat mendapati teman Hyung nya itu dan Kekasih ciliknya.

"Frog Hyung sedang berkencan dengan Baby Taemin ne?" godanya sambil mengerling nakal

"Kyu jaga bicaramu! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di makam sore-sore begini?"

"Kau tahukan Hyung aku punya penyakit tidur berjalan dan sepertinya tadi saat tidur siang aku pergi ke tempat ini tanpa sadar

"Ku kira kau ingin menemui Yunho Hyung, kau tahukan mala mini dia…"

"Ne. tidak perlu kau ingatkan. Hey Frog Hyung. Tengah malam nanti sekitar jam 11 malam jangan bermain di danau. Ingat ini baik-baik begitu ada gempa besar kau harus membawa semua orang yang berhasil kau temui ke banker bawah tanah di kediaman Utama Jung"

Dahi Minho berkerut mendengar penjelasan aneh Kyuhyun. Mengingat Kyuhyun suka bercanda apakah ini bagian dari april mop?

"Karena ini sudah sore Kyunie pergi dulu ne. Bye Baby Taemin" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Minho tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena dirinya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Pikirannya bertambah bingung saat mendapati bunga segar di ketiga makam anggota keluarga Jung. Apa hubungan adik Jaejoong itu dengan pasangan Jung itu sampai Kyuhyun yang terkenal malas mengurusi orang lain sampai repot-repot membawakan bunga untuk mereka

"Mino Hyung waeyo?" tanya Taemin

"Ani. Kajja kita jenguk Appa Kangin ne"

"Ne!" jawab Taemin semangat. Setelah itu Minho menggandeng tangan Taemin dan kembali berjalan ke arah Makam bertuliskan Jung Kangin.

.

.

Changmin sedang berada di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Kwon. Di sekitarnya berserakan buku-buku kuno yang merupakan buku harian Tetua Kwon terdahulu berisi sejarah bangsa Ethania dan kejadian saat pertama kali mereka datang ke dunia ini. Jiyong mengatakan padanya karena Para Jung adalah bangsa Ethania jadi mungkin cara memperpanjang usia mereka harus sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia mereka.

"Menurut buku harian itu. Upaya memperpanjang usia bangsa Ethania sudah sering dilakukan tapi tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Bahkan di dunia mereka sendiri mereka sudah ribuan kali mencobanya" kata Jiyong yang menemani Changmin di perpustakaan.

"Mereka hanya belum menemukannya"

"Tapi aku mempunyai teori yang mungkin dapat menyelesaikan masalah itu. Menurut sejarah sang raja membagi jiwanya untuk menyelamatkan ke 23 Bangsawan Jung. Seseorang dari ke 23 orang itu yang memiliki kemampuan meramal mengatakan bahwa Sang Raja akan kembali setelah 100 tahun menyelamatkan ke 23 Jung berikutnya sebelum kembali meninggal dan terlahir 100 tahun berikutnya. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa raja yang terlahir kembali itu adalah Yuhno karena dirnya begitu mirip dengan sang raja yang diceritakan oleh buku harian leluhur Kwon. Jadi Yunho tidak akan mati dan dapat memperpanjang usia Jung lainnya dengan kekuatannya. Namun Yunho pagi ini mengalami gejala-gejala yang dialami oleh Jung lainya saat mereka akan merengut nyawa. Dan itu mematahkan teoriku"

Changmin hanya terdiam sambil terus membaca buku di depannya. Namun dahinya berkerut saat menyadari sesuatu. Otak jeniusnya bekerja cepat dan kesimpulan-kesimpulan mulai muncul ke permukaan.

" Yunho Hyung adalah Sang Raja. Namun tubuhnya belum sempurna karena semua jiwanya belum kembali padanya. Ada salah satu dari ke 23 Jung itu yang masih hidup"

"Itu tidak mungkin Changmin ah. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu. Kita semua tahu seorang Jung tidak dapat hidup lebih dari 30 tahun."

"Jiyong ssi apa kau punya foto atau lukisan semua anggota Jung yang telah meninggal"

Jiyong diam sebentar nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku"

Jiyong berjalan cepat diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan besar. Ruangan kosong dengan figura foto yang menghiasi semua dinding ruangan itu, di bawah foto itu terpampang tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematian mereka. Changmin memperhatikan foto itu satu persatu dan menyadari bahwa ada wajah yang sama di setiap 30 tahun. Wajah yang sangat di kenalnya.

"**Kyu?**"

TBC

Anyeong, Chapter 10 update kilat lagi. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang masih setia kasih review dan saran, yang fav dan follow fic ini.

Mian ne, chap nya memang pendek dan gantung banget. Yunjae momentnya juga sedikit. Chap ini memang harus lebih focus ke changkyu dulu. Yang Yunjae Shiper seperti Author harap mengerti ne^^ ini demi kelanjutan penceritaan Chap berikutnya

Tetep di tunggu reviewnya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie


	11. Chapter 11

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Siwon terlihat sangat frustasi dan cemas. Setelah Kibum tenang, istrinya itu langsung menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan saat itulah Siwon baru sadar bahwa putra bungsunya belum pulang. Siwon segera menghubungi Hp Kyuhyun namun tak pernah sekalipun diangkat olehnya. Malah yang terakhir Hp Kyuhyun Nomor tidak aktif.

"Hyung?" Kibum yang berada di samping Siwon mulai cemas.

"Mungkin Hpnya tertinggal di Game Center. Kita tahu Kyuhyun seperti apa bila sudah bermain Game?"

"Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke Game Center. Hyung, apakah mungkin dia pergi ke kediaman Jung? Hari ini adalah…"

"Ne, sebaiknya kita ke sana. Selain itu Joongie juga membutuhkan kita"

.

.

Daesung menyeringai puas saat melihat 3 tetua Kwon yang saat ini tergeletak di ruang pertemuan Tetua Kwon. Daesung sengaja mengumpulkan semua tetua Kwon sore ini minus Jiyong yang sejak pagi sudah pergi entah kemana. Berdalih mengajak mereka mendiskusikan tentang nasib keluarga Jung setelah peninggalan Yunho dan hal mengenai pemakaman yang akan dilakukan di hari berikutnya, tanpa mereka ketahui Daesung sudah memberikan obat tidur dosis tinggi pada teh yang mereka minum. Obat yang membuat siapapun tak sadarkan diri dan lumpuh sementara selama 24 jam.

Daesung selama ini diam, menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan Daesung sudah merencanakan ini sejak dulu. Rencana untuk menghancurkan semua keluarga Jung. Terutama Yunho orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian putrinya. Kwon Yuri putri kesayangannya telah jatuh cinta dengan kepala keluarga Jung itu. Namun Yunho menolaknya dengan dingin. Putrinya yang memang sedikit labil jiwanya itu bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya. Masih segar dalam ingatan Daesung saat dirinya menemukan jasad putrinya di bak kamar mandi dengan genangan air berwarna merah. Sejak saat itu Daesung bersumpah akan menghancurkan keluarga Jung dan membuat Jung Yunho menderita sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam mendekati Daesung.

"Daesung ssi. Semuanya sudah siap"

"Ne, Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Para Jung. Sejak awal mereka tak seharusnya berada di dunia ini. "

.

.

Menjelang pukul 21.00 setengah tubuh Yunho sudah tak dapat digerakkan dan beberapa tubuh bagian atasnya sudah mulai mati rasa. Yunho dibaringkan di tempat tidur dengan Jaejoong menemaninya. Sementara Jung yang lain menunggu di ruang keluarga tak jauh dari kamar Yunho memberi kesempatan keduanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. Keduanya terdiam tanpa kata. Yunho terdiam karena dirinya tak ingin mengganggu Jaejoong yang saat ini menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dari luar kamar mereka sebelum akhirnya pintu terdobrak keras membuat Jaejoong kaget. Jaejoong segera bangun dan berusaha tenang saat Daesung dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Terlebih mereka membawa senjata tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Daesung ssi?"

Daesung tidak langsung menjawabnya hanya menatap dingin sebelum memberi kode kepada salah satu orang yang ikut dengannya. Seorang namja bertubuh gembal menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyeretnya paksa.

"Daesung ssi lepaskan !" Teriak Jaejoong saat dirinya di bawa paksa.

"Bawa dia bersama Jung lainya. Kumpulkan setelah itu bunuh semuanya." Kata Daesung dingin.

"Yunie!"

Jaejoong terus memberontak agar lepas dari cengkraman namja yang membawanya. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat dan Jaejoong semakin berteriak histeris saat sadar bahwa kini dirinya terpisah dari Suaminya.

"Yunie!" Teriak Jaejoong memilukan dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Jaejoong tak menyerah untuk terus memberontak melepaskan dirinya. Tidak mereka tidak boleh menyakiti Yunienya. Rombongan itu sudah berada di koridor diluar kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho, ketika dengan tiba-tiba salah satu orang dari rombongan itu menyerang temannya sendiri. Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat dan beberapa menit kemudian semua orang yang membawanya tadi kini terkapar tak berdaya di lantai begitu juga dengan namja yang tadi mencengkram tangannya.

"Jaejoong ssi, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja yang melumpuhkan anak buah Daesung itu.

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab. Dirinya masih terlalu bingung dan panic untuk menjawab.

"Eunhyuk imnida. Seseorang menyuruh saya untuk menyusup ke barisan pengawal Daesung Kwon untuk menolong Anda"

"Gumawo…"

Mata besar Jaejoong membesar saat mengingat keadaan suaminya. Jaejoong sudah berniat untuk berlari ke kamar mereka namun namja yang mengaku bernama Eunhyuk itu mencegahnya.

"Tidak sekarang Jaejoong ssi. Orang itu menyuruh saya untuk menahan Anda disini selama 1 jam. Setelah itu saya akan mengantar Anda pada Suami Jaejoong ssi"

"Tapi Yunie…"

"Suami Anda akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada Suami Anda. Bila Anda disana sekarang malah akan membahayakan nyawa Anda. Hanya satu jam Jaejoong ssi, dan saya menjamin suami Anda masih disana tanpa luka sedikitpun"

Jaejoong terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut sebelum meminta Jaejoong duduk di lanta berkarpet itu dan memeriksa apakah ada luka serius di tubuh Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong duduk diam mencoba tenang dan tidak panik.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Eunhyuk

"Entahlah, tapi dia membayar saya dengan uang yang sangat cukup untuk mengobati ibu saya yang sedang sakit Leukimia. Sebuah tempat tinggal dan psp hitam"

.

.

Para Jung sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Jung. Hal yang akan mereka lakukan saat salah satu anggota mereka akan pergi. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya saling diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ada yang datang" kata Jung Yoong Hwa, Jung tertua ke 3 setelah Yoochun

Brak! Dor!

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu dan menembak pengawal Jung yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hong Ki!" Teriak Yoochun begitu melihat segerombolan orang datang dan mengarahkan senjata api kepada mereka.

Hong Ki yang mengerti arti teriakan Yoochun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya. Gelembung tipis sebening kaca terbentang menyelimuti mereka.

Dor!Dor! Tembakan membabi buta dari kelompok tak dikenal menyerang ke arah mereka. Namun puluhan peluru itu tertahan di gelembung tipis yang di ciptakan oleh Hong Ki.

Yoochun yang memiliki kemampuan dapat berpindah tempat tiba-tiba menghilang dan dalam sekejap muncul di tengah gerombolan penyerang itu. Dengan gerakan cepat dan mematikan, Yoochun yang menguasai sabuk hitam Yudo itu mencoba melumpuhkan beberapa dari mereka. Yoong Hwa mengambil pedang pajangan di dinding dan berlari membantu Hyungnya. Hong Ki tak melepaskan perisainya namun tetap mengirim gelembung kecil untuk melindungi kedua Hyungnya dari hujan peluru.

Suho, Jung yang masih duduk di Junior High School ini nampak bersiaga melindungi kedua Saengnya Baekhyun dan Kai. Taemin, Leeteuk dan Junsu dalam lindungan Minho. Sedangkan Baby Yunjin masih tidur tenang dalam gendongan Heechul. Tertidur sangat pulas seolah tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Atau mungkin sedang menyimpan tenaganya untuk hal yang lebih besar akan datang setelah ini.

.  
Daesung menatap dingin Yunho yang kini terbaring tetap tenang.

"Aku sudah menunggu moment ini sejak lama. Disaat kau terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Menunggu untuk ku bantai. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati dengan begitu damai. Sebelum membunuhmu aku membunuh putra dan istrimu yang sedang hamil besar itu."

Mata Yunho berkilat marah saat mendengar perkataan Daesung. Namun tubuhnya yang tak mampu bergerak dan mulutnya yang tak bisa berbicara memaksanya untuk diam tak melakukan apa. Namun matanya menjanjikan kematian yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh siapapun.

Kemudian terdengar kegaduhan dan suara tembakan.

"Sudah dimulai. Para Jung Saudaramu itu pasti sudah menyusul orang tua mereka di Surga. Dan sekarang giliranmu"

Daesung mengeluarkan pisau. Wajahnya menyeringai iblis saat mendekati Yunho. Menghujamkannya keras tepat di jantung Yunho berulang kali dan mengoyaknya kasar.

Namun tawa iblis Daesung saat menyadari darah Yunho yang berceceran bergerak liar. Darah Yunho yang mengalir deras dari dadanya itu bergerak menuju tubuh Daesung, menyelimutinya dan menggerogotinnya.

"Akhhh"

Daesung melempar pisau yang di genggamnya. Dengan kedua tangannya mencoba membersihkan darah yang mengenai tubuhnya. Namun darah itu seolah mempunyai gigi. Menggigitnya tak ingin melepaskannya. Darah yang menyelimuti Daesung semakin banyak. Menyebar rasa sakit yang amat sangat ke seluruh Daesung Ambruk. Suara lengkingan kesakitan yang memilukan terdengar sebelum Daesung meregang nyawa.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali bergerak gelisah saat terdengar kegaduhan dari ruang keluarga Jung dan lengkingan jeritan dari kamar tempat Yunho berada.

"Tenanglah Jaejoong ssi. Para Jung bisa menjaga diri dan sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang. Tentang jeritan itu. Jaejoong ssi sangat mengenal suara Yunho ssi. Itu bukan jeritan Yunho ssi. Tinggal 10 menit lagi Jaejoong ssi. Setelah itu saya akan membawa anda ke Yunho ssi"

"Tapi Baby Yunjin..."

"Putra Anda tidak apa-apa, tenang saja"

Jaejoong kembali duduk. Mengelus perutnya. Baby Young Jae menendang perutnya sedikit keras seolah ikut merasa khawatir.

.  
Seung Hyung awalnya tak percaya pada namja manis berpipi chubby yang mendatanginya siang itu. Namja yang dia kenal sebagai putra bungsu pasangan Choi itu mengatakan padanya bahwa Daesung akan melakukan pemberontakan. Berniat membunuh semua keturunan Jung. Namja itu memintanya untuk tidak meminum apapun yang diberikan Daesung sampai habis. Walapun ragu Seung Hyung tetap melakukanya. Dan dia dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang dikatakan namja itu benar.

Disinilah Seung Hyung bersama beberapa pengawal yang bekerja di keluarga Jung yang masih tersisa dan beberapa pengawal di keluarga Kwon yang tidak berkhianat, membantu para Jung menghadapi orang-orang pilihan Daesung untuk menghabisi mereka. .

.  
Sesuai janji Eunhyuk, Jaejoong kembali diantarnya ke dalam kamar tempat Yunho di baringkan. Seperti kata Eunhyuk Yunho masih terbaring utuh tidak luka sama sekali. Memang bajunya sedikit terkoyak namun tubuhnya tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Yunie..." Bisiknya lirih sambil mengusap wajah dan rambut suaminya. Lalu mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Setelah puas melakukan semua itu Jaejoong menatap mata suaminya dan terlihat jelas ke khawatiran disana.

"Yunie jangan khawatir ne, aku dan Aegya baik-baik saja. Lihat tidak terluka sedikitpun."  
Melalui matanya Yunho tersenyum mendapati istrinya tidak mengalami seperti apa yang di bayangkan olehnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai saat terakhir" bisik Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh Suaminya. Keduanya larut dalam keheningan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan interaksi pasangan serasi yang menurutnya sangat mesra itu. Kemudian dirinya teringat tentang satu tugas yang belum selesai. Eunhyuk mendekati jasad Daesung yang kini tanpa rupa. Seluruh daging di tubuhnya terkelupas seolah dimakan oleh binatang buas. Eunhyuk segera mengambil kain besar untuk menutupinya.

.

.

Setelah memecahkan teori dan mendapatkan jawaban yang membuatnya hampir gila. Changmin pergi ke kediaman Jung, menjelajahi seluruh isi kediaman Jung dan menemukan namjacingunya itu sedang berdiri di tepi danau.

Kyuhyun menyadari kedatangan namjacingunya, berbalik menatap Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat melihat betapa kacaunya keadaan orang yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Kau sudah menekan jawaban nya" bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

"Sedari awal kau sudah kau tak memberitahuku karena takut melukaiku"

"Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?"

"Jangan membuatku semakin gila!"Teriak Changmin frustasi dan setengah menangis.

"Kalian sangat berharga untukku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu, Yunho Hyung atau siapapun!"

"Kau selalu Egois tapi karena itulah aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama Minie Hyung. Lebih lama dari eksistensi yang kau bayangkan. Entah berapa aku kali aku meninggal dan terlahir kembali dengan ingatan yang sama. Saat sang Raja membangun Ethania pertama kali aku sudah disana. Kami berdua bersama membangun peradaban Ethania. Setiap aku terlahir Sang Raja akan mencariku untuk melanjutkan rencana-rencana kami untuk membuat rakyat Ethania semakin makmur. Kemudian Sang Raja menemukan belahan jiwanya. Saat itulah aku merasa kesepian karena aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mate ku. Saat pertempuran besar yang menghancurkan peradaban yang susah payah kami bangun, seharusnya aku sudah mati dan pasti tidak akan terlahir kembali karena semua rakyat Ethania musnah. Namun Sang Raja mengorbankan dirinya dengan membagi jiwanya kepada 23 Jung termasuk diriku tanpa meminta persetujuanku lebih dahulu. Sang Raja menitipkan jiwanya padaku untuk menjaga Jung yang tersisa sampai ia kembali. Awalnya aku tak sangat membencinya karena hal itu. Aku yang sudah sangat bahagia dengan kematian yang selama eksistensiku kuidamkan, tetapi dia dengan seenaknya menghidupkanku kembali. Namun kini aku bersyukur, karena dengan hidup lagi aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Mate yang selalu ku cari sepanjang eksistensiku"

Kalimat terakhir Kyu membuat Changmin tidak tahan untuk merengkuh tubuh itu cepat dan memeluknya erat. Namun sebelum Changmin melakukan niatnya sebuah gempa yang dahsyat terjadi membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh. Selang tak berapa lama kemudian longlongan mengerikan terdengar dari dasar danau.

"Mereka sudah datang" bisik Kyuhyun

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Bangsa yang menghancurkan Ethania. Bangsa Duzelth"

.

.

Para Jung dan dibantu oleh tiga tetua Kwon berhasil melumpuhkan anak buah Daesung dan meringkus mereka dengan tali. Mengumpulkan mereka menjadi satu di tengah ruangan.

"Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang" kata Seungri setelah menghubungi kepolisian Seol dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh semuanya.

Yoochun menghampiri Junsu memeriksa apakah istrinya baik-baik saja. Yong hwa memapah Hongki yang kelelahan karena tenaganya terkuras saat membuat gelembung untuk melindungi mereka. Dan Heechul yang masih menggendong Baby Yunjin mendekati Seung Hyun.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyanya kepada salah satu tetua Kwon itu.

"Mianhae Heechul ssi, Daesung merencanakan semua ini"

"Mwo?!"

"Putra Bungsu pasangan Choi yang memberitahuku"

"Putra Bungsu Choi? Kyuhyun?"

Tiba-tiba terjadi goncangan yang begitu dahsyat yang membuat mereka terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar. Bila terjadi gempa sebesar ini lagi takut bangunan ini runtuh!" teriak Yoochun sambil memeluk istrinya.

Mereka segera bergerak cepat untuk keluar dari sana. Minho yang masih diam di tempat nampak mengingat sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian dia berteriak.

"Jangan keluar! Kita harus ke banker ruang bawah tanah kediaman Jung!"

"Kau Gila. Kita akan tertimbun di dalam sana" Sahut Suho

"Kyu memberitahuku agar ke sana setelah terjadi gempa!"

Semuanya terdiam dalam ketegangan itu.

"Tapi ruangan itu hanya di gunakan saat…" bisik Yoong Hwa

"Sebaiknya kita cepat ke sana" Potong Yoochun mendahului bergerak menuju banker Jung yang segera diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Kecuali Seung Hyun dan beberapa pengawal Kwon lainnya. Salah satu tugas utama mereka selain menjaga dan mengawasi keluarga Jung adalah menjaga pintu portal di dasar danau Jung. Kini apa yang mereka takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Walaupun mereka tidak begitu siap, mereka akan tetap menghadapinya.

.

.

"Jaejoong ssi, sebaiknya Anda keluar dari sini" kata Eunhyuk saat gempa terjadi.

"Ani. Aku akan disini Eunhyuk. Pergilah tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau memiliki seorang Umma yang harus di jaga"

"Tapi Jaejoong ssi…"

"Gwaenchanayo, Kajja pergilah"

Eunhyuk terdiam begitu lama, tidak tega meninggalkan Jaejoong tetapi dia mempunyai seorang Umma yang hanya memiliki dirinya seorang diri. Bila dirinya sampai mati disini siapa yang akan menjaga Umma yang yang sedang sakit itu.

"Ja…Jaejoong ssi?" kata Eunhyuk terbata mencoba untuk menbujuknya lagi.

"Pergilah, aku akan menjaga Suamiku"

Air mata Eunhyuk menetes saat berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho di sana. Setelah memastikan Eunhyuk pergi, Jaejoong kembali menatap mata Yunho. Jaejoong dapat membaca dengan jelas bahasa mata yang ingin suaminya itu sampaikan.

"Ani Yunie, aku akan menemanimu disini apapun yang terjadi sesuai janjiku" bisiknya sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya erat.

TBC

Anyeong, Update lagi dengan Chap 11. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang masih setia kasih review dan saran, yang fav dan follow fic ini.

Karena Author ingin kebangkitan Sang Raja sedikit seru jadi Author mendatangkan musuh abadi Sang Raja Ethania dari Duzelth. Tapi Author masih bingung siapa yang pantas jadi raja Duzelth nya. Adakah yang mau Usul?

Ditunggu review dan sarannya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	12. Chapter 12

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Dahulu kala, ribuan tahun sebelum peradaban Ethania dan Duzelth di bangun. Hiduplah seorang penyihir hebat. Tidak tahu nama asli dari sosok yang lebih suka hidup menyendiri itu. Orang-orang menyebutnya Gil. Bosan dalam kesendirian yang akhirnya menggerogoti kewarasannya Gil bercita-cita membuat anak-anak sempurna.

Dengan batu ajaib yang dia kumpulkan sepanjang eksistensinya, darah beberapa hewan ajaib yang dia koleksi dan jiwa -jiwa makhluk hidup yang diambilnya. Gil melakukan ritual yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Ritual itu berhasil membuat dua baby yang sangat kuat. Gil menaruh dua baby itu di dalam tabung crystal yang disiapkannya. Gil menamani mereka Doo Joon dan Yunho.

Naas, Gil meninggal akibat luka dalam yang dideritanya paska ritual meninggalkan dua baby berusia 5 bulan namun dengan fisik anak 10 tahun. Semenjak peninggalan Gil, Doo Joon dan Yunho hidup saling bergantung menghadapi ganas dan liarnya dunianya luar yang belum mereka kenal, berjanji akan bersama selamanya. Bertahun-tahun mereka hidup bersama sebelum sebuah bencana alam memisahkan keduanya. Beratus-ratus tahun berlalu dan kejamnya takdir mempertemukan keduanya dalam pertempuran Ethania dan Duzelth. Yunho Sang Raja Ethania tidak dapat membunuh Doo Joon yang saat itu menjadi Raja Duzelth karena hubunngan batin yang membelenggu keduanya, berbeda dengan Doo Joon yang begitu kejam dan dinginya membunuh Yunho dan menghancurkan Ethania. Ethania luluh lantah. Tidak ada yang selamat , Bangsa yang terkenal akan kebudayaan dan cinta damai itu rata dengan tanah.

Yunho yang sekarat sebelum ajal merengut nyawanya membagi jiwanya menjadi 23 tiga bagian untuk menghidupkan kembali ke 23 bangsawan Jung sebagai permohonan maaf kepada rakyat Ethania yang di sayanginya. Berharap Ke 23 Jung dapat membangun lagi peradaban bersama anak cucu mereka.

Sang Ratu Ethania yang mengerti maksud Suaminya membawa ke 23 Jung melarikan diri ke dunia lain yang sering mereka kunjungi. Namun di perbatasan dunia itu Doo Joon dapat mengejar mereka. Sang Ratu berhasil menyeberangkan ke 23 Jung dengan nyawanya sebagai taruhan. Sang Ratu mengorbankan jiwanya untuk menyegel portal penghubung Ke dua dunia itu.

.

.

Jiyong mengikuti Changmin kemanapun namja jangkung itu berlari .Insting Jiyong mengatakan bahwa Changmin sudah memecahkan apa yang selama ini mereka cari. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat mendengar percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun menyebut Bangsa Duzelth. Ya Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi bila bangsa yang terkenal penghancur itu sampai menyeberang ke dunia mereka.

Setelah gempa besar terjadi beberapa saat itu, danau buatan Jung terbelah. Diantara belahan itu muncul Black Hole. Terdengar suara longlongan mengerikan sebelum puluhan makhluk dengan bentuk tak lazim bermunculan. Makhluk dengan bentuk seperti burung elang namun berkepala singa dan bersisik seperti naga. Bersuara campuran antara suara singa dan naga. Diatas makhluk itu menunggang manusia berambut merah dan bermata ungu. Dengan kulit begitu pucat.

"Bangsa Duzelth..."

Mereka berjumlah begitu banyak dan mungkin akan terus bertambah. Sebuah dengungan khas baja terdengar saat beberapa area taman dan pinggir danau terbuka. Senjata dengan peluru rudal muncul dan siap menembak.

"Changmin, Kyu cepat pergi dari sana!"

Jiyong berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya puluhan rudal di luncurkan ke arah pasukan Duzelth.

Seseorang dari barisan depan pasukan Duzelth yang nampak berbeda dengan bangsanya. Berambut putih dan bermata Ungu dengan darah hidup di sekelilingnya. Dipunggungnya terbentang darah merah yang membentuk sayap. Wajah tegas dan dinginnya menatap tak gentar terhadap puluhan rudal yang datang. Tangannya terangkat dan dalam hitungan detik darah hidup di sekitarnya membentuk sebuah busur lengkap dengan anak panahnya. Dia menarik anak panah membidik ke arah rudal datang. Busur panah melesat cepat dan tepat di depan pasukan rudal meledak membuat perisai menahan peluru rudal. Menahan Rudal itu dan meledak terlebih dahulu sebelum mengenai target mereka. Suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di penjuru kediaman Jung.

.

.

Seung Hyun mencoba tenang di ruang kendali ruang bawah tanah kediaman Jung saat seranggan rudal pertama gagal total.

"Persiapkan tembakan kedua" perintahnya cepat

"Seung Hyun Ssi ada 3 orang di dekat danau" teriak salah satu pengawal Jung.

Seung Hyun menoleh ke arah monitor. Tangannya mengepal erat saat mengetahui siapa tiga orang itu. Mengerti arti gelagat Hyung nya, Seungri segera mengambil tindakan.

"Hyung biar aku saja yang memegang kendali di sini"

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Hyung, cepat selamat kan mereka. Aku tak ingin kau gila karena kehilangan Jiyong Hyung. Cukup satu orang saja yang gila di dalam sejarah Tetua Kwon"

Seung Hyun menatap tajam Saengnya tapi rupanya tetua Kwon termuda itu tidak gentar.

"Waktu kita tak banyak Hyung"

"Seungri ingat baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menahan mereka."

"Ne Hyung"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Seung Hyung segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ledakan dan hujan pecahan rudal. Saat semuanya berhenti untuk sesaat, Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sosok namjacingunya yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kyu..?"

Mata Changmin melebar saat menjumpai tubuh Kyuhyun penuh darah dan ada bongkahan besi menembus di dadanya. Baju yang semula berwarna abu kini berubah gelap dengan bau amis menguar di udara.

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha. Menghindari hujan pecahan rudal itu dengan kemampuannya. Namun penglihatannya menunjukkan sebuah bongkahan besi akan menimpa kekasihnya jadi Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin, menggantikan posisi Changmin.

"Tidak perlu bersedih Hyung, ini sudah seharusnya terjadi dari awal"

"Tidak Kyu kumohon...aku belum menebus kesalahanku. Aku telah menodaimu. Kau belum memberiku kesempatan untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya dengan menikahimu"

"Gwenchanayo, aku yang menyerahkannya padamu Hyung. Kau tidak pernah bersalah."

"Kyu kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku"

"Minie Hyung, saranghae"

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman manis terakhirnya. Setelah itu matanya perlahan mulai menutup. Dan semua fungsi tubuhnya berhenti. Tidak ada nafas, tidak ada detak jantung.

"Kyu?"

Changmin menepuk pipi chuby itu pelan dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba membangunkan Namja pecinta psp itu.

"Kyu! Andwee!" Teriak Changmin histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin menangis keras memanggili nama Kyuhyun dan tak berniat sama sekali untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Kemudian tubuh Kyuhyun berpendar. Sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari rubuhnya. Cahaya itu terbang melesat cepat ke arah kediaman Jung.

"Jiwa sang Raja" bisik Jiyong yang sedari tadi berada di sana bersama mereka.

Sebuah senyuman bersyukur terukir di bibirnya saat mengetahui makna dari kejadian itu

"Sang Raja akan bangkit.."

.

.

Di reruntuhan bangunan yang merupakan sisa peradaban Ethania. Seseorang duduk dengan tangan menyangga pedang. Tubuh beku Sang Raja Ethania tetap utuh bertahan disana sejak pertempuran terakhir yang merengut nyawanya.

Sebuah bayangan yeoja berambut hitam panjang, bermata doe, berbibir merah cerry dan memiliki kecantikan sempurna terlihat duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Jemari tangannya yang lentik dan terlihat halus mengusap air mata beku semerah darah yang mengalir di kedua mata Sang Raja yang tertutup. Air mata kesedihan Sang Raja yang tak dapat melindungi semua rakyatnya.

"Maafkan aku, kekuatanku terlalu lemah untuk menahannya kali ini."

Sang Ratu menatap lembut wajah Suaminya.

"Aku tahu, kau begitu menyayanginya sehingga dirimu tak mungkin melawannya dengan sepenuh hatimu. Kau juga mencintai tempat ini sehingga dengan sisa kekuatanmu tetap mempertahankan wilayah ini menanti kedatangan para Jung yang selamat. Tetapi Rajaku, akan ada satu lagi dunia yang hancur dan para Jung itu terancam musnah bila kita tidak membantu mereka. Ribuan bangsa Duzelth sedang mengantri di pintu portal, bersiap untuk menghancurkan kehidupan di dunia itu. Tempat ini sudah dipenuhi kejahatan. Biarlah mereka hidup di dunia mereka yang baru. Bantulah dirimu yang satunya. Selamatkan mereka"

Tubuh Sang Raja berpendar merespon perkataan pendamping setianya. Sang Ratu tersenyum lembut sebelum mencium sayang pipi Rajanya. Memeluk tubuhnya.

" Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan menemani kemanapun kau pergi Rajaku" bisiknya.

Setelah itu tubuh keduanya berpendar. Perlahan tubuh mereka hilang menjadi butiran cahaya. Butiran cahaya itu terbang ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Termasuk area pasukan bangsa Duzelth yang sedang bersiap menyeberang. Titik-titik cahaya itu tiba-tiba meledak dengan hebatnya. Membuat gelombang udara sepanas 1000 kali lipat dari panas magma menyebar dengan kecepatan cahaya. Menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya. Begitu juga dengan para bangsa Duzelth. Gelombang udara panas itu membumi hanguskan mereka. Lengkingan suara kesakitan bergema sebelum akhirnya mereka musnah menjadi abu. Tidak ada bangsa Duzelth yang tersisa selain mereka yang sudah menyeberang portal. Begitu juga dengan dunia itu. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Semuanya rata dengan debu.

.

.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh suaminya semakin erat saat suara ledakan-ledakan terdengar. Kemudian dirinya melihat sebuah bola cahaya berwarna merah yang menghampiri keduanya. Jaejoong perlahan melepas pelukanya. Seolah mengerti tentang apa yang akan terjadi, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri turun dari tempat tidur itu perlahan. Berjalan mundur memberi jarak beberapa langkah.

Bola cahaya berwarna merah itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh Yunho yang sudah menutup mata. Tubuh Yunho berpendar. Gelombang sehangat matahari pagi terhempas dari tubuh Yunho ke seluruh ruangan kamar itu.

Mata Jaejoong memperhatikan apa yang terjadi kemudian dengan mata yang tak berkedip dan jantung berdebar. Rambut putih suaminya sudah berubah kembali menjadi hitam. Jaejoong manahan nafas sejenak saat kelopak mata suaminya terbuka perlahan menampilkan seluruh matanya yang berwarna merah. Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya pelan dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Yunie..?" Jaejoong bertanya memastikan bahwa orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar suaminya.

"Ne Boo, aku adalah Yunie mu"

"Yunie"

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh suaminya. Hal yang tentu saja membuat Yunho panik seketika. Istrinya itu sedang hamil besar dan terkenal sangat ceroboh. Bagaimana bila istrinya itu tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh kemudian perut besarnya itu membentur lantai.

"Boo..!"

Namun Jaejoong sudah sampai di depannya dengan selamat. Matanya berkaca sekaligus berbinar. Tangannya terangkat mengusap rambut, meraba wajah Yunho. Ya walaupun warna mata dan aura suaminya berbeda, sosok didepanya ini tetaplah Yunie nya.

"Yunie, aku tak pernah berdoa sejauh ini sedari awal. Tapi kau kembali kepada Kami, aku sangat bersyukur dan begitu bahagia. Saking bahagianya aku rela mati detik ini juga"

"Sst..kau tidak boleh mati Boo. Tidak setelah aku berhasil kembali."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh suaminya yang dibalas oleh Yunho.

"Boo, ada yang ingin kuselesaikan."

Yunho melepas pelukannya perlahan. Memandangi wajah istrinya sejenak. Yunho mengangkat tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul gelembung cahaya berwarna Jingga membungkus tubuh Jaejoong.

"Boo, dengarkan. Apapun yang terjadi jangan meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku harus menolong semuanya. Aku tak ingin mengulang tragedy yang sama. Setelah semuanya selesai. Aku berjanji akan kembali menemuimu disini"

" Ne, Aku akan menunggumu disini Yunie"

Yunho tersenyun hangat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan istrinya. Jaejoong memandangi kepergian Yunho sampai tidak telihat. Setelah itu Jaejoong menutup mata berdoa dalam diam untuk keselamatan suaminya dan semua keluarganya.

.

.

Changmin masih terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Menangis histeris dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Changmin ah. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ajak Jiyong. Serangan rudal kedua sudah akan di luncurkan bila sampai mereka masih disana. Mereka bisa tewas.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin disini"

"Kyuhyun sudah menyelamatkanmu. Kau harus menghargai pengorbanannya dengan menjaga nyawamu"

"Aku tak butuh nyawaku. Apa artinya aku hidup bila dia tidak bersamaku. Pergilah. Aku ingin ma.."

Plak! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Changmin sebelum kalimat itu selesai terucap.

"Gunakan otak jenius yang selalu kau banggakan itu. Kematian Kyuhyun memang di perlukan untuk kebangkitan sang raja. Kini Yunho sudah terlahir sempurna. Dia bisa menghidupkan Kyuhyun kembali. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi kita harus membawanya pergi dari sini agar tubuhnya tetap utuh"  
Keduanya sedang larut dalam argument itu dan tak menyadari ada seorang Duzelth yang memacu makhluk yang dia kendarai ke arah mereka dengan Scythe (alat perang sejenis sabit, senjata yang dibawa malaikat kematian dalam anime atau komik) siap menebas.

"Menunduk!"

Seung Hyun yang datang tepat waktu langsung bersiap menembak dengan senjata api laras panjang dengan peluru rudal.

Dor!

Sebuah peluru rudal di tembakkan ke arah bangsa Duzelth itu dan tepat meledak mengenai makhluk yang dikendarai membuatnya jatuh sebelum menyerang Jiyong atau Changmin.

"Hyung!"

Setelah memastikan Changmin telah kembali dengan pikiran jernihnya. Jiyong berlari ke arah Seung Hyun. Begitu juga dengan Changmin yang menggendong jasad Kyuhyun. Keduanya mengikuti Seung Hyun mencari tempat berlindung.

.

.

"Monie, Yun mau tulun. Yun mau bantu Appa. Ada Monctel yang banyat di lual ana" sejak bangun dari tidurnya Baby Yun terus memberontak dalam gendongan Heechul dan mengatakan hal yang menurut halmoninya itu sangat aneh.

"Ani. Baby Yun harus di sini. Baby Yun masih terlalu kecil ne"

"Yun bica kok jadi Yun tulunin dulu. Yun jadi cangat belat tlo becal."

Menyerah akhirnya Heechul menurunkan cucu pertamanya. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah seseatu yang membuat orang dalam tempat perlindungan itu melotot karena tak percaya. Baby berusia 1,5 tahun itu tumbuh dalam hitungan detik menjadi sosok berusia 20 tahunan dan sangat mirip dengan Appanya.

"Tu tan Yun bica jadi becal"

Dahi Yun berkerut lucu saat menyadari masih ada yang salah dengan perubahannya.

"Upc..talena Yun belum cukup kuat, yun lum bica bicala lancal. Ya udah Yun pergi dulu ne"

Baby Yun dengan tubuh dewasanya berlari meninggakan ruang perlindungan itu. Junsu yang lebih dulu sadar akan keterkejutannya segera bertindak.

"Chunie Hyung cepat kejar dia"

"N..ne"

Yoochun segera berlari mengejar di susul Yoong Hwa. Minho dan Suho tetap tinggal untuk melindungi tempat itu. Sementara Hongki yang masih lemah duduk bersandar di tembok.

"Hongki..."

Sebuah suara yang di kenal terdengar oleh telinganya. Kapala Hongki berputar untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Hongki cepat menyadari bahwa pemilik suara itu tidak disini dan hanya dirinyalah yang mendengarnya.

"Yunho Hyung..."

"Aku tahu kau masih sangat lelah, tapi aku butuh bakatmu untuk mencegah mereka bergerak lebih jauh dan menghancurkan dunia ini. Aku akan sedikit membantu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat gelembung yang sangat besar. Setelah itu biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"

"Ne Hyung"

Hongki menutup mata berkonsentrasi, ada tenaga asing sehangat sinar matahari pagi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah siap Hongki membuka mata dan merentangkan tangannya, yang terjadi kemudian sebuah gelembung besar berwarna jingga tercipta menyelubungi seluruh area baik darat dan udara seluruh kediaman Jung. Bangsa Duzelth yang terbang ingin menembus batas gelembung itu tertahan seolah ada baty besar yang menghalangi nya. Membuat bangsa itu marah dan berniat menghancurkannya. Tapi jenis senjata apapun tak mampu menembusnya.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon sudah sampai di area keluarga Jung. Saat terjadi gempa besar keduanya masih di jalan dan sempat mengalami tabrakan serius karenanya. Luka di sekitar tubuh mereka tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Apalagi dari radio dan media televisi menyebutkan pusat gempa itu berada di area danau buatan Jung. Dilaporkan ada aktivitas aneh terjadi disana. Seseorang menyebutkan mendengar suara rudal meledak. Para tentara Nasional sedang menuju ke sana untuk memeriksa pa yang terjadi.

Gempa besar membuat area lalu lintas kacau, Kibum dan Siwon harus berjuang dengan berlari untuk sampai ke kediaman Jung. Begitu sampai disana area itu sudah penuh dengan tentara nasional baik darat maupun udara. Namun mereka tidak dapat masuk ke area Keluarga Jung karena ada gelembung besar berwarna jingga pekat yang menghalangi mereka. Mereka tidak dapat masuk atau melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Yang terdengar adalah longlongan singa bercampur naga yang dapat membuat siapapun berdiri bulu kuduknya saat mendengarnya.

Keadaan yang membuat Kibum dan Siwon semakin cemas dan khawatir.

"Hyung perasaanku sangat tidak enak"

.

.

Mata Doo Joon menyipit saat menyadari apa yang terjadi di dunia mereka. Rupanya saudaranya itu memutuskan untuk menghancurkan dunia mereka. Tangan Doo Joon terangkat menutup portal tak mempedulikan beberapa pasukannya belum menyeberang. Kemudian terdengar suara rudal di tembakkan, seperti serangan sebelumnya. Doo Joon dapat mematahkannya dengan mudah. Doo Joon memberi kode kepada pasukannya. Saat itulah puluhan bola api di semburkan oleh makhluk yang dikendarai mereka ditembakan ke arah peluncur rudal kediaman Jung. Menghasilkan ledakan dan banjir api di sekitar area keluarga Jung.

Doo Joon bersiap untuk menghancurkan gelembung jingga yang membungkus area keluarga Jung saat menyadari kedatangan seseorang dengan aura yang sangat dikenalnya. Doo Joon menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang begitu mirip dengan fisiknya. Darah hidup yang membentuk sayap di punggungnya dan darah hidup yang mengelilingnya.

"Aku senang kau kembali Hyung" sapa Doo Joon dengan nada khas dinginya

"Aku berbeda dengan orang itu"

"Kalau begitu buktikan apa yang dapat kau lakukan"

Kedua tangan mereka bergerak. Darah hidup di sekeliling mereka berkumpul di tangan mereka membentuk sebuah pedang. Dan tanpa berkata lagi Yunho dan Doo Joon saling menyerang. Pedang mereka beradu menimbulkan suara sekeras petir yang menyambar.

TBC

Anyeong, Author Update lagi dengan Chap 12. Terima kasih buat para readers, yang kasih review dan semangat, yang follow dan fav fic ini.

Author sangat senang dengan review yang masuk dan memberikan daftar calon untuk raja Duzelth. Dan akhirnya Author memilih Doo Joon dari Beast. Semoga para cingu semuanya tidak kecewa dengan pilihan Author.

Semoga kalian menyukai chap ini^^

Tetep di tunggu Reviewnya

Gansahamida

Yeye Kyunie


	13. Chapter 13

**My Reflection is You**

Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yoochun tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah membuatnya terkejut dengan kemampuan unik meminjam tubuh dewasanya, Baby Yunjin berlari ke dalam ruang senjata pusaka leluhur Jung dan dengan **lancangnya** mengambil pedang yang dipercaya secara turun temurun keluarga Jung adalah milik Sang Raja Ethania.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang akan dilakukannya" guman Yoochun yang kini mengikuti Baby Yunjin menuju atap kediaman Jung.

Begitu sampai diatap, hujan bola api dan pecahan rudal menyambut mereka. Yoochun yang dapat berpindah tempat tentu saja sangat mudah menghindarinya. Begitu juga dengan Yong Hwa yang memiliki pendengaran paling sensitive. Baby Yunjin hampir saja terkena salah satu pecahan rudal, namun dengan cepat Yong Hwa berhasil menariknya. Hal yang tentu saja membuat Yoochun lega. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hechul padanya bila sampai cucu kesayangannya itu terluka. Walaupun itu bukan salahnya, Heechul tetap akan mencincangnya.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung pekat. Rupanya Seungri di ruang kendali baru saja menembakkan gas pembuat hujan untuk memadamkan kebakaran akibat serangan bola api bangsa Duzelth. Setelah beberapa petir menyambar yang merupakan bunyi kedua pedang Yunho dan Doo Joon saling beradu dalam pertarungan pedang di udara yang sengit, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Suatu hal yang membuat Baby Yunjin begitu girang.

"Wuah ujan. Acik ada ail"

Baby Yunjin berlari ke pinggir atap dan melompat. Tentu saja di sambut teriakan Yong Hwa dan Yoochun.

"Yunjin!"

Namun Yunjin kembali melakukan hal yang membuat mereka takjub, air hujan yang dipijaknya berubah beku dan dapat menopang tubuhnya. Yunjin terus berjalan ke atas dengan pijakan air hujan yang telah dibekukan olehnya. Anehnya pijakan es itu kembali menjadi air hujan setelah kaki Yunjin tak menginjaknya. Yunjin terus berjalan dan berlari cepat menuju ke arah salah satu bangsa Duzelth.

Trang! Trang adu pedang terjadi antara Yunjin dan salah satu bangsa dengan ciri khas rambut merah dan bermata ungu itu. Pedang yang digunakan Yunjin benar-benar hebat. Begitu memegangnya, Yunjin sudah mendapat bayangan tentang gerakan ilmu pedang yang harus dilakukan. Ditambah dengan bakat uniknya yang mampu mengendalikan air, membekukannya menjadi es.

Dalam hitungan detik Yunjin dapat menumbangkan satu bangsa Duzelth dan merampas satu makhluk yang mereka kendarai. Pertama kali Yunjin menungganginya, makhluk itu memberontak terbang dengar liar berusaha menjatuhkan Yunjin. Makhluk itu tidak menyukai orang asing menungganginya. Namun Yunjin tidak berteriak atau histeris. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan dengan tenang mengusap kepala yang menyerupai singa itu. Yunjin menyadari ada sebuah kalung yang melingkar di leher makhluk itu. Yunjin meraih papan nama kecil yang menggantung di kalung itu dan tanpa sadar dapat membacanya.

"Elfgon"

Secara ajaib setelah membacanya makhluk itu mendadak menjadi tenang dan jinak.

"Elfgon….Elfgon….Elfgon…" Yunjin membiasakan nama itu berulah kali dengan lidahnya. Setelah yakin bisa Yunjin tersenyum.

"Nah Elfgon, bantu Yun ne"

Yunjin mengusap kepala nama makhluk yang ternyata bernama Elfgon. Setelah itu Yunjin hanya menunjuk salah satu bangsa Duzelth, dan seolah mengerti Elfgon membawa Yunjin terbang ke gerombolan bangsa Duzelth yang beterbangan diatas kediaman Jung.

.

.

Jaejoong masih di kamar tempat Yunho meningggalkannya. Terlalu lelah berdiri, akkhirnya Jaejoong duduk di atas karpet dengan gelembung jingga yang masing melindunginya. Jaejoong mengelus perut besarnya. Baby Jae begitu aktif menendangi perutnya dan sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Baby Jae, jangan khawati ne. Appa aka melindungi kita. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjemput kita disini.

Jaejoong terus mengelus perutnya. Kemudian kembali menutup matanya melanjutkan doanya.

Sementara itu, Yunho dan Doo Joon masih bertarung sengit di udara. Saling menyerang menusuk dan bertahan. Doo Joon menggerakkan tanganya di sela pertarungan mereka dan darah hidup di selilingnya membentuk puluhan anak panah bergerak cepat menuju Yunho. Namun darah di sekeliling Yunho membentuk perisai menahan anak panah itu. Kemudian Yunho menerjang Doo Joong membawanya dalam pertarungan pedang selanjutnya.

Di tengah pertarungan, Doo Joon tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang menariknya begitu kuat untuk pergi kesana. Doo Joon dengan gerakan cepat mematikan kembali menyerang Yunho. Yunho yang tidak siap terpental jatuh dari udara.

Yunho cepat menguasai kembali tubuhnya dan kembali mengejar Doo Joon yang kini sedang terbang dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah kediaman Jung yang Yunho yakini adalah kamarnya tempat Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong. Sebelum Doo Joon dapat menyentuh balkon kamar Yunho sudah berhasil mengejarnya, menabrakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Doo Joon sehingga keduanya terjatuh dengan dentuman suara yang keras.

Tak ingin membahayakan anak dan istrinya dalam pertempuran mereka yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir , Yunho yang dapat berdiri lebih dahulu membuka portal di tengah danau. Lalu dengan dorongan kuat menghantam kembali tubuh Doo Joon membawanya kembali ke dunia mereka di seberang portal.

.

.

Seung Hyun berhasil membawa Jiyong, dan Changmin yang masih setia menggendong jasad Kyuhyun ke ruang kendali bawah tanah kediaman Jung.

"Bagaimana posisi kita" tanyanya cepat pada Seungri yang saat itu memegang kendali. Sementara Taeyang dan beberapa pengawal Kwon sedang berjaga di dekat ruang perlindungan tempat beberapa Jung dan pegawai keluarga Jung yang selamat.

"Hyung, aku sudah menembak gas hujan asam untuk memadamkan api."

"Baiklah, siapkan tembakan rudal berikutnya"

"Hyung, kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Lihatlah"

Seung Hyun melihat layar monitor dan melihat Yoochun, Yong Hwa dan seseorang yang mirip dengan Yunho muda bertarung di atap kediaman Jung.

"Gunakan rudal jelajah"

"Tidak mungkin Hyung, rudal jelajah milik kita dirancang khusus oleh Daesung Hyung. Hanya dia yang tahu passwordnya. Tapi kau tahu Daesung Hyung…."

"Sial" umpat Seung Hyung sambil memukul meja.

Saat mereka sedang panic untuk mengambil keputusan, Changmin yang sejak kedatangannya selalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, untuk pertama kalinya melepas jasad namjacingunya itu.

"Jiyong ssi, apa bila aku dapat menghancurkan mereka dan perang ini selesai Yunho Hyung akan cepat datang dan menghidupkan Kyuhyunku?" Tanyanya kepada Jiyong yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ne" jawab Jiyong. Dalam hatinya tentu ada sedikit keraguan karena hal itu adalah sebuah teori yang belum pernah diuji didepannya. Namun yang mereka sangat butuhkan saat ini adalah seseorang yang dapat membobol password Daesung untuk menggunakan rudal jelajah yang telah mereka rancang khusus untuk pertempuran ini. Jiyong akan melakukan apapun agar mereka selamat termasuk memberi harapan palsu kepada Changmin. Dirinya sudah bersiap diri menjadi bahan amukan Changmin bila ternyata Yunho tidak dapat menghidupkan kembali namjacingunya.

Changmin membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati di lantai. Melepas jaket yang dia kenakan dan menyelimutkannya pada namja berpipi Chubby yang terbaring damai. Kemudian Changmin berjalan ke arah Seung Hyun dan Seungri.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa Changmin menarik orang yang duduk di depan computer pengendali rudal. Changmin duduk, terdiam sebentar pandangannya kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian tangannya mulai mengetik deretan angka dan huruf dengan lincah di atas key board. Hal yang tentu saja membuat semua orang disana terdiam karena dengan mudahnya Changmin dapat menembus pertahanan password milik Daesung. Tanpa aba-aba atau perintah Changmin segera membidik target dan melepaskan beberapa tembakan rudal jelajah.

Seung Hyun sempat geram karena Changmin bertindak sendiri tanpa pikir panjang dan terus membidiki para bangsa Duzelth. Namun Jiyong berhasil mencegahnya.

"Gwnchanayo, serahkan saja hal ini padanya."

.

.

Dengan caranya masin-masing, Yoochun dan Yoong Hwa membantu Yunjin melumpuhkan beberapa bangsa Duzelth. Yong Hwa yang menemukan senapan laras panjang di atap kediaman Jung menembaki makhluk yang dikendarai bangsa Duzelth hingga mereka jatuh .Yoochun dengan berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lain menghajar bangsa Duzelth yang telah jatuh dari tunggangannya. Kerja sama keduanya berhasil menumbangkan beberapa bangsa Duzelth.

Yunjin tidak mau kalah, dengan peliharaan barunya menerjang beberapa Bangsa Duzellth dan sisanya, tentu saja terbanyak mati di tangan Changmin yang dengan tangan dingin dan tanpa ampun menembaki bangsa Duzelth yang tersisa dengan peluru rudal jelajah.

Tiga jam yang terasa begitu lama berlalu, di atas kediaman sudah tidak tersisa lagi bangsa Duzelth. Yang tersisa adalah kobaran api besar di beberapa area kediaman Jung dan hujan yang belum berhenti. Yong Hwa dan Yoochun terduduk di atap kediaman Jung. Nafas mereka naik turun tak beraturan.

"Hyung, apakah ini sudah selesai?"

"Ne, kurasa sudah selesai"

Sementara itu Changmin masih terdiam di depan computer. Para Kwon dan pengawal Jung segera berlari keluar, membersihkan para jasad bangsa Duzelth dan hewan tunggangan mereka. Pintu portal di danau masih terbuka dan mereka berencana memulangkan bangsa penghancur itu kembali ke dunia mereka sebelum gelembung terbuka dan tentara nasional korea masuk. Bila hal ini sampai tersebar ke luar akan menjadi ketakutan masyarakat luar.

Perlahan Changmin berdiri mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun. Kembali memeluk erat jasad namjacingunya.

Yunjin masih terbang di atas kediaman Jung. Menjelajahi setiap sudut mencari Appanya. Tapi dirinya tak dapat menemukannya.

"Appa…?"

.

.

Di dunia yang sudah rata dengan tanah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi Yunho dan Doo Joon masih bertarung sengit. Keduanya begitu seimbang baik dalam teknik beladiri dan kekuatan. Bagaimanapun keduanya di ciptakan dari unsur yang sama dan oleh orang yang sama.

Doo Joon kembali mendengar suara aneh yang selalu memanggilnya. Kelengahan yang hanya terjadi beberapa detik itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Yunho. Dengan gerakan cepat dan mematikan Yunho menghujam keras pedangnya ke arah jantung Doo Joon. Tidak hanya itu Yunho mendorongnya keras dari udara. Dentuman keras kembali terjadi saat Tubuh Doo Joon jatuh dengan pedang panjang dan besar menembus tubuhnya. Yunho yang berada di atasnya semakin mendorong tusukannya membuat tubuh Doo Joong terpasung dengan tanah membuatnya tak dapat bergerak. Darah hidup di sekililingnya mati berceceran seperti darah normal lainya di sekejur tubuhnya.

Doo Joon tak menunjukkan rasa sakit sama sekali walaupun jelas tubuhnya remuk dan organ dalamya pasti terkoyak.

Yunho menatap Doo Joon, tidak dirinya tidak boleh melepaskannya begitu saja. Dirinya harus memastikan Doo Joon bukanlah ancaman lagi untuk mereka dan dunia yang mereka tempati saat ini. Yunho harus membunuhnya. Yunho melepaskan pedang yang masih mengunci tubuh Doo Joon. Tangan Yunho bergerak membentuk pedang baru dari darah hidupnya. Yunho bersiap menebas kepala Doo Joon saat sebuah pedang menahanya.

Trang!

Yunho mendapati namja yang begitu mirip dengannya. Dengan pedang yang di kenalnya menahan pedang yang kini akan menebas kepala Doo Joon.

"Appa…"

"Yunjin?"

"Ne, Appa tida boleh membunuhnya. Dia milik Baby Jae."

Dahi Yunho berkerut. Bukannya tidak menegrti apa maksud dari perkataan Yunjin. Tetapi hal seperti itu.

"Yun memimpikan nya Appa, Toba Appa liat"

Yunjin mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho meraih tangan itu perlahan. Yunjin menutup mata berkosentrasi untuk memperlihatkan apa yang dimimpikannya kepada Appanya.

Yang dilihat Yunho dalam mimpi Yunjin adalah, sebuah taman yang dia kenalnya sebagai taman dalam keluarga Jung dengan Altar di tengahnya. Dibawah hujan kelopak bunga cerry, seorang namja yang mewarisi wajahnya namun bermata Doe dan berbibir tebal semerah buah cerry, berdiri di depan Altar. Di depannya berdiri seorang namja yang sangat di kenalnya. Mereka baru saja melangsungkan janji pernikahan. Namja perpaduan dirinya dan Jaejoong itu terlihat bahagia sekalipus tersipu saat pasangannya menciumnya di depan altar. Tidak salah lagi Doo Joon adalah mate dari putra bungsunya.

Hal itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa Doo Joon baru menyerang sekarang, padahal segel penghubung kedua dunia mereka sudah melemah sejak setahun yang lalu. Putra Bungsunya memanggil matenya. Doo Joon yang tak mengerti arti panggilan itu, menganggapnya sebagai ancaman dari para Jung dan bermaksud menghancurkannya.

Membiarkan Doo Joon hidup tentu merupakan sebuah ancaman tetapi membiarkan putra bungsunya terlahir tanpa mate adalah hal yang tak mungkin dapat di bayangkannya. Yunho sangat menyayangi putra bungsunya. Dan akhirnya rasa cinta nya kepada sang putra bungsu membuatnya mengambil keputusan ekstrim.

.

.

Jaejoong masih setia menunggu di kamar itu. Matanya menutup dan bibirnya tak berhenti berdoa. Kemudian sebuah suara derap kaki mencuri perhatiannya. Jaejoong cepat menoleh ke arah Balkon dan tersenyum bahagia saat mendapati suaminya berjalan ke arahnya. Yunho menghilangkan gelembung yang melindungi Jaejoong sehingga istrinya itu dapat menghampirinya.

"Yunie…"

Jaejoong agak terkejut saat mendapati dua baby berusia 1.5 tahun dalam gendongan suaminya. Jaejoong mengenal salah satu baby itu sebagai Baby Yunjinnya tetapi baby yang satunya…

"Yunie siapa Baby ini?"

Yunho tidak menjawabnya langsung. Yunho menidurkan kedua baby itu di tempat tidur miliknya. Kemudian dirinya menghampiri istrinya. Merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukan hangat, mencium kening, pipi dan bibir milik istrinya.

"Kemarilah Boo"

Yunho mengajak istrinya duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Menggenggam tangan istrinya sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita. Berawal dari kisah dirinya dan Doo Joon sampai penyerangan hari ini. Juga mengenai fakta bahwa Doo Joon adalah mate dari Baby Jae mereka. Dan keputusan Yunho untuk membiarkan Doo Joon hidup demi putra bungsu mereka. Dengan ritual yang diingatnya saat dirinya masih berada dalam perlindungan Gil, Yunho mengubah Doo Joon menjadi baby merusia 1, 5 tahun. Ritual yang sering Gil gunakan pada Yunho bila dirinya tidak patuh. Suatu hal yang sangat dilupakannya entah kenapa begitu diingatnya saat Yunho bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Doo Joon. Dengan wujudnya sekarang, kekuatan Doo Joon tersegel penuh sehingga tidak akan membahayakan siapapun. Tentu kekuatan itu akan kembali pulih saat Doo Joon beranjak dewasa. Namun Yunho yakin bila saat itu tiba, Young Jae dapat mengenggam hatinya dan dapat mencegahnya berbuat jahat atau menciptakan kerusakan. Yunho sangat tahu betapa besarnya pengaruh seorang mate.

"Mungkin inilah yang terbaik Yunie. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Baby Young Jae sangat aktif tadi. Dia ingin mencegah kalian agar tidak bertarung. Karena dia sangat mencintai kalian berdua. Keputusan yang kau ambil sangat tepat. Kita akan menyimpan rahasia ini baik-baik."

Jaejoong memperhatikan Baby Yang kini terbaring di samping Baby Yunjin. Doo Joon yang telah berubah menjadi baby berusia 1.5 tahun memiliki fisik seperti para Jung dengan rambut Hitam dan kulit pucat. Yunho menjelaskan padanya itu adalah efek dari ritual yang menggunakan darah Yunjin. Darahnya tidak bisa sebagai syarat ritual dan terpaksa mengambil darah Yunjin. Toh Yunjin sangat sukarela saat menyerahkannya. Karena itu demi Saeng kesayangannya, Baby Yunjin akan melakukan apapun.

Jaejoong mengusap rambut Doo Joon sayang dan beralih ke rambut Baby Yunjin.

"Kita akan membesarkan mereka dengan kasih sayang sehingga mereka tidak mengenal apa itu kejahatan" kata Jaejoong sambil melemparkan senyum hangat ke suaminya.

Yunho tentu kagum dengan kebijaksanaan istrinya. Yunhopun membalas senyuman itu tak kalah hangat.

.

.

Hongki melepas gelembungnya, tepat setelah Para Kwon dan pengawal Jung sudah selesai mengevakuasi bangsa Duzelth ke tempat asal mereka lengkap dengan para hewan tak lazim yang mereka bawa. Pintu portal yang terbuka juga sudah tertutup. Saat itulah para tentara nasional langsung memasuki wilayah kediaman Jung dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Seungri sebagai juru bicara keluarga Kwon berhasil meyakinkan bahwa hanya terjadi kebakaran hebat akibat gempa yang memicu ledakan gas di beberapa titik kediaman Jung. Ledakan itu membuat kebakaran hebat dan kerusakan parah kediaman Jung. Keluarga Jung memang memiliki hak tak tersentuh bila mereka memang tak ingin angkat bicara. Para pegawai Jung pun akan tutup mulut dengan apa yang terjadi karena sebelum mereka bekerja mereka sudah di sumpah untuk tutup mata, mulut dan telinga tentang hal aneh yang pasti akan sering terjadi di kediaman Jung. Tentara keamanan nasional pun kembali ke markas kesatuan mereka, hanya tinggal beberapa untuk membantu.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon segera berlari ke area kediaman Jung begitu gelembung terbuka. Berlari menjelajahi semua kediaman Jung dan bertanya kepada siapapun yang mereka temui. Namun setiap orang yang bertemu mereka hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan iba sebelum memberitahu dimana kira-kira putra mereka berada.

Kibum menangis histeris saat menjumpai anak mereka yang penuh dengan darah dalam dekapan Changmin.

"Kyunie!"

Kibum mengambil Kyuhyun dalam dekapan Changmin dan berganti memeluknya. Di sela tangis histerisnya Kibum terus memanggil nama Kyunienya. Berulang kali meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dia tetap putranya apapun yang terjadi. Siwon duduk lemas tak jauh dari putra dan istrinya. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua matanya.

Changmin hanya duduk terdiam. Dirinya mulai bergerak saat menyadari Yunho datang ke arah mereka. Dengan langkah gontai Changmin mengekat kea rah Yunho.

"Hyung, Jiyong ssi mengatakan bahwa kau dapat membawa Kyuhyun ku kembali…"

Yunho memperhatikan Keadaan Changmin yang sangat kacau juga pasangan Choi yang sedang bersedih hebat di dekat jasad Kyuhyun. Yunho tidak membawa istrinya takut akan membuat bersedih dan histeris melihat keadaan adik kesayanganya.

"Tapi sebelum kejadian ini kalian sudah melanggar tradisi yang sangat dijaga keluarga Jung. Adalah dosa besar bila sampai hal itu terlanggar. Apakah kau mau menanggung hukuman itu. Karena pasti dosa itu akan terus mengejar hidup kalian bila kau tak menghadapinya."

"Ya. Hukuman apapun akan ku terima asalkan Hyung dapat membawa KyuhyunKu kembali ke sisiku. Apapun itu aku tak peduli"

**TBC**

Anyeong, Author Update kilat dengan chap 13. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang masih setia kasih review dan saran, yang fav dan follow fic ini. Berkat dukungan dan semangat dari kalian semua lagi-lagi Author dapat update kilat lagi#Ngelap keringet di dahi

Tinggal satu chap lagi dan fic ini akan End. Semoga para Cingu semua menyukai chap ini.

Tetep di tunggu reviewnya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	14. Chapter 14

My Reflection is You

Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Sibum, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Ethania adalah sebuah desa kecil saat Yunho pertama kali mengunjungi tempat setelah terpisah dengan Doo Joon. Desa yang begitu indah dan kaya akan tambang berliant. Sebagian besar dari mereka sangat pandai dan memiliki bakat yang khas dan special. Berbeda dengan bangsa lain, pijar Kehidupan mereka begitu redup. Batas maksimal usia mereka hanyalah 30 tahun. Mereka terlahir berpasangan dengan mate yang dilahirkan untuk mereka.

Bersama beberapa bulan dengan bangsa itu membuat Yunho begitu betah. Hatinya yang terlalu baik dan memiliki simpati tinggi membuatnya tinggal untuk membangun desa mereka menjadi lebih baik dan teratur. Tekad Yunho adalah memberi kebahagian kepada penduduk desa itu di usia mereka yang tak panjang itu.

Dengan bantuan Yunho desa itu berkembang pesat. Baik dari ilmu pengetahuan, bangunan dan kemakmuran penduduk. Jumlah mereka juga berkembang pesat hasil dari usaha keras Yunho yang membuat rumah perlindungan anak-anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal mati oleh orang tua mereka. Anak-anak berusia lebih dari 5 tahun mereka kumpulkan dan diberi kebutuhan dan kasih sayang sehingga mereka dapat tumbuh tanpa cacat atau mati perlahan.

Perkembangan di segala bidang membuat para tetua desa untuk mendirikan kerajaan Ethania dengan Yunho sebagai raja mereka. Mereka memilih Yunho karena Yunholah satu-satunya orang yang dapat melampui usia 30 tahun dan dapat melindungi mereka. Mereka memandang Yunho sebagai sosok baik hati dan bijaksana yang sangat pantas menjadi raja mereka. Pilihan mereka tidak salah. Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian bangsa mereka menjadi salah satu dua dari bangsa yang menguasai belahan dunia mereka.

Bangsa Ethania menjunjung tinggi kesucian cinta dalam hubungan mereka. Akan terjadi hal buruk bila salah satu diantara mereka melanggar tradisi. Hal yang dapat merengut nyawa pelanggar atau pasanganya. Bila keduanya lolos, dosa itu akan memburu keturunan mereka. Tetua bangsa Ethania selalu menjatuhkan hukuman kepada pelanggar karena tindakan terbukti efektif mencegah hal yang lebih buruk. Hukuman bervariasi sesuai sejauh mana mereka melanggarnya.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang Khyunyun ingat, dirinya tertidur nyaman ditempat yang selembut gumpalan kapas. Kemudian sesuatu yang hangat mengusap pipinya sayang. Kyuhyun sangat kenal dengan suhu badan orang yang menyentuhnya saat ini. Tangan ini, Kyuhyun sangat merindukannya. Sangat ingin melihat pemiliknya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Semuanya begitu buram pada awalnya.

"Minie Hyung…." Bisiknya lirih saat pandanganya pulih.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung saat mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang sangat dikenalnya. Dirinya berada di kamarnya di kediaman Choi.

"Aku begitu bahagia saat kau dapat kembali ke sisiku, Kyu" kata Changmin dengan senyuman hangat.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan balutan perban, namun dirinya tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Ini sangat aneh. Tidak. Seharusnya dia sudah mati.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap namjacingunya, dan menangkap ada kejanggalan di sana. Dengan hati berdebar Kyuhyun meraih tangan Changmin. dan kilasan bayangan apa yang terjadi setelah kematiannya berputar cepat bagai kaset filmn. Kenyataan yang membuat tangisnya pecah. Demi dirinya, demi menebus pelanggaran yang telah mereka lakukan, Changmin memberikan cahaya miliknya. Changmin tidak dapat melihat lagi. Namjacingunya telah menjadi buta.

"Minie Hyung…!"

Kyuhyun meraih Changmin dalam pelukannya. Dan menangis terisak di leher namjacingunya.

"Kenapa kau begitu pabo? Demi diriku…"

"Gwenchanayo, Untuk apa aku dapat melihat dunia bila kau tak disisiku."

Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pelukannya selama satu jam. Kyuhyun terus terisak dan Changmin dengan sabar mengusap punggungnya terus mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Changmin saat dirinya meminta Yunho menghidupkan Kyuhyun kembali.

"Bisa saja aku menghidupkan Kyunie tanpa menghukum kalian, tapi dosa dari pelanggaran kalian akan terus memburu kebahagiaan kalian dan keturunan kalian."

"Akulah yang bersalah. Jadi biarkan yang menanggungnya. Apapun hukuman itu aku menerimanya. Asalkan itu bukan memisahkan kami berdua"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap. Seumur hidupnya Changmin tidak akan pernah dapat melihat. Tapi bagi Changmin hal itu bukan apa-apa. Karena dirinya hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari mayat hidup tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya.

.

.

Satu bulan adalah waktu yang diperlukan keluarga Jung intuk membenahi kerusakan besar yang terjadi di kediaman mereka. Pusat gempa dan kerusakan yang terjadi tentu menjadi berita nasional mengingat begitu besarnya pengaruh keluarga itu dimata masyarakat dan pemerintahan. Namun berita yang paling menjadi topic utama hingga beberapa minggu adalah Jung Yunho yang dapat mematahkan kutukan angka 30 tahun di keluarga Jung. Desas desus bahwa kutukan di keluarga Jung telah musnah pun tersebar dengan begitu cepatnya.

Yunho tetap menjadi kepala keluarga Jung namun menolak untuk kembali menjadi presdir Jung Corp. Yunho memberi kesempatan Yoochun untuk memimpin dan akan membantu bila ada masalah. Yunho lebih memilih mengurus beberapa cabang yang baru buka dan yayasan social yang mereka dirikan.

Tentang Doo Joon, tidak ada yang mengetahui jati dirinya selain Yunho dan istrinya. Para Jung dan pegawai yang bekerja disana hanya mengetahui bahwa baby itu adalah baby yang diselamatkan Yunho saat terjadi penyerangan bangsa Duzelth. Baby Yunjin pun terlalu pintar untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu. Lagi pula keduanya best friend sekarang. Memiliki teman seusia dan kejeniusan yang sama adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi putra pertama Yunho ini. Apalagi efek ritual itu cukup mempengaruhi hubungan batin keduanya. Baby Doo Joon sangat jarang bicara dan hanya akan menjawab seperlunya terkesan dingin, cuek namun Yunjin tak mempermasalahkannya karena dirinya dapat dengan mudah menangkap apa yang diinginkannya. Mereka menyukai hobby dan kebiasaan yang sama.

Yunho sangat mengagumi istrinya yang mengasuh keduanya dengan keadilan seorang Umma yang tak pernah di temuinya. Walaupun mengetahui bahwa Baby itu adalah sosok yang sama yang telah menghancurkan kediamanan Jung dan mengancam keselamatan penghuninya. Jaejoong tetap menyayangi dan memperlakukan Doo Joon seperti putranya sendiri.

Tepat dua bulan setelah penyerangan bangsa Duzelth, Jaejoong melahirkan putra kedua mereka. Seperti kelahiran putra pertama mereka, Yunho menemani Jaejoong selama proses kelahiran normal yang dibantu oleh tim dokter pribadi keluarga Jung. Baby Doo Joon ikut berada di dalam selama proses itu. Dirinya berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum pintu ditutup. Yunho yang mengetahui keberadaannya hanya diam, memberi kesempatan kepada saudaranya yang akan menjadi calon menantunya untuk menyambut kelahiran mate nya.

Tangisan keras terdengar saat Jaejoong berhasil melahirkan putra kedua mereka dengan selamat. Onew dokter yang membantu persalinan istrinya memperlihatkan baby yang montok dan sehat kepada Yunho. Yunho menggendong putra keduanya yang masih merah dan tangis bahagia itu pecah.

Doo Joon menghampiri Yunho ingin melihat matenya. Yunho yang mengerti hal itu, duduk berjongkok di depan Doo Joon dan menyodorkan Baby Young Jae putra kedua mereka. Doo Joon tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya pada baby yang terus menangis di hadapannya. Perlahan tangan Doo Joon yang bergerak menyentuh tangan rapuh Baby Young Jae. Perlahan Baby Jae menghentikan tangisnya, kembali tidur dengan tenang dan begitu pulas. Saat itulah untuk petama kalinya Yunho sepanjang eksitensinya melihat Doo Joon tersenyum hangat dan tulus.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut saat mendapati dirinya sedang berada di pangkuan suaminya di balkon kamar mereka. Tempat tidur mereka yang digunakannya untuk melahirkan sedang dibersihkan oleh para maid. Baju Jaejoong juga telah berganti, sisa-sisa darah dan pecahan ketuban sehabis melahirkan telah dibersihkan. Badannya masih terlalu lemah paska melahirkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Boo…" sapa suaminya sambil terus mengusap pipi Jaejoong. Hal yang Jaejoong yakini sudah Yunho lakukan semenjak dirinya belum sadar.

"Bagaimana dengan Baby Jae?"

"Sangat sehat dan sempurna, tangisnya lebih keras dari Yunjin. Mereka sedang membersihkannya"

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum kemudian semakin menyusupkan kepalanya di lekuk leher suaminya. Pemandangan balkon mereka selalu indah seperti biasanya. Kelopak bunga cerry berjatuhan sampai ke teras balkon mereka. Mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu. Jaejoong yang terlalu bahagia hingga tak dapat berkata apa dan Yunho yang memberikan kesempatan istrinya untuk beristirahat. Yunho tak pernah melepaskan dekapannya, tak pernah bosan mengusap pipi atau menyibak poninya. Sesekali mengecup kening dan bibir tebal semerah cerry itu. Jaejoong sangat menyukai saat Yunho memanjakannya seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian seorang maid menghampiri mereka, memberitahu bahwa tempat tidur mereka telah dibersihkan. Yunho mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menggendong istrinya ala bride style ke dalam area kamar utama mereka. Yunho membaringkanya hati-hati. Menata beberapa bantal untuk bersandar istrinya.

"Apakah sudah nyaman?"

"Ne, Gumawo Yunie"

Suara derap langkah menarik perhatian pasangan suami istri ini. Keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum hangat saat mendapati Heechul berjalan ke arah mereka dengan Baby Young Jae dalam balutan selimut biru. Dibelakangnya Doo Joon dan Onew berjalan mengikuti.

"Baby Jae membutuhkan Ummanya" Kata Heechul tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya.

Dengan hati-hati Heechul menyerahkan Baby yang masih rapuh itu dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Setelah memastikan Putra keduanya nyaman dalam gendongannya, Jaejoong membuka kancing bajunya. Membawa nipple berwarna pink miliknya ke mulut mungil Baby Jae. Putra keduanya itu meraupnya dan mulai menghisapnya pelan.

"Daya isapnya masih agak lemah. Jadi Jaejoong ssi harus sabar menyusuinya. Berikan asi sedikit demi sedikit tapi dengan intensitas sering" jelas Onew. Setelah kematian Dong Wook, Onew sebagai sahabat dekat Yoochunlah yang menggantikan posisi sebagai kepala Tim Dokter kediaman Jung.

"Ne. Gumawo Onew Hyung"

Jaejoong memandangi penuh kagum dan kasih sosok Baby yang lebih mungil dari Baby Yunjin saat dilahirkan. Apalagi kini mata Baby Jae sudah membuka matanya. Mata Doe yang sama dengan miliknya. Melihat interaksi Umma dan Aegya itu adalah suatu pemandangan yang begitu indah di mata Yunho.

Kemudian Yunho melihat Doo Joon di pinggir tempat tidur. Sangat ingin naik ke atas tempat tidur, ingin lebih dekat dengan mate nya. Bertindak sebagai Appa yang baik, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Doo Joon dan mendudukkanya di samping Jaejoong. Doo Joon hanya memandang Yunho tanpa ekspresi sebelum kembali menatap Baby Jae yang sedang menyusui.

Heechul sudah mengetahui bahwa Doo Joon adalah mate Baby Jae. Bukanya tidak setuju, dia tidak berhak untuk hal itu. Mate mereka terpilih sejak mereka lahir. Hanya saja cucu keduanya baru saja lahir dan sudah memiliki calon suami.

"Umma, aku tidak melihat Baby Yunjin. Kemana dia?" tanya Jaejoong begitu menyadari putra sulungnya tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Oh. Baby Yunjin ikut Suie ke mall. Tiba-tiba saja dia mau menemani Suie"

"Jinja?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit heran. Pasalnya Yunjin kurang suka diajak ke tempat perbelanjaan.

"Ne"

.

.

"Mwoya?!" lengkingan lumba-lumba khas Junsu menggema di salah satu vendor salah satu merek terkenal untuk pakaian namja. Baru saja Junsu mendapat kabar dari sang Suami kalau Jaejoong sudah melahirkan. Sebagai sahabat dan juga sesama anggota keluarga Jung, Junsu tentu saja ingin menjadi bagian dari moment membahagiakan itu. Tetapi kebutuhan sang Aegya di dalam perutnya memaksanya melewatkan moment itu. Memasuki bulan kelima kehamilannya, Junsu mengidam dan menjelma menjadi Shopaholic tingkat akut yang membuatnya keliling Mall dan mengunjungi beberapa butik setiap hari.

"Ne Hyung, setelah membayar ke kasir aku akan segera pulang"

Junsu memutuskan sambungan Hp nya dan bergegas ke kasir. Saat itulah Junsu menyadari bahwa Baby Yunjin yang selalu mengikutinya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Baby Yunjin…?"

Junsu memutar pandangannya mencari Baby berusia 1 tahun 7 bulan yang sudah dapat berjalan cepat itu. Junsu bernafas lega saat melihat Baby Yunjin berada di salah satu depan vendor perhiasan.

"Baby Yun, sedang apa disini? Suei Juma mencarimu kemana-mana"

"Mian Suei Juma, Yun cedang jadi Tupid sekalang"

"Nugu? Tupid?"

"Ne, Tupid. Lihat mereka."

Junsu melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk mungil itu. Seorang namja yang gagah sedang membeli sebuah perhiasan dan namja manis penjaga vendor sedang melayaninya.

"Talo Yun, tida mempeltemutan meleka, kapan meleka menikah dan melahilkan istli Yun"

Junsu sempat bengong sesaat mengartikan perkataan, sebelum akhirnya lengkingan khas lumba-lumba kembali keluar dari pita suaranya. Ya Tuhan, ponakannya yang satu ini benar-benar….

.

.

"Hai suamiku" teriak Kyuhyun yang memasuki ruang kerja Changmin. Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu keduanya menikah. Changmin tinggal di kediaman Choi sekarang karena Kibum tak mengizinkan keduanya menikah bila mereka akan tinggal berpisah dengan mereka. Kebutaan tak menghalangi Changmin untuk bekerja. Setelah menikah, Changmin membantu Siwon mengurus Choi Corp. Changmin memiliki asisten pribadi. Lay, asisten Changmin akan menulis bahan laporan atau bahan presentasi dengan huruf Braille sehingga Changmin dapat mempelajarinya atau menganalisa masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun akan datang ke Choi Corp membawakan makan siang untuk suaminya. Shinki High School tempatnya bersekolah sangat dekat dan setiap istirahat Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi suaminya.

Changmin tersenyum saat mendengar suara merdu yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Hai istriku" jawab Changmin tidak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun menghampiri meja kerja Changmin. Memberikan ciuman pada Suaminya. Ciuman yang lembut dan tanpa nafsu.

"Umma memasak banyak. Hyung pasti sangat menyukainya"

"Jinja?" tanya Changmin dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun duduk didepan meja kerja Changmin, membuka box makanan itu dengan semangat. Mengambil sumpit dan dengar sabar menyuapi suaminya. Lay yang hendak masuk ke dalam mengurungkan niatnya. Lay tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi suami istri itu. Pasangan yang begitu manis dan setia menurutnya. Tak ingin mengganggu, Lay memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Minie Hyung, Baby Young Jae sudah lahir. Dia sangat mirip dengan Joongie Hyung"

"Kita akan kesana setelah makanan ini habis."

"Ne."

Kyuhyun kembali menyuapi Changmin dan sesekali mengusap pipi atau daerah sekitar bibir Changmin yang belepotan dengan tissue.

.

.

Jiyong tersenyum saat melihat foto Jaejoong dengan putra keduanya di layar smart Phone miliknya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Seung Hyun yang menghampirinya

"Dari Taeyang, Putra kedua Jaejoong ssi sudah lahir. Begitu cantik seperti Ummanya"

"Kau juga ingin punya Baby?" Godanya

"Ani, kita sudah punya banyak baby sekarang"

Ya, setelah kejadian itu dan perbaikan kediaman Jung selesai. Jiyong dan Seung Hyun mengundurkan diri dari Tetua Kwon. Keduanya mengasingkan diri di pedalaman salah satu Negara di Asia yang masih terpencil. Membangun sebuah yayasan social untuk menampung dan membiayai anak-anak terlantar dan yatim piatu. Memberi mereka tempat tinggal, makan, pendidikan dan kasih sayang seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Seung Hyun meraih tangan Jiyong mengajaknya berjalan ke arah puluhan balita yang sedang bermain di halaman bangunan tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Tempat menghabiskan kebersamaan mereka yang tidak muda lagi sampai maut memisahkan keduanya.

.

.

Kamar utama kepala Jung sedang ramai mengunjungi Baby Jae yang baru saja lahir. Semua anggota Jung dan Choi sudah berkumpul. Termasuk Taemin yang melihat Baby Jae dengan mata berbinar.

"Wuah lucu sekali. Min mau…" gumannya

Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya tentu mendengar mendengar hal itu. Otak evilnya langsung berkerja mencari korban.

"Min mau Baby yang lucu seperti Baby Jae?"

"Ne. Min mau sekali"

"Klo Min mau minta saja sama Mino Hyung"

"Jinja?"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Taemin langsung menghampiri Minho, menarik ujung kemejanya mencari perhatian.

"Mino Hyung, Min mau Baby yang lucu seperti baby Jae" ucapnya semangat.

"Mwo?"

"Kata Kyunie Hyung, Mino Hyung bisa memberikannya bila min minta"

Minho langsung menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang kini bersmirk ria. Namun Minho cukup bijak untuk tidak terpancing. Menatap Taemin lembut, Minho mencoba memberi pengertian .

"Mino Hyung tidak dapat memberikannya sekarang. Nanti bila Min sudah dewasa dan kita sudah menikah. Mino Hyung akan kasih Baby sebanyak yang Min mau"

"OoO Min harus jadi besar dulu ya Mino Hyung"

"Ne. "

Minho tersenyum lembut sambil menyibak poni Taemin yang mendongak padanya. Minho kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang mengobrol dengan Kibum.

.

.

"Lelah?" tanya Yunho kepada istrinya.

Menjelang malam, kamar mereka sudah sepi. Doo Joon dan Yunjin sudah tertidur disamping mereka. Beruntung bed mereka cukup untuk 8 orang dewasa sehingga masih terlihat lenggang walaupun dengan tambahan Baby Yunjin dan Doo Joon yang pasti akan tidur dikamar mereka mulai malam ini. Doo Joon yang memang tidak akan mungkin pergi jauh dari Baby Jae sedangkan Yunjin tidak ingin tidur sendiri.

"Ani"

Para Baby Jung yang baru lahir perlu dihangatkan. Incubator tidak terlalu membantu. Yang mereka perlukan adalah kehangatan dari Sang Umma. Sang Baby hanya dipakaikan popok diletakkan di dada sang Umma yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Kemudian keduanya dililit dengan kain yang dirancang khusus. Yunho membantu memasangkan kain itu hati-hati. Setelah Jaejong dan Baby Jae bersatu dalam balutan kain. Yunho membantu memakaikan piyama di tubuh istrinya. Namun tidak dikancing memberi ruang udara pada Baby Jae.

"Akan hilang setelah tidur Yunie"

"Ne, tidurlah Boo"

Yunho menata bantal disekitar istrinya. Membenahi selimut yang membungkus kaki Jaejoong. Memastikan Yunjin dan Doo Joon masih tertidur terlelap. Setelah itu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah tidur karena kelelahan. Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong lembut. Wajah yang akan selalu Yunho puja.

Dirinya yang sudah pulih tentu saja akan berumur lebih panjang dari mate yang dikasihinya. Tapi Yunho sudah mengambil keputusan. Dirinya akan menemani matenya bila memang waktu itu telah tiba. Tidak, dirinya tidak akan memilih keabadian. Keabadian tanpa mate akan membuatnya menjadi monster. Hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Doo Joon. Dia akan ikut mati dan dikuburkan bersama dengan Jaejoong seperti tradisi Ethania. Menunggu untuk dilahirkan kembali bersama matenya. Satu hal yang Yunho Syukuri, walaupun mereka terlahir sebagai orang yang berbeda, memliliki sifat berbeda keduanya akan tetap jatuh cinta pada akhirnya.

"Boo, saranghae" bisik Yunho sambil mengecup lembut kening istrinya. Sebelum akhirnya dirinya ikut tertidur. Tidur pertama setelah penyerangan itu.

END

Anyeong, Chap terakhir dari fic ini akhirnya selesai. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang masih setia kasih review dan saran, yang fav dan follow fic ini hingga fic ini selesai.

Ini fic kedua Author dan tentu saja masih banyak kekurangan. Mian bila Ending nya tidak terlalu memuaskan. Author memiliki beberapa alternative dan sepertinya ini yang paling pas.

Belum tahu akan menulis fic apa stelah ini. Antara ingin mencoba genre Supernatural atau kembali menulis Romance Drama lagi.

Walau Chap terakhir tetep di tunggu reviewnya^^

Gamsahamida

Yeye Ktunie^^


End file.
